Betty and Matt: Moving Forward Together
by gatorwk
Summary: Sequel to Betty & Matt: Starting Over Together, this story is about Betty & Matt's experiences as a young family as they balance personal & professional demands. Feedback welcomed, but if you don't like the characters listed as a couple, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

_**The past few months have involved a series of momentous events and experiences for Betty and Matt. Almost immediately after reuniting following 6 months apart, during which time Matt "found" himself and Betty had both new and old suitors that led her to realize Matt was the person for her, they discover that Betty had become pregnant shortly before Matt left for Africa. They share their unexpected, but welcome news with family and friends alike, with great variability in their reactions to the pregnancy. They get engaged in a very romantic, public way and learn that their romantic pasts' unknowingly intersected. Betty remains successful at her job while they get started on their own "Good Works" magazine, a concept of Matt's. They have a wonderful and entertaining baby shower along with private baby classes with three very different, yet similar, couples in attendance, namely Betty and Matt, Hilda and Bobby, and Dana and Gio. Challenges with Betty's blood pressure during the pregnancy help prove to both of them that they are meant for each other, with the decision to get married on the same day that their beautiful, healthy daughter, Rosalina, is delivered by a non-emergency cesarean section. Both of their families come to the hospital to meet the baby. **_

**Author's Note: Currently, story is rated T, but will change to M in chapter 6 because of sexual situations.**** ***

CHAPTER 1

Looking lovingly at her daughter as the baby rests contentedly in her arms, Betty announces, "I think I see both of us in her-she seems to have my chin and Matt's eyes."

Ignacio, Elena, and Victoria all nod in agreement, with Cal remarking, "Well, that is how it should be, she is a combination of the best of both of you."

"Let's just hope she hasn't inherited Betty's teeth," jokes Ignacio.

Blushing slightly, Betty retorts, "Papi! I know you realize that teeth, and eyes for that matter, can be fixed, but decent, caring people are hard to find."

Giving both Betty and Rosalina a kiss, Ignacio replies, "Of course I am teasing. You and Matt are both exceptional people who have already proven that love and being true to yourself are more important than outward appearances or societal expectations."

Matt adds, "Rosalina will undoubtedly have some of our good, as well as our less preferred, qualities. As Ignacio just said, as long as we encourage her to be true to herself, like you have tended to be, then we are well on our way to helping her be successful in life."

"Thanks," responds Betty as she looks at both Matt and her father. "I agree that having ourselves and our families as examples of what a person can accomplish, both personally and professionally, despite the challenges one encounters, will assist us in parenting and raising Rosalina."

_Dr. Day knocks on the door and then enters the room. She shakes hands with Cal, Victoria, Elena, and even Justin, with nods at Hilda, Bobby, and Ignacio since she is familiar with them already._

"I want to check Betty now that it has been a few hours since the delivery," states Dr. Day.

"Victoria, would you please hold Rosalina for me while she does the exam?" asks Betty.

Beaming, Victoria replies, "I'd be honored."

_Matt takes the baby from Betty and places her in his mother's arms. Victoria, who is sitting in a chair, starts to make cooing noises at Rosalina, which results in unable to be concealed laughter from most in the room._

Cal jokes, "She's already got grandma wrapped around her little fingers, now doesn't she. If I knew a baby would mellow you out so easily, I might have suggested one sooner."

"Dad!" exclaims Matt. "Rosalina is perfect and I wouldn't change having her for anything, but I definitely was not ready to be a father, and husband, any earlier than now."

"Likewise," adds Betty as she grasps onto Matt's hand and glances at him adoringly, "I wasn't ready to be a wife or mother until now either, and I wouldn't want to be sharing those titles with anyone else."

_Dr. Day closes the curtain around the bed and proceeds to check the incision, Betty's pain control, and her general body condition._

"Matt, I need you to look at the incision as well. Any signs of increased redness or unusual change in appearance of the area are a reason to contact me. Glad you retained your color, unlike in the delivery room," teases Dr. Day.

Hearing a few chuckles from several of the guests, Matt, blushing slightly, replies, "You had to share that out loud, now didn't you."

He then continues, "I'm not ashamed to admit to feeling faint briefly during the delivery. It is not everyday you see the person you love being operated on, but the end result of the surgery was well worth it-a healthy wife and baby."

"Very true", responds Dr. Day. "I've actually had new fathers faint and remain unconscious for several minutes during both types of deliveries. It is hard to see the person you love in pain."

Dr. Day pulls the curtain back and states, "Everything is looking good, so I am going to excuse myself now. It has been a long day. I would suggest that you limit your visiting time to no more than one additional hour at the most since Betty, Matt, and the baby need to get their rest."

"Yes, ma'am," reply the group.

_A few minutes later, as Ignacio is holding his granddaughter, she starts to wave her fists and cry. He quickly hands her back to Matt, where Rosalina attempts to nurse on his finger, to no avail, resulting in continued protestations from her._

Matt announces, "I think Rosalina is hungry."

Glancing at Betty, he adds, "I believe my wife would be most comfortable if you men left the room, and I am not sure who she wants to stay among you women either."

"My husband is correct, everyone with a Y chromosome please leave for a few minutes. The women are welcome to stay, but that is their call," responds Betty.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Suarez-Hartley," states Victoria with a slight smile, "I think I will step out for a few minutes since I personally wouldn't want an audience when attempting to breastfeed."

Hilda says, "I'll stay, if you don't mind. I was young and never tried breastfeeding with Justin and want to see how it works."

Elena comments, "Since I've worked in maternity before, perhaps I can be of some help if that is needed."

_Everyone but Hilda, Elena, and Matt leave the room, with Elena promising to get them when the baby is done nursing. Matt then brings Rosalina over to the bed and helps Betty unsnap the top of the hospital gown._

"Well, Susan Smart was correct, the new daddy does get to view the breasts quite often, now doesn't he," teases Hilda.

"I certainly don't mind that," retorts Matt, "but they have a much different, important function right now than for my enjoyment."

_After a couple of false starts, Rosalina latches on and nurses happily. Elena gladly burps the baby after which Matt assists Betty in positioning her on the other breast, which she nurses at briefly before stopping, seeming full. Rosalina is burped once more, this time by Hilda._

As Matt pulls out the lanolin cream, Betty asks, "Would you mind putting it in on please?"

"I don't mind at all. In fact, it is my pleasure to do so," replies Matt, which results in a slight chuckle from Hilda.

"All right, maybe a poor choice of words, but I am supposed to help Betty in anyway I can," states Matt, who then assists Betty in getting her hospital gown back into place.

_Elena goes to fetch the others, who have gone to the common area for a quick bite to eat._

"So, how did it go?" asks Ignacio.

"We both seem to be getting the hang of it nicely, at least for now. Thanks for asking," responds Betty.

Hilda adds, "Bobby, before you ask, Susan was correct. The daddy can assist with the process as much as the mommy will let him."

Bobby comments with a smile, "Good, since I think I'll like that job."

"Enough, please," states Victoria. "We have only about 30 minutes before we should leave, lets move on to other topics than breastfeeding and how much the father likes to help with it, or perhaps just watch it for that matter."

_There is light conversation for the remainder of the visit, with all wanting assurances as to when they can return and how they can help once Betty and Rosalina are discharged from the hospital in a few days._

"That went about as well as we could expect," remarks Betty after their families leave.

"Agreed," replies Matt as he gives her a kiss and gently lays the now sleeping Rosalina back in her bassinet.

"Have you thought about where you want her to stay tonight-in here or in the nursery?" Matt asks.

"Since I tend to be a light sleeper, I am thinking the nursery, as long as they will follow the rules about no supplemental bottles or pacifiers as well as me feeding her on demand since I want to try to breastfeed exclusively," replies Betty.

"Does that make me a bad mom?" asks Betty somewhat worriedly.

"Not at all, sweetheart," responds Matt reassuringly. "You just had major surgery and if you will sleep better not hearing every little noise she makes, then that is what we will do. I also think I'll sleep better that way too."

_Matt calls the nurse and informs her of their plans, with Nurse Marie assuring both of them that their orders regarding the feeding of Rosalina will be followed._

"Here, I'll let you put this on her bassinet," comments Nurse Marie as she hands him a card that clearly states, in both pictures and words, "breastfed baby."

"Oh, that is cute," comments Betty, who starts to laugh but then stops herself since it feels odd to do so with her incision.

_Betty and Matt try to get to sleep early, with interruptions from the nursing staff approximately every two to three hours to feed Rosalina. Matt gets up each time to assist, with weary looks at each other by the morning. _

After the 6am feeding Matt states, "Rosalina certainly seems into the breastfeeding idea, which is the best food for her from all that we've read. And, she'll eventually sleep a little more at a time when her stomach grows and is able to hold more."

"I don't want these first few months to go by too quickly, but one thing I already don't think I'll miss is the interrupted sleep," replies Betty with a yawn.

_They decide to have Rosalina remain in the room given that the sun is starting to rise. All three of them then proceed to try to rest before the hospital staff starts their rounds and any family or friends try to stop by and visit. Matt, surprisingly, is unable to fall asleep, but smiles as he watches Rosalina and Betty do so. He takes out the baby book they brought with them and reads about c-sections since that was not something they had expected. _


	2. Chapter 2

_At 7am there is a shift change, with the new nurse, Cathy, coming in to introduce herself. She quietly speaks to Matt and then checks Betty's blood pressure, which is running 130/70, a vast improvement from the past several weeks. Luckily, Betty and Rosalina continue to sleep._

At 7:45am, Dr. Day enters the room and says, "I am going to check Betty before heading over to the office."

Gently rousing Betty so she doesn't startle her, Dr. Day examines her quickly, gives them the thumbs up sign and announces, "It is looking just like it should. I do want you up and moving soon. The nursing staff will be in shortly to remove the catheter and the epidural line. You will continue to get pain medication through your IV on a PCA system."

"What exactly is a PCA system?" asks Betty in a soft tone since Rosalina is still sleeping.

"PCA stands for Patient Controlled Analgesia. Basically, you will press a button to deliver the pain medication when you feel you need it. This allows you not to have to wait for pills or get shots. It gives the control to the patient and is known to assist with recovery from surgery," replies Dr. Day.

"I was just reading about c-sections, and they suggest that Betty press the button before trying to get up or being examined," states Matt.

Dr. Day nods affirmatively and says, "Yes, those are both good times to give oneself a dose since such is often painful, especially initially."

_Dr. Day then excuses herself and indicates that she will be back at the end of the day. Smiling at Betty, Matt comes over to the bed, gives her a sweet kiss, and sits down next to her. They both glance at Rosalina, who is making an occasional gurgle, but continues to sleep. _

"Any other suggestions in those materials to assist with recovering from the c-section?" asks Betty.

"Yes, actually, several of the references indicate that putting a pillow in front of your belly when you get up and down can make that a lot easier," replies Matt.

"That sounds a little silly, but I'll definitely try it. But, since we are both tired already, you may need to remind me," responds Betty.

"I'll do my best to help us both remember that "helpful hint," answers Matt.

"You will likely be limited to sponge baths until the steri-strips are ready to be removed. I don't mind trying to assist with that," comments Matt with a smile, "or whoever we hire as a nurse to help with the baby can do that too if you'd prefer."

Smiling back at Matt, Betty replies, "I'd definitely rather you have that task than a nurse and hopefully Hilda can do my hair. The nurse can focus on the baby and the household chores."

"Sounds like a plan," answers Matt.

_Rosalina starts to stir, with Matt getting up and checking on her. He gingerly changes her diaper, with Betty laughing slightly at the number of attempts it takes him to get it tightly closed._

As Matt brings Rosalina over to Betty to nurse, he remarks, "We'll see how well you handle that, your Royal Highness, when you are up and about. It is harder than it looks."

"I suspect it may work better with two people changing her initially. I wasn't laughing at you, more with you, since she certainly was squirmy," responds Betty.

_Betty is nursing Rosalina when Cathy enters the room, with Betty briefly trying to cover herself until she determines whom it is._

"I suspect you'll become at least a little less modest rather quickly," jokes Cathy. "I'll let her finish up, and then we will remove the catheter, change out your epidural for the PCA, have you try to use the toilet, and then take a brief walk."

Betty retorts, "Perhaps you are correct about the modesty thing, but, for now, I am still going to try to be selective regarding who observes her nursing."

_Matt burps Rosalina while the nurse changes out the medication systems as previously agreed. She encourages Betty to get up slowly. Matt remembers to hand Betty a pillow to place in front of her incision._

"Good idea on the pillow," remarks the nurse as Betty gingerly takes her first few steps in over 24 hours.

Grimacing slightly, Betty announces, "Matt was doing some research this morning regarding recovery from c-sections, so we hope it comes in handy."

_They decide to take a walk from the room to the nursing station and back, with the nurse walking alongside Betty while Matt pushes the bassinet. They notice Gio, Dana, Daniel, Amanda, Marc, Tyler, and Claire getting off the elevator._

"Are you up to seeing them or do you want me to tell them to come back later?" asks Matt.

"A brief visit will be OK, but only after I am settled back into bed. Please make sure they are all healthy and wash their hands if they want to touch Rosalina," responds Betty.

"I'll go tell them we need them to wait here for a few minutes," states Matt, as he gives her a quick kiss and intercepts them at the desk, telling them that he'll be back for them shortly.

_Having gotten back in bed and surprised with how tiring the brief walk was, Betty is ready to welcome the visitors. The guests enter the room, with all of them glancing at the sleeping Rosalina and then taking a seat or standing. _

Handing Matt some flowers that come in a music box, Claire states, "Thanks for letting us visit and see the baby. We all found out about her arrival yesterday from Justin, who had to leave early to come meet his cousin."

Amanda asks, as she gestures towards Dana and Gio, "Are you all "besties" now or something?"

"I wouldn't say we are "besties," but we are "couples friends," responds Gio.

"We also helped out a bit yesterday, serving as witnesses to Matt and Betty's marriage ceremony," adds Dana.

"You got married!" exclaims a shocked, wide-eyed Daniel. "I guess that means you two are "the real thing"-congratulations."

"Thank you," reply Matt and Betty in unison.

"We are in love with each other and agreed that Rosalina deserved to have her parents officially married before she was born," comments Betty.

Matt continues, "We do plan on having a reception in a few months when we will renew our vows among family and friends."

Marc jokes, "Well, that is a relief, I, for one, enjoy a good party."

_There is laughter from all in the room, with Rosalina stirring somewhat at the noise. _

Matt distributes hand sanitizer as he informs them, "Whoever may want to hold Rosalina is respectfully requested to use either this hand sanitizer or wash up with soap and water."

"Yes, Sir," responds Tyler with a mock salute.

"Any volunteers to assist Matt with the diaper? She is quite a handful, or so he tells me," teases Betty.

"She was a moving target, at least last time," says a slightly red Matt, who then gives Betty a kiss before going over to the bassinet.

"It has been a while, but I'll give it a try," responds Claire.

As she looks lovingly at Gio, Dana remarks, "I, for one, at least want to watch since we'll be doing that ourselves very soon."

_Matt and Claire proceed to tag team on the diaper, with stifled laughter from several present when it takes them two tries to get the new diaper on securely. All of the guests then take turns holding Rosalina, which gives Matt a chance to sit next to Betty's bed and encourage her to drink fluids._

As Rosalina starts to fuss, Betty quips, "If you men, other than Matt, would please leave the room, Rosalina seems to hungry again and I am her bottle."

Gio jokes as he leaves the room, "Well, you did flash me in London, but this is somewhat different, so I will join the others."

"Really funny," Betty calls after him.

As Rosalina nurses, Amanda comments, "Well, I don't think the Daddy will complain about getting a front row seat to this show."

"No complaints, but this is not about what I like to see. Instead, this is about what is best for my daughter and wife," retorts Matt.

Dana asks, "Betty, honestly, what does it feel like?"

Betty, who has finished nursing the baby with Matt handing her to Claire for burping duties, replies, "I am not sure how to describe it. My milk hasn't come in yet, so I may change my perspective, but right now it seems "natural." I do think using the lanolin cream is helping, since I am not too sore."

Amanda asks, "Does it feel similar to when a man puts his mouth there?"

"Amanda!" exclaims Claire. "That question is pushing it, even for you."

"I think it is a valid question and Betty can choose not to answer it, just like when the pregnant ladies didn't want to comment about their sex drive," retorts Amanda.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Betty sighs and states, "Definitely does not feel the same as a man at one's breast, but it is good in its own way."

"Speaking of men and breasts, excuse me for a moment," adds Betty, who then positions Matt in between her and the guests while she has him apply the lanolin cream.

_The surprised look on Amanda's face results in smirks exchanged between husband and wife. Matt helps Betty close the gown while Dana gets Tyler, Daniel, Gio and Marc._

"Everybody decent?" calls Daniel prior to entering the room.

"Yes, please come in," replies Betty.

Amanda remarks, "Well, Rosalina and Betty, with some help from Matt, seem to have a breastfeeding routine set for now, but even I agree it is not meant for mixed company."

_The visitors stay for about another 20 minutes before heading out to start their respective workdays. Betty and Matt enjoy a few minutes of just them with their daughter, with everyone taking a nap. __After all three of them, including Rosalina, have their respective lunches, Matt and Betty proceed to call friends to share the news of the baby's birth. Betty is glad when Christina answers her phone. They speak for a few minutes, with Christina promising to send along some of her "baby girl originals" for Rosalina to wear. __Victoria stops by briefly early in the afternoon. Ignacio and Elena arrive around 4pm and are present when Dr. Day comes by to examine Betty._

"Everything is healing nicely," comments Dr. Day. "You should be able to go home tomorrow. "

"Excellent," remarks Matt.

"Since you indicated previously that money is not a problem, I do suggest that you hire a baby nurse to assist with Betty's recuperation, household chores, and, of course, mommy and daddy maximizing their sleep," adds Dr. Doctor Day.

"We plan on it," responds Betty. "We are actually down to a few top candidates, since there will be at least two shifts of nurses initially. We are expecting them here in a bit so that we can see how they interact with Rosalina and us too."

_Ann, Joyce, Toni, and Zoe, the top baby nurse choices, come by the hospital. Elena asks them some interesting questions based on her own nursing experience. While all four women are impressive, they decide to go with Joyce for the daytime nurse and Zoe for the nighttime nurse. _

_Betty and Matt turn in early as they anticipate another evening of disrupted sleep courtesy of the frequently hungry, but luckily healthy Rosalina. Rosalina does not disappoint them, as she is brought down to their room from the nursery every two to three hours to nurse just as a newborn infant should. _


	3. Chapter 3

_On Friday morning, Betty and Matt both manage to sleep through the nursing shift change at 7, awakening when Dr. Day comes in to examine Betty at 8:15am._

"Good morning," states Dr. Day softly. "I take it Rosalina had you both up most of the night, that is usually a good sign at least as far as breastfeeding goes."

"Yes, we are trying to put a positive spin on the lack of sleep too," replies Betty, who is unable to stifle a yawn.

"Your blood pressure readings have been great, especially the last 12 hours despite the lack of sleep, running 125/65 at the worst. No need for medication. Your incision is also healing nicely. The steri-strips should fall off by themselves within the week. You can leave anytime today that you would like. Please make a postpartum visit at my office for a month from this past Wednesday," remarks Dr. Day.

"What about showering?" asks Betty.

"If you can manage to shower without getting the steri-strips wet for at least the first few days, then that is fine. You can hold a towel over the incision while you shower to keep the area dry. Having your back, rather than front, facing the shower head also helps. Once the strips start coming off by themselves, just use regular soap, preferably mild, on the area and on your breasts as well if you continue with the breastfeeding," answers Dr. Day.

Dr. Day informs them, "In fact, you and Matt could shower together since you may be stiff and have trouble bending if you drop something. He could also hold the towel or similar item over that area for you."

With a teasing tone, Dr. Day adds, "Of course, how much your bodies directly interact with each other remains limited until after your postpartum check up."

Betty and Matt both blush prior to Betty replying, "We both know the rules about intimacy for the postpartum period. At least, it sounds like I have some options related to bathing, I'm glad about that."

Shaking the doctor's hand, Matt comments, "Thank you for your willingness to take us on as patients and helping Rosalina arrive healthy. Betty's being able to get to 37 weeks plus is a testament to both her hard work and the good care she received."

"Not trying to get out of my bill, now are you?" jokes Dr. Day. "Seriously, you are both more than welcome, I'm glad it all turned out so well."

"We'll see you in a little less than a month, thanks again doctor," calls Betty as Dr. Day leaves the room.

"Well, another visit from Rosalina's pediatrician's office and then we can get ready to head home, as a family of three," says Matt.

"A family of three, that has a nice ring to it," replies Betty, who pulls Matt towards her for a gentle kiss.

"Agreed," responds Matt.

As Rosalina starts to fuss, Matt adds, "Of course, it seems like Rosalina has her own agenda, namely another stop at the mommy milk supply store."

"Once my milk has come in, the daddy bottle store will open up soon after since I will definitely try to make use of the breast pump. While it looked embarrassing in the videos, I will certainly want the break," retorts Betty, making them both laugh.

Shortly after Rosalina is done nursing, there is a knock at the door, with the pediatrician announcing, "Hello, it is Dr. Factor from Skyline Pediatrics. I've come to check your daughter one more time before you are both discharged."

"Please come in," respond Betty and Matt.

"She is not going to like me, but I want to check her body color and reflexes," teases the doctor as she unwraps Rosalina, who definitely protests being unbundled.

_Dr. Factor hands the baby back to Matt so he can re-dress her. Both Betty and the Doctor chuckle a bit given that Rosalina does not seem to want her t-shirt on._

Dr. Factor states, "She is doing very well, having already regained some of the weight she lost initially. She is 6lbs, 11 oz. I expect she may be back to her birth weight by her one week follow-up appointment even if we are satisfied if that is the case by two weeks."

"We'll see you next Wednesday afternoon, then," remarks Betty.

"You," says Dr, Factor as she points at Betty, "Let Matt do most everything since you just had surgery and you are the one feeding her. You'll get plenty of chances to change diapers and such. In fact, remember to lift as little as possible since that will assist with your recovery."

"Yes ma'am," replies Betty, blushing slightly. "I take it my tendency to want to do for myself and difficulty taking it easy has been revealed to you too. I did pretty well following the bed rest restrictions, so a little more time relying on others shouldn't be as hard."

"You are correct, your "put others first" mantra was told to me. The best way to be there for your daughter is to let others help you," retorts Dr. Factor.

"Betty is right, she did a great job following Dr. Day's orders related to the high blood pressure, so I suspect she'll do just fine allowing others to help with Rosalina's care until given the go ahead to be up and about more," comments Matt.

_Dr. Factor excuses herself, which gives Betty and Matt a few minutes alone. Betty enjoys having the now sleeping Rosalina rest peacefully in her arms_.

Betty asks Matt, "How exactly are we getting her home? It is not like taxi's come equipped with car seats."

"Actually," replies Matt, "My mother has had a car seat installed in one of the town cars, which she says is at our disposal until we pick from among the Hartley vehicles which one we want as ours."

"You are serious, aren't you? It's great that she seems so welcoming of the baby, and accepting of me at the moment, but I must admit that I am worried I am dreaming about her changed attitude," responds Betty.

"Let's try to go with it for as long as her pleasantness lasts, even if it is weird," comments Matt.

"I also need to practice my driving and you likely will want to do so as well since neither of us has done so as of late or ever, for that matter," adds Matt.

"Yes, we'll likely need to find a parking lot at one of your Dad's buildings before either of us gets out onto the road," answers Betty.

_Matt proceeds to pack up their belongings. Luckily most people have not sent things to the hospital. Several people have indicated to Matt that they are having gifts delivered to the town home, but have asked him to not mention them to Betty so that she can be pleasantly surprised. Matt and Betty sit through the short video required of all departing maternity families regarding proper baby care._


	4. Chapter 4

_After Matt assists both Betty and Rosalina in getting dressed, they head downstairs to the reception area. Matt pushes Betty in a wheelchair while Rosalina rests in her lap. They wait under the overhang for the town car. Cal and Victoria surprise them by arriving in the town car to join them for the ride home. _

"We hope you don't mind us joining you for Rosalina's first car ride. This way you can both sit with her and help her be comfortable," comments Cal.

"That is fine Dad, it is a nice gesture," responds Matt as he glances at Betty.

"Once we get home, we would appreciate it if we could have some time alone to get situated before people start showing up to congratulate us," he adds.

"Not a problem," retorts Victoria. "In fact, while you have definitely gotten better at putting limits on people in the last few months," which results in smirks from Matt, Betty, and Cal, "let me know if anyone needs a talking to regarding your rules about visitors, I'd be glad to assist with that."

"I'm sure you would," teases Cal, which gets him on the receiving end of one of Victoria's famous glares.

_The ride home is uneventful, with Rosalina sleeping most of the trip, seeming to enjoy the motion of the vehicle. Betty waits in the car with Rosalina and Victoria while Matt and Cal bring in the various items. He hands Rosalina to his father to carry into the house, which results in Cal beaming. Betty and Rosalina get settled in the downstairs "baby area" with Betty looking over the various food items, balloons, etc that have been delivered._

"What is that?" asks Victoria as she looks at an unusual arrangement on the table.

"I think that is a cookie and fruit bouquet," comments Matt. "It is sort of a new thing, you can get them in various designs for specific occasions."

"I think I'll try a little of both before Rosalina decides it is time for her late afternoon meal," announces Betty.

_The adults all have a snack, with Betty calling her father to let him know they have arrived home safe and sound. Rosalina starts to fuss, with Cal and Victoria deciding that it is a good time to leave since Betty is going to breastfeed._

"I can hear my granddaughter now. We don't want to overwhelm you on your first day home, so I likely won't stop by until sometime tomorrow. I did leave several meals in your refrigerator and freezer since I suspect neither of you is up to cooking," comments Ignacio.

"Papi, thanks so much! You are right, neither of us has the energy to cook or your talent with it either," replies Betty.

Betty adds, "If you would call before you come over, that would be much appreciated. If we don't pick up the phone that hopefully means we are all resting. We will then give you a ring when we are awake and presentable."

"You are more than welcome. A call before we arrive is fine with us. Try to get some sleep between feedings and diaper changes. We'll see you tomorrow. Remember how proud I am of you and that I love you, Mija," replies Ignacio as he hangs up the phone.

_Betty sits in a recliner in the living room, requesting a pillow from Matt. She feeds Rosalina, who takes a little longer than previously to start nursing, seemingly interested in her new surroundings. _

At 7:30 pm, the doorbell rings, with Matt opening the door and stating, "Welcome, Zoe. We are glad you are here since the nights have been long so far."

"They'll get better soon, I promise," says Zoe. "Please remind me where everything is so that we won't be stumbling around at 3am. As we discussed, my typical routine is to get up, change the baby, and then go get Mommy for the feeding. Sometimes I will also get Mommy before I change the baby if she is not too fussy."

"Do you mean Betty or the baby being fussy?" asks Matt with a teasing tone, which results in a look from Betty.

"I was referring to the baby, but Betty will have every right to be fussy too given everything her body has gone through and continues to go through related to breastfeeding," responds Zoe.

"Do you know where you plan on feeding her?" asks Zoe.

Betty replies, "I am thinking in the reclining chairs in either our room or Rosalina's room. Lying down to nurse her hasn't worked as well so far and the recliner is actually more comfortable than the rocking chair, at least to nurse."

"Well, then, I'll come to awaken you when your daughter calls and you'll decide which room at that time," responds Zoe.

_Betty and Matt eat one of Ignacio's casseroles for dinner. They invite Zoe to join them but she graciously declines. _

"I need to remember to thank my dad again in the morning, this tastes wonderful after the hospital food. He also kept the spice level down, which I am sure Rosalina will appreciate even if I'd prefer it had a little more kick," comments Betty.

"Yes, this was definitely several steps up from the special of the day at the hospital. Hopefully your dad can give us some pointers on meals that we, or our "temporary staff," can prepare that are healthy, tasty, and agreeable to both my beautiful wife and daughter," replies Matt.

Getting up and sitting on Matt's lap, Betty remarks, "You definitely make me feel beautiful and loved, even with all this," as she waves her hand around her postpartum shape, "I'm sure your attitude is contributing to our breastfeeding success thus far."

_Betty rests her head on Matt's shoulder, giving him a sensual kiss that he returns in kind. They sit there contentedly for a few minutes, reluctantly getting up when they hear Rosalina's cries from the other room._

"Apparently, duty calls," states Betty.

_They head upstairs, with Betty getting situated in the recliner in the nursery followed by Zoe handing her a just changed, and hungry Rosalina. Zoe excuses herself to give them some privacy. Matt quietly joins them and waits for the feeding to be finished, proudly taking Rosalina for burping duties and getting her ready for bed_.

As they enter their room and change into their pajamas, Betty announces, "It looks like we'll get into a routine quickly, with more hours between feedings and longer periods of alert time with Rosalina both things to look forward too."

"Not too far off for either of those things, I suspect," responds Matt.

They get into bed, with Betty snuggling against him, and commenting, "Although Rosalina will likely have me up every two hours or so, I will still sleep better with you right next to me than in a separate bed nearby."

"Same here," replies Matt, "I sleep much better sharing a bed with you then on a pull out bed at the hospital, that's for sure."

"Plus, more opportunity to try out some of those alternate activities we looked into," he adds with a smile.

"Matt! We have a visitor in our house, a newborn that gets up about every two hours at night, and I just had surgery. I, too, am looking forward to resuming our "relations" but can't quite contemplate that right now," retorts Betty, who gives him a kiss just the same.

Matt says, "Betty, whenever you are ready to be intimate again, I suspect I will be more than ready to be so as well. No pressure. Listen to what your body tells you and I predict it will work out great."

_They both fall asleep quickly. Nurse Zoe is in their room, gently waking Betty about every 2.5 hours to feed Rosalina. Matt tends to awaken briefly at each feeding, with Betty motioning for him to stay in bed to maximize his rest. Betty also enjoys the fact that he wraps his arm around her instinctively each time she comes back into their bed. _


	5. Chapter 5

_On Saturday morning, Betty and Matt decide that Rosalina's most recent feeding, which starts shortly after 7am, means that the day has officially begun._

"Right now, 4 hours between each feeding at night will likely seem like a gift," comments a yawning Betty as she hands Rosalina to Zoe.

"You are probably right. Four hours of sleep in a stretch seems short under normal circumstances, but a newborn baby certainly puts things in perspective," responds Zoe.

Entering the room, Matt gives Betty, and then Rosalina, a kiss as he remarks, "Well, that shower made me feel much better and more awake, at least for the moment."

"Not nice to taunt me," retorts Betty, who then bursts into tears.

She then announces, more to herself than to either Matt or Zoe, "Why in the world is that making me cry?"

Zoe comments, "Remember, you'll likely get tearful and be emotional, at least for a few weeks, due to the combination of pregnancy hormones, breastfeeding hormones, and sleep deprivation."

"So, my reaction is normal? Good, because I scared myself," replies Betty as she regains her composure.

"Betty, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you. Dr. Day said that you could try to shower, as long as you keep the incision area dry, or at a minimum, have a sponge bath," responds Matt as he gently hugs her.

"Would you like to try either of those?" asks Zoe.

"Part of the reason you hired a nurse was to help out with both baby care and mommy care. It would really not be a problem at all," adds Zoe.

"Maybe a little later, thank you for the offer," replies Betty.

"What would really help is if you could get some breakfast going since Rosalina may have seemed to eat all night, but we did not," continues Betty.

Handing the baby to Matt, Zoe answers, "Certainly, I'll get right on it."

After Zoe leaves the room, Betty states softly, "As we discussed at the hospital, I'd rather have you than the nurse assist me with bathing."

"Good, because, other than Rosalina renting your breasts for the moment, I still prefer that your body is for both of us to enjoy and no one else," responds Matt.

Blushing, Betty says, "Likewise for your body too, but our enjoyment has certain restrictions at the moment."

"I know, and I'll do my best to follow them, but looking is not against the rules," answers Matt.

"How about we do a quick sponge bath now and then maybe do a shower later, during Joyce's shift, since you should try to sleep when Rosalina is napping," says Matt.

"Great suggestion," responds Betty. "Please give Rosalina to Zoe and then we'll get "my rinse" done before we eat."

"As you wish, my Queen," says Matt as he bows, which makes both of them chuckle, especially since Rosalina seems to enjoy the movement.

_Matt goes down to the kitchen and speaks briefly with Zoe. Zoe places Rosalina in the bassinet so she can finish preparing the eggs and toast. Matt goes back upstairs and helps Betty with the sponge bath and getting dressed. They join Zoe and Rosalina in the kitchen within 20 minutes. Rosalina is resting peacefully in the bassinet._

"You look much more rested and refreshed," comments Zoe when Betty enters the kitchen.

Glancing quickly at Matt, Betty responds, "I do feel much better. I think it will be in my best interest to get dressed everyday rather than staying in my pajamas."

"I think that is an excellent idea," answers Zoe.

_While Matt and Betty eat, complimenting Zoe's cooking since it does exceed their own, there is a light knock at the door, indicating that Joyce has arrived for her shift. With a nod from Matt, Zoe goes to let Joyce in. The two nurses briefly converse, with Joyce then coming into the kitchen to join Matt, Betty, and Rosalina._

"Glad to be home, as a family, rather than in the hospital, I'd suspect even with the lack of sleep," comments Joyce as she sits at the table.

"Most definitely," reply Matt and Betty, virtually in unison.

"If you don't mind, I'll get started on some of the laundry and extra disinfecting of Rosalina's toys, while I think you should try to rest since Rosalina is sleeping for the moment," states Joyce.

"Since Rosalina has gone 3 hours at the most so far between feedings, and we are now at almost 2 hours since her last one, I think I'll read for a bit and even check emails. I'll try to rest after the next one," answers Betty.

"Your choice, but remember to get in as much daytime sleep as you can," responds Joyce.

_Betty checks her emails, chuckling to herself at the various greetings and congratulations friends and families have sent. Rosalina goes 3 ½ hours between feedings, a record for her. Betty follows Joyce's advice, getting a good two hours nap in after the next feeding. Of course, it helps that she has Matt rest with her._

Betty is trying to rest again after the 2pm feeding when she loudly announces, "Oh my! I believe my milk has come in, and it definitely feels different, to put it nicely."

"Are you sure?" asks Matt.

"Here, come feel this," retorts Betty as she brings his hands to her breasts, "And, before you get any ideas, I did not mean that in a sexual way at all."

"I know you didn't," replies Matt, smiling at her, "But, I think you are right, they feel hard to the touch, and likely painful."

Joyce, hearing their discussion, enters the room and hands Betty ice packs as she remarks, "Ice, not heat, to help with the initial engorgement."

"Thanks," replies Betty, as she places the ice packs on both breasts, and sighs. "That does help some, even if it looks silly."

"Right now, appearance is less important than your comfort," comments Matt as he gives her a gentle kiss.

Matt answers the ringing phone, saying "Hello, Ignacio, yes we are getting settled in. Here is Betty," as he gives her the phone.

"Yes, you can certainly come over, as long as everyone agrees not to laugh at my sitting here with ice packs on my chest," states Betty.

_Ignacio, Hilda, and Bobby arrive, with Elena unable to make it due to work. They admire the sleeping Rosalina before coming in to speak with Betty._

"I thought you were joking about the ice packs," states Ignacio as he sits down and looks at her somewhat worriedly.

"My milk came in just a bit ago, the ice helps," responds Betty.

"I guess the breasts really do go up several sizes when nursing," remarks a wide-eyed Bobby, who can't help but stare at the size of Betty's chest.

"Hey!" remarks Matt, "You are right, but please try not to look at my wife like that."

Hilda adds, "Yeah, your eyes should be over here," pointing to herself, "not on my sister's assets."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, I'll do my best to keep my eyes at the shoulders or above level," replies a red Bobby.

"I'll admit it is a BIG change," announces Betty, which results in laughter all around.

"Hilda, and that means Hilda only, come feel this," adds Betty.

"Ouch, that is hard as a rock and likely hurts, but hopefully will be over with soon," states Hilda.

"Yes, I hope the books are right about the engorgement not lasting long, as long as the baby likes to nurse, which Rosalina seems to be happy to do so far," comments Matt.

_They visit for about two hours before Rosalina starts to get fussy._

Matt remarks, "Rosalina is hungry again. Since I've read that the first feeding after the milk comes in can be eventful, I believe Betty would like Hilda, Joyce, and myself as their only audience."

Betty states, "Matt is correct, we'll call you two when she is done."

As she hands Rosalina to Betty, Joyce suggests, "Massage your breasts and then squeeze a little milk out. It will make you feel better and help her latch on."

"I think Susan said that in class too, at least our "experts" seem to be on the same page," comments Hilda.

"Yes, that does sound familiar and I'll try anything," replies Betty, with a chuckle from all as some of the milk squirts into the air.

"Here goes nothing," announces Betty, as she puts Rosalina to her breast.

_Rosalina does some stopping and starting with the nursing, seeming surprised at the amount of the milk. She even gags slightly when the milk lets down, but resumes nursing quickly. Betty switches sides, with Rosalina spending only 5 minutes on the second breast._

"Well, in this case, I'll know which one to start with next time," jokes Betty, with her breasts temporarily different sizes.

"As long as she is nursing well and you are not in too much pain, then that is what matters," states Matt, as he gives her a kiss.

"True," replies Betty, with Hilda, as well as Ignacio, and even Bobby, who have both just returned to the room, nodding in agreement.

_They visit for the next few hours, with Betty eventually dozing off in her chair, resulting in the four of them quietly leaving the room._

Looking at Matt, who has trouble stifling a yawn, Ignacio remarks, "Other than the lack of sleep, everyone is doing great, especially considering the c-section. You have taken very well to both the father and husband roles, I'm proud to call you my son-in-law."

Blushing at the compliment, Matt replies, "Thanks. They are both very special ladies who deserve the best. I am sure that the support, and understanding, we are getting from all of you will help make being new parents and newlyweds easier, with our love for each other certainly a bonus when it comes to any challenges we may encounter."

Matt adds, "If I am hearing correctly, Rosalina is ready to eat again. I am going to get Betty up. We'd be pleased if you'd stay for dinner, with one of your entrees being on the menu."

"I think we'll take you up on that offer," says Ignacio. "Bobby and I will head into the kitchen and get things prepared while you and Hilda, along with Joyce, assist Betty with Rosalina's meal."

_After gently waking Betty with a sweet kiss, Matt assists her in positioning Rosalina for nursing. Rosalina seems pleased and also puzzled by the change in the milk, but nurses well nonetheless. Betty and Matt, with Joyce joining them, sit down with Ignacio, Hilda, and Bobby for dinner. Everyone compliments Ignacio on another wonderful meal. Rosalina's bassinet, which is on wheels, allows her to remain in the room with them. Matt escorts the guests to the door, with promises to visit again in the next few days._


	6. Chapter 6

_With nearly two hours having passed since Rosalina's last feeding started, Betty decides against trying to nap. Instead, she motions to Matt to sit down on the couch, with her leaning against him, as they select a movie._

"Would you care to join us?" Matt asks Zoe, whose shift started about 15 minutes earlier.

"Thank you, but no, I am not a movie type person, especially when you two look like you are having a date night," responds Zoe with a smile.

Looking at each other, Betty says, as she sits up slightly, "We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, we can sit further apart if that would make you want to stay."

"I am going to make you two some popcorn. You sitting there together like that is great and, in fact, cute and romantic. It is nice to see two people who so obviously adore each other. I'll be back in a few," calls Zoe as she excuses herself.

_Shrugging, Betty cuddles against Matt again, with him wrapping his arms around her gently, careful to not place too much pressure on her incision or go near her chest. When Zoe returns with the popcorn, she notices that Betty is having trouble getting comfortable due to her breasts being engorged._

"Did you ever take that shower?" asks Zoe.

"No, I didn't," responds Betty.

Betty adds, as she points to her chest, "Also, I am thinking that warm water would aggravate this even more."

"Yes, warm water is not a good idea, but cool water would likely provide you with some relief. You will need to keep the incision area dry, perhaps with a plastic bag held in front of you rather than a washcloth since that is more secure. I can go get that started if you would like," states Zoe.

Blushing slightly, Betty replies, "Actually, Matt previously volunteered to help me with bathing while I recover from Rosalina's delivery, and I think I'll take him up on that if the offer is still out there," as she turns around and looks at her husband.

Giving her a sweet kiss, Matt says, "Of course I would still love to be your bathing assistant. I think such is in the spouse job description."

"I'm sure you would," teases Zoe, making Matt blush.

"I'll find some other tasks to do then," continues Zoe as she leaves the room.

_Matt helps Betty get off the couch. He grabs a plastic garbage bag from the kitchen, and then follows Betty upstairs. They enter the master bathroom together. _

"Let me help you with your clothes," states Matt as he carefully assists her in removing her top, "You are not supposed to bend or stretch too much yet."

As Betty stands there in her underwear and bra, feeling somewhat self conscious, she orders, "Since you are getting in there with me, off with your clothes too, Mister."

While he is removing his shirt and pants, Matt says, "I think it is best if I leave my underwear on."

"Why?" asks Betty.

"Because a certain part of my body has already woken up, simply you being there in only your underwear is enough for him. Apparently he doesn't understand our current prohibitions," jokes Matt.

"Oh," replies a wide-eyed, yet smiling Betty, as she glances downward at Matt.

"Well, I don't think it's fair if you are the only one who gets to enjoy the view," announces Betty, with a mild pout evident on her face.

"Valid point," retorts Matt. "I'll make a deal, I'll remove my underwear as long as you do not complain if you are accidentally poked. He, gesturing towards his genital area, does not follow orders easily, especially where you are concerned."

Betty replies, "Acceptable compromise."

She then teases, "Apparently we will both be a little uncomfortable due to engorgement then."

_They both laugh, with Betty allowing Matt to assist her in removing her bra, with him wincing with her at the hardness of her breasts as he gently rubs his hands across them, which makes her shiver. She puts her hand on Matt's shoulder while she removes her underwear. She then assists Matt in taking off his underwear, lightly running her hands across him, resulting in him taking a deep breath. Smiling at her, Matt turns on the water and has Betty determine the proper temperature._

"How exactly do you think we do this so that the incision doesn't get wet?" asks Betty.

"I think it will work best if I hold the bag in front of you, you stay close to me, and we climb into the shower together," replies Matt.

_They do as Matt suggested, with him groaning slightly due to Betty's body being pressed against him. _

"Sorry," says Betty with a small giggle, as she feels him against her back.

"No need to apologize," replies Matt in a husky whisper as he kisses her neck, "You can't help it if seeing you naked and having you close to me makes my body react."

"Glad to know that you still find me appealing despite what the pregnancy and breastfeeding are currently doing to my body," says Betty, turning her head slightly to kiss him on the lips.

"Most definitely," retorts Matt, "Motherhood really suits you. It probably doesn't hurt that I didn't have to see her come out from a certain place either."

"Oh really, I guess that is an actual benefit to a c-section then," jokes Betty.

_The shower proceeds without incident. The large size of the stall certainly has its advantages. It enables them to move relatively easily so that Betty gets some relief from the cool water on her chest and they are able to turn so that Matt can assist her with washing her hair and body without getting water on the incision. Matt gets some relief from the cool water as well. _

Betty leans into Matt, with her chest against the cool water that is set on the massage setting, for several minutes before reluctantly announcing, "I guess we need to get out, since Rosalina will be ready to eat very soon."

_Matt reaches around her and turns off the water. He steps out first, offering his hand to her so that Betty can get out safely. He assists Betty in drying herself, with Betty insisting on doing similarly for him. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Matt excuses himself momentarily, returning with clean underwear and pajamas for both of them. _

"Stay, please," states Betty, glad to have him near her as well as his assistance in getting dressed.

Hearing a light knock on the door just after they have gotten dressed and returned to the bedroom area, Matt calls, "Come in."

"Rosalina is ready for her Mommy again," says Zoe, as Betty sits down in the recliner.

"Did the shower help at all?" asks Zoe as she hands the baby to Betty.

"Yes, it did. The cool water on my chest was soothing and washing up in general made me feel more like myself," answers Betty.

"You do look more relaxed," comments Zoe.

"Actually you both do," she adds with a smirk, which makes them glance at each other and blush.

After about 15 minutes, Matt says, "It looks like she is done nursing for now."

He burps Rosalina before handing her back to Zoe, who states, "I'll get her to bed, you two should try to sleep as well since nighttime tends to be frequent feeding time for breastfed babies," as she leaves the room.

_They have another long night of Rosalina nursing often. With the help of Zoe, Betty is able to get back to sleep relatively quickly after each feeding rather than having the additional tasks of changing diapers and putting Rosalina back into her crib. _

After the 7:30am feeding, Matt and Betty check their emails and announce, almost simultaneously, "Several people want to know who won "Baby Lotto."

_They both laugh and decide to email Hilda, requesting that she notify all of those who attended the party of the baby pool winner. It turns out that Christina, of all the attendees, was the closest with regard to date, birth weight, and length. __Upon getting the email, Christina calls, with Matt handing Betty the phone. _

"I won, that is great, I guess I really do know you now don't I," teases Christina.

"Well, being a recent new mother yourself likely helped," replies a smiling Betty.

"Recovery going well?" asks Christina.

"While I may have had a baby on a runway floor, you had to have surgery. I also didn't have to do those middle of the night feedings either," adds Christina, somewhat sadly.

"I'm doing about as well as can be expected," responds Betty.

She adds, "Rosalina is doing great with breastfeeding even if people are having trouble keeping a straight face at the size of my chest right now."

Matt says, "The middle of the night feedings are not the worst thing to miss, and that is coming from someone who is not having to get up with each one."

Betty reminds her, "You and Stuart should be able to have another child someday, so you can experience all of this then, if you so choose."

"Very true," replies Christina, "but thanks for understanding just the same."

"The newborn to 3 month clothing that I've designed should arrive any day," says Christina.

"We hope so," replies Betty.

"Did you ever pick out a name for your clothing line?" asks Betty.

With a teasing tone, Christina replies, "No, I haven't. I was waiting for my best friend to provide me with some ideas."

"My two suggestions are **Christina's Creations **and **McKinney's Munchkins**," retorts Betty.

"I really like **McKinney's Munchkins**!" exclaims Christina, "I will use that if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'd be honored if you did," answers Betty.

_They engage in small talk for a few more minutes before Christina has to go and tend to a mischievous William. Betty and Matt agree to let Christina know when they get the clothing and even send her some pictures of Rosalina in the outfits. _


	7. Chapter 7

_After sharing a late lunch with Matt's parents and a brief visit from Betty's family, they are glad to have a few hours without interruptions from either the phone or wellwishers._

_Rosalina is somewhat cranky in the late afternoon, with Matt and Joyce taking turns walking with her, with some success until they stop moving. Betty, who has recently fed Rosalina, uses the rocking chair, yet Rosalina remains grumpy, not wanting to sleep. _

"I had read that late afternoon and early evening is often the most trying time for young babies and Rosalina seems to be proving that point," comments Matt.

"You don't think she has colic?" Betty asks Joyce worriedly.

Laughing, Joyce replies, "This is definitely NOT colic. Colicky baby basically won't let you near them and nothing you do makes them stop screaming. This is more of the "late day blues" common to many newborns."

Seeing that Betty looks close to tears, Joyce pats her shoulder and adds, "I can see why you might think that though, especially if you haven't been around many babies."

"That is a relief," states Matt, "I was thinking similar to you Betty, but luckily Joyce set us straight."

"I missed her first bath in the hospital," says Betty, "Since my recent shower made me feel better, I am wondering if a bath, with you two doing most of the activity and my supervising, could be soothing to her."

"Certainly worth a try," responds Joyce.

_They head upstairs and get out all of the bathing materials for Rosalina's sponge bath. Betty takes a seat nearby, so that Rosalina does not accidentally kick her incision. Matt, under Joyce's direction, begins Rosalina's sponge bath since a full bath is not allowed until the umbilical cord stump heals. _

Smiling at Betty, Matt remarks, as he hands Betty Rosalina, wrapped in her baby towel, "Well, apparently Mommy does know best, she definitely seems happier."

"Please go get the camera, I want to capture this moment," orders Betty.

"I was thinking the same thing," replies Matt, who returns shortly with the regular and video cameras.

"Matt, you go stand with Betty and Rosalina, so you can have a group shot in addition to the ones you just took," comments Joyce.

"Yes, ma'am," answers Matt.

_Rosalina falls asleep during their impromptu photos session, resulting in stifled laughter from all three of them. About a ½ hour later, Rosalina is ready to eat again. Betty and Matt then eat dinner themselves and decide to select a birth announcement prior to the last official feeding before going to bed. _

"Here are the three announcements that I like the most," comments Matt as he brings the laptop over and shows Betty several choices on a website.

Pointing, Betty says, "That one, with the words "_**The First Steps A Baby Takes Are Into One's Heart,**_ is my favorite-I love the hearts and flowers on the border."

"That one is great, some red, pink, and purple," states Matt. "We can put in her "vital statistics" and a picture if you want as well, we'll just need a bigger mailer."

"Won't that cost more?" asks Betty.

Before Matt can reply, Betty announces, "Oops, forgot again that money is not an issue, so the fancier one it is."

Smiling at his wife, Matt comments, "Great, I'll get the order in ASAP. With all the work and family connections we seem to have, based on all the emails we have been getting, I am thinking of 200."

"Won't people think we are fishing for gifts?" asks Betty.

"Maybe they will, but that is their problem, not ours. It says we can add a footnote which tells recipients that "good wishes, not gifts are welcomed," relays Matt as he reads the announcement design options.

"Please add that disclaimer, that will make me feel better," responds Betty.

Matt states to Betty, "Please review it before I put in the order. We are both tired and I want to make sure there are no typos."

"Perfect, just like our daughter and my husband," comments Betty, as she gives Matt a sweet kiss.

"I'll agree that Rosalina is perfect. Myself that is another matter entirely, but I'll continue to work on that," replies Matt as he returns her kiss.

_Shortly after Matt submits the birth announcement order, Rosalina awakens for her late evening meal._ _Rosalina's "nursing prowess" helps Betty's chest feel more comfortable by the end of the weekend. The next few days pass by quickly, a blur of feedings, diaper changes, and attempted sleep. Wednesday, which signifies that Rosalina is one week old, is quickly upon them._

"Well, at least I am getting out of the house," remarks Betty as she is getting dressed for Rosalina's one-week check-up.

"I think it will do us all some good to have a change in surroundings," replies Matt.

"What exactly do you think we need for this outing?" asks Matt.

Joyce, who has just changed Rosalina's diaper, suggests, "A fully equipped baby bag, the stroller, a drink for Mommy so she stays hydrated, and a list of questions for the pediatrician."

Laughing since it takes them nearly two hours to get all three of them ready, Betty says, "I'm glad that we have the use of the town car and don't have to worry about parking, at least that part should be relatively simple."

"Agreed," remarks Matt as he puts Rosalina in her car seat.

"She already has the high maintenance idea down, just as she should," Matt adds with a smirk.

"Yes, we women are known for that. We couldn't have her disappoint you, now could we," retorts Betty with a smile.

_They arrive at the pediatrician's office a few minutes early. They decide to wait outside since there are children of various ages there for sick appointments as well as children there for well visits and checkups, similar to Rosalina. _

"Rosalina and parents," calls the Nurse.

_Matt picks up the baby bag and carrier, having elected to leave the stroller in the car, and they follow the nurse to the exam room, which is decorated with a zoo theme. The nurse takes Rosalina's temperature, measures her head circumference, and gets her length. Rosalina protests being naked while being weighed. _

"Certainly feisty," jokes the Nurse. "Her weight is 7lbs, 4oz, which is even above her birth weight. That is great, keep up the good work."

"The credit goes to Betty, she has been nursing exclusively and, obviously, it seems to be going very well," responds Matt.

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Betty tells him, "You are doing about everything else, don't minimize that."

"Glad to hear you are distributing the baby duties. Dr. Factor will be in shortly to speak with you," states the Nurse.

"Since you have done all of the baby tasks other than feeding, please put her diaper back on and wrap her in a blanket while you wait, that should make her a little happier" instructs the nurse as she looks at Matt.

_Matt does as the nurse suggested, but Rosalina continues to cry._

"Do you want to try to nurse her?" Matt asks Betty, "That certainly has seemed to make her more content thus far."

"It is worth a try," replies Betty.

"Without the pillow to rest her on, I will need you to help support her body," comments Betty as she has some issues getting Rosalina situated.

_When the Doctor enters the room, she finds Matt kneeling by the chair, with Rosalina nursing happily. She laughs despite herself._

"I take it that nursing is a family affair and going very well. However you manage it, as long as she is thriving, that is what is important," states Dr. Factor.

As Matt hands Rosalina to the doctor to be examined, Dr. Factor asks, "Any questions?"

Betty, with her lack of sleep evident on her face and in her body language, asks, "She currently is wanting to nurse every 2 to 3 hours at night and about every 3 hours during the day, when might that improve?"

"Quite soon, actually. I would expect that she'll start lasting at least 3 hours between feedings by the end of the month, at the latest. If she continues to gain weight at a steady rate, most babies sleep through the night, meaning at least 5 hours in a stretch, by about 12 pounds or 3 months," replies Dr. Factor.

"Thank you, Doctor, you've given me some hope," responds Betty.

Dr. Factor states, "You are more than welcome. I typically see babies at two weeks of age too, but, since she is doing so well, please make an appointment for 3 weeks from now instead. You can, of course, call if you have any questions before then."

"We will," responds Matt as he puts a now full and content Rosalina back in her car seat and helps Betty up from the chair. "See you in less than a month."

_The car ride home is uneventful. They call both Matt's parents and Ignacio to share how well Rosalina is doing. They then all get a nap in following the next nursing. They are enjoying the early days of married life and parenthood even with the demands that a newborn presents. Betty and Matt frequently look at each other lovingly, glad they are sharing such experiences. _


	8. Chapter 8

_During the next two weeks, the Suarez-Hartley's get into a routine with their newborn daughter to the extent that Rosalina will permit it. As implied in their baby classes, Rosalina alternates between eating, in this case nursing, crying, soiling her diaper, and sleeping. Mid-morning and 8pm to midnight tend to be Rosalina's happiest times of the day while the late afternoon is when she cries the most. Matt and Betty inform friends and family alike of Rosalina's habits so that those who don't deal well with fussiness know when not to visit. _

_At about 2pm on Tuesday afternoon, Betty calls Mr. Dunne as he requested in an email. He wants an update on the baby and their plans, especially when they may return to England. _

"Let me see that gorgeous baby who has given her mother a different perspective on things," states Mr. Dunne when he turns on his videophone.

"She is adorable and seems to be growing nicely, does that mean we'll see you in England in the near future?" asks Mr. Dunne.

"Thank you. She is developing just as she should. Both my doctor and Rosalina's don't want either of us traveling until after the one month checkups at the earliest," replies Betty.

"Is there something you need Betty to take care of from here?" asks Matt somewhat hesitantly, knowing Betty's job is important to her yet wanting her to follow doctors' orders in relationship to recovering from the delivery.

"That is, if I can manage to stay awake," adds Betty as she yawns and then excuses herself.

"No, we actually do have everything under control, for now anyway. I don't expect to give any "real" work to Betty until a minimum of a month from now," responds Mr. Dunne.

He continues, "To be honest, I actually wanted to "test the waters" since many women, especially those who don't have to worry about money, have been known to change their minds and choose not to work once the baby is born."

"Well, I won't be one of those women," responds Betty.

Glancing at Matt, Betty states, "I have, on the other hand, been thinking that working half-time rather than full-time while Rosalina is young may be the best for her, me, and my marriage. I hope that is something you will consider."

"Having you available half-time is certainly better than not at all. If that is the eventual agreement, we'll need to determine what tasks remain yours and what goes to others. We can both think about that for at least the next week or so," suggests Mr. Dunne.

"Thanks for not immediately dismissing the idea," replies Betty.

"Yes, thank you," states Matt. "Balancing work and home obligations will likely be a challenge. Unlike many, we do have the financial luxury of not needing both of us to be working full-time and we'll need to weigh all the options."

After saying their goodbyes and hanging up the phone, Matt embraces Betty and says, "I agree that Rosalina, our marriage, your job, and our magazine are all priorities that will need to be taken into account. Still, it took a lot of guts to mention it to him given that he has the power to ruin either of our careers if he so chooses."

Kissing Matt, Betty replies, "Yes, he could "blackball" both of us in the publishing industry, but our family life is as important as any work success. Plus, if I am "only" half-time at Dunne, that will give me more time to devote to our magazine."

Teasing, "Even an ulterior motive in there too, but one that serves us so I approve, which makes it acceptable," jokes Matt.

"Very funny," retorts Betty as she gives him a playful shove. "Regardless of whether it is to your liking or not, the idea is now out there. Now we'll just have to see how it goes."

_Betty and Matt go in and admire a sleeping Rosalina followed by each of them taking a little time to themselves. A couple of hours of relative quiet pass before Rosalina awakens. As Matt "walks the floors" with Rosalina around 4:30pm, she lets out sweet giggles as he lifts her up and down and blows raspberries on her belly. _

Having arrived just after 4pm for a visit, Victoria proudly remarks, "Well, Daddy seems to know what makes her happy, now doesn't he."

"Yes, he does," agrees Betty, "And that is a good thing since a crying baby often makes Mommy cry too."

Patting Betty's shoulder, Victoria replies, "Well, your hormones are likely still out of sorts, especially with the breastfeeding and all, along with interrupted sleep. It will get better."

"Thank you for the encouragement," says Betty, "Others have said something similar and it has actually improved a bit already."

Cal, who arrived with Victoria, offers, "I'll take her for a while, if you need a break."

"Sure," responds Matt as he hands Rosalina to his father.

_Although Cal is doing very similar activities to those done by Matt, Rosalina occasionally cries and acts grumpy. _

After about 10 minutes of trying to soothe his granddaughter, Cal returns her to Matt, stating, "I, apparently, do not have the magic touch like you do."

As soon as Rosalina is back in Matt's arms and he begins talking to her, she smiles, with Betty commenting, "Apparently, Rosalina is right on schedule regarding starting to know familiar voices, especially her Daddy and Mommy."

"Yeah, Dad," adds Matt as he stands next to his father while he holds a happy Rosalina, "Take it as a compliment to me, but no insult to you."

"I'll try," retorts Cal, "Apparently, I will need to visit more often so that I am not a novelty to be fearful of."

"Dad," replies Matt, "I don't think Rosalina was afraid of you, instead she is just more comfortable with me, just as she should be."

_Rosalina, who ate just before the Hartley's got there, looks tired, so Matt swaddles her and then hands her to Cal, who lays her in the bassinet. After 5 minutes of protesting, she is fast asleep._

"We'd like to get something delivered for an early dinner, if that is acceptable to you," comments Victoria.

"That would be great," replies Matt, as Betty nods in agreement.

"How about Chinese?" suggests Cal, "That way there will be plenty of variety for all."

"Fine with us," responds Matt, "I know that Betty has been wanting beef mixed veggies, which she was not able to eat while pregnant since they suggest meat items being overdone, which doesn't work well for the vegetables in the dish."

_They place an order from Asian House, engaging in small talk during the meal. Betty and Matt assure his parents that they will be in the U.S. a minimum of once per month, especially since they will have access to one of the Hartley planes. About an hour after the meal is finished, Rosalina wakes up and wants to nurse. Victoria and Cal excuse themselves, saying they will call them to find a good time to come by during the next few days. _

"She certainly is hungry," comments Matt as Rosalina nurses eagerly.

"Yes, this time of the day tends to be one of her favorite times at the Mommy store," retorts Betty.

_Roughly an hour after eating, Rosalina, who is typically happy during the early evening hours, starts to cry, closing her eyes, and curling her legs up into her body. Betty, who is holding her, looks alarmed since Rosalina seems to be in pain. Matt goes to get Zoe, who was starting some laundry, since he too is concerned with Rosalina's obvious discomfort. _

Taking one look at Rosalina's body posture, Zoe tells them, reassuringly, "She'll be fine. I think she just has bad gas. Try to move her legs in a bicycle motion, that may help her get it out."

_Matt does as instructed, with Rosalina emitting gas very loudly several times over the next half hour._

Smiling, Matt jokes, "I never thought I would be so happy to hear someone fart."

"Me either," adds Betty, "I also don't like to see her in pain. Zoe, thanks for figuring that out so quickly before this first time mom was going to call the after hours doctor line."

"You are welcome," replies Zoe, "That is part of the reason you hired nurses-to try to answer baby related questions."

"Did you eat anything new or different this evening?" asks Zoe.

"Define new, please," replies Matt. "I say that because we had Chinese take out tonight, with Betty getting to enjoy one of her favorite dishes that was off limits when she was pregnant."

"Did that dish happen to have a lot of vegetables, most especially broccoli, green pepper, or cabbage?" asks Zoe.

Putting her hand to her head, Betty says somewhat tearfully, "All three, actually. We hadn't thought about how Rosalina might react to gas producing veggies. I'll be more careful next time. That was just plain stupid."

Giving Betty a hug, Matt remarks, "Betty, neither of us thought about it. It seems like what you eat while you are nursing will be more immediately noticeable with respect to Rosalina than the food you ate while pregnant. Please don't beat yourself up about it."

"Matt is right," Zoe states, "Each nursing baby reacts differently to their mother's food choices. I suggest having relatively simple meals for a while so it will be easier to determine what agrees and disagrees with her. My suspicion is the green pepper was not the offending veggie, but rather it was the broccoli or cabbage."

"Thanks," replies Betty, "We'll try that. I am definitely putting broccoli and cabbage on the forbidden list for now."

"Agreed," comments Matt, "I don't expect the list to get too long either, since you've had variety in your meals before now, with this being the first bad reaction."

Matt reminds Betty, "Nursing is the best food for her and you are doing a wonderful job at it. We knew parenting would involve some trial and error and we just confirmed it."

"You both made me feel not so guilty, even if it was an accident, I really appreciate it," responds Betty, who then gives Matt a sweet kiss.

_Luckily, Betty's dinner has passed through her system by the time of Rosalina's next feeding so the gas related discomfort is not repeated later that night. _


	9. Chapter 9

_At three weeks, and 3 days old, Rosalina is a healthy 9 lbs and sleeping 3 to 4 hours at a time at night rather than going only 2 to 3 hours at a time before letting everyone know she is hungry. While Betty is certainly enjoying the longer intervals between feedings, she is emotional and exhausted, with her having trouble remembering what it feels like to have adequate rest. _

Sitting in a chair next to Betty during the 11pm feeding, Matt gently touches Betty's arm and quietly says, as he smiles at both of them, "I think Rosalina is done nursing and you look like you are dozing off, I'll burp her and get her to bed. You should head back to our room and try to get some sleep while you can."

Reaching up and kissing Matt as she hands him Rosalina, who is awake but content, Betty replies, "That is a great suggestion. I was almost asleep there, which could have been dangerous if I lost my hold on her. Glad you were here to take over."

"Well, you didn't come close to dropping her. No worries. I'll see you in just a few minutes, " remarks Matt, who then proceeds to assist Rosalina in emitting a resounding burp.

Betty watches from the door as Matt swaddles Rosalina and gives her a light kiss on the forehead as he states, "Now, that is my girl. Try to give your mommy at least 3, but better yet 4 hours of uninterrupted sleep, she deserves it."

_When Matt arrives back in the master bedroom, he finds Betty standing in the dressing area, crying softly._

"Betty, what's wrong?" he asks as he comes over to her with concern evident in his voice.

"Honestly, I don't know," Betty replies. "Nothing specific, I guess I am just hormonal, overtired, and feeling very unattractive. A great combination to make me a royal mess."

"I think you are accurate on some of those things-you are recovering from surgery, haven't had a full, good night's sleep in over three weeks, and nursing a baby, so please give yourself a break," answers Matt.

"But you are wrong about the unattractive part, you are incredibly beautiful, motherhood suits you," adds Matt as he kisses her.

"You find me attractive with this extra baby weight?" You need your eyes examined," retorts Betty, who is feeling somewhat sorry for herself.

"I don't need to see an eye doctor, I continue to find you very appealing and am more in love with you than ever," replies Matt, who looks into her eyes and then gently embraces her followed by cupping her face and giving her a long, sensual kiss.

"I actually believe you," responds Betty, smiling through her tears.

"In fact, we could try some of those "alternate activities" you so diligently researched before Rosalina was born," suggests Betty.

Matt replies, "I, of course, am more than willing to oblige you, but also want you to get as much sleep as you can."

"I could really use one of your famous backrubs," states Betty. "If I don't fall asleep during my "treatment," then we can take if from there."

"Good plan," says Matt, raising his eyebrows and winking at Betty, which makes her laugh.

He locks the door before heading towards the bed, remarking, "In case we are up to more, I really don't want Zoe walking in on us."

"That would be embarrassing," comments Betty.

_They both get to the bed, with each removing the others' pajamas but leaving their respective undergarments on. They then lie down on the bed, with Betty on her side. Matt proceeds with Betty's backrub, with a deep sigh escaping her lips, which results in Matt smiling to himself._

Betty grabs Matt's hands and brings them to the front of her body, announcing, "I would like a whole body massage, please."

"Are you sure?" asks Matt. "I know you are sore and don't want to hurt you by mistake."

Betty replies, "I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable, but right now, this is very relaxing and better than sleep."

After a few minutes Betty turns towards Matt and suggests, "I think we should test out what I told Amanda about a man versus a baby at one's breast, as long as you go slowly and one side at a time, my milk hopefully won't let down and give you a bath."

"Your wish is my command since you are in charge," answers Matt with a glint in his eye.

_Betty moans softly and arches her back as Matt gently runs his mouth over one breast while concurrently gently massaging both of them._

With her eyes closed, Betty says in a sultry voice, "Definitely does NOT feel the same as a baby."

Lifting his head slightly, Matt teases, "I take it that is a good thing and you want me to give your other treasure the same treatment."

Opening her eyes slightly and glancing down at him, Betty nods affirmatively and manages to retort, "You…had…better."

As Matt glides his hands along her sides and trails kisses from her chest to Betty's mouth, she announces, "I want you against me."

As they passionately kiss, with their bodies essentially intertwined with each other, Betty exclaims, "Wow!" as she climaxes.

After catching her breath, she continues, "I wasn't expecting that, especially since we are both still wearing our underwear, with my not having a choice but to keep mine on to make sure we follow the doctors' rules."

Smiling at her, Matt responds, "I am glad our first official attempt at "alternate activities," has seemingly exceeded your expectations. Please never doubt how I feel about you."

"No doubts," replies Betty.

She slyly adds as she removes his underwear and climbs on top of him, "Luckily you don't have the same clothing restrictions that I do."

They make out for intensely for several minutes, with Betty providing Matt with her version of a total body massage, before Matt breathlessly whispers, "Betty, you are going to need to stop or we will have a major mess here at any moment."

Kissing Matt as she lays down next to him and puts her head on his chest, Betty comments, with a slight giggle, "I guess it would have been good to keep a few condoms around after all."

Matt's face breaks into a wide smile as he reaches over Betty and into his nightstand, pulling out an unopened package of condoms as he remarks, "Per the baby books, they suggested having some on hand if one doesn't want to risk having two children very close in age."

"Well the books had an excellent idea, even if we will use it in a way that was not quite how it was intended," retorts Betty, which makes both of them laugh.

_Betty insists on putting the condom on Matt, with him emitting a moan and holding his breath at the feel of her hands on him. They resume their ardent kissing, with their bodies pressed closely together. Betty smiles to herself when she feels Matt climax while he softly calls her name. _

They lay there contentedly in each others' arms for several minutes while their breathing returns to normal before Matt remarks, "I'd say we are both managing these alternative activities quite well."

"Agreed," comments Betty. "We are two intelligent people who are in love with each other, both of which were certainly in our favor for this particular "bedroom adventure." It was well worth the lost sleep."

_Matt goes to the bathroom and cleans up. They both reluctantly put their pajamas back on since Zoe will undoubtedly be at their door within a few hours when Rosalina is hungry again. Matt then unlocks the door and gets back into bed, wrapping his arms around Betty's waist. They both fall asleep quickly and contentedly. _

At about 2:30am, Zoe opens the door to the master bedroom and comes in, saying, "Betty, Rosalina is starting to wake up."

_Matt hears Zoe enter the room but Betty remains in a sound sleep. _

Matt kisses the back of Betty's neck and whispers, "Sweetheart, time to wake up."

Betty, not realizing Zoe is in the room, turns towards Matt and announces, "Time for another body massage, I'm up for that."

"Maybe later," replies Matt, "Right now Rosalina is ready for her next feeding."

With a shocked expression, Betty softly asks, as she looks at Matt, "Zoe is in here, isn't she?"

"Yes, I am," replies Zoe, "And no need to be embarrassed, you two are adorable."

"Thanks," responds Betty, who blushes nonetheless. "I think I'll feed her in here. Please give me about 3 minutes to fully wake up and get situated."

_Zoe brings Rosalina back in approximately 5 minutes. Rosalina is freshly diapered and ready for her middle of the night meal. Matt returns her to the nursery when she is done eating. _

_Rosalina's next feeding isn't until 7am, the longest she has gone so far at night. _

Zoe remarks, as Matt plays with Rosalina, "It is great that you two are managing to be intimate. Many couples have trouble recapturing that after a child is born, especially when certain activities remain restricted per doctor's orders."

"Well, we are both glad that doesn't seem to be a problem for us," responds Betty with a smile, with Matt nodding in agreement.

"Since she is now going at least 3 hours between feedings, you may want to consider trying to use the breast pump. It can give you some relief, especially since you seem to be in the over producing group, give you a break, and will also allow Matt, and others, to get the pleasure of feeding her," suggests Zoe.

"I thought we were supposed to avoid bottles for the first month," states Betty.

Zoe indicates, "The first two to three weeks are the most crucial. Once your milk supply is established, then using the pump, particularly after a "good" feeding, can get you both into a pattern and help others share in the responsibilities of parenting an infant."

"Well, I, for one, think Betty could use a break now and then," states Matt.

"Let's discuss it with Joyce today and determine when is a good time to try out that fancy machine. Because she seems to nurse more eagerly in the later afternoon and early evening, I would think earlier in the day may be the best time for a test run," suggests Matt.

"Good idea," replies Zoe, "Get her input too since you are correct that starting to use the pump should be decided relative to the baby's nursing schedule."

"We'll talk to Joyce then and let you know tonight what the plan is," states Betty.

_Zoe packs her belongings since her shift is ending. Matt and Betty take turns showering, which allows one of them to be available if Rosalina starts to cry. Joyce arrives about an hour after Zoe leaves, giving them time to be a young family without any outside influences._


	10. Chapter 10

_Betty and Matt eat a light breakfast while Joyce gets some laundry started. Shortly after 10am, Rosalina awakens from her early morning nap and nurses. Matt and Betty play with her for about 30 minutes before putting her down to rest. _

"Have you had to supplement with formula at all?" asks Joyce.

"Actually, I haven't. As Zoe commented, I seem to be in the "high producing category," rather than in the "typical" or "low producing" ones," responds Betty.

Matt adds, "Rosalina is thriving, and that is what is most important. But, I do wish that your breasts, while are certainly a pleasure for me to look at in any size, didn't seem to be causing you discomfort."

Raising her eyebrows, Betty retorts, "I get the feeling you are enjoying my "centerfold sized chest" look," which results in all three of them laughing.

"I certainly agree with you that I wish I were more comfortable," continues Betty as she rubs the sides underneath her breasts, "I swear, it feels like something is digging into me."

"Here, lift up your shirt and let me take a look, I want to make sure you don't have a clogged milk duct," instructs Joyce.

Smiling slightly, Joyce asks, "Do you have other nursing bras, because the weight of your breasts has apparently broken the underwire in this one."

Glancing at Betty, Matt remarks, "I'm glad it wasn't a clogged duct. Betty does have other nursing bras, but she wanted the ones with underwire for the day time to provide extra support."

"The other ones we bought have mesh in them, which will have to do for now. Definitely no running for me for a while," comments Betty, trying to make light of the unexpected situation.

"You can look online and all, but, as you just said, your best bet is likely to go with non-underwire bras and just modify your activity if you are afraid of gathering attention from your breasts moving," suggests Joyce.

"Rosalina went over 4 hours between feedings last night and Zoe thought Betty could start trying to use the breast pump. What do you think?" asks Matt.

"Betty's milk supply is certainly established, so it is a good time to try the pump, especially because you want to introduce Rosalina to a bottle within the first month or so or she may refuse it," replies Joyce.

As Matt leaves the room to get the pump and its accompaniments, Betty announces, "Matt already did the initial cleaning of the various parts, so now it appears time to see if it truly feels like being milked."

"I'll meet you all in the study, since we thought it may give Betty a little more privacy," calls Matt from the kitchen.

_Joyce pushes sleeping Rosalina, who is in her bassinet, towards the study, with Betty sitting down at the table waiting for Matt to return. He enters the room, with both Matt and Betty chuckling slightly at the number of items he puts down on the table. Joyce shows them how the various pieces of the pump fit together._

"Given your recent experiences with the bras, I think we need to see if the cones fit or if you'll need a larger size," states Joyce, which makes both Betty and Matt's eyes grow wide.

After having Betty put the cones on her breasts and then take them off, Joyce looks at Matt and tells him, "Please call the Lactation Station at the hospital and tell them you need to purchase a set of both the large and extra large cones for the pump, that way you won't have to make two trips."

"We'll have wait until Matt gets back to try the pump, which is a nice one by way," says Joyce.

_Matt takes a quick shower and prepares to leave for the store. He_ _gives Betty a sweet kiss and hug, as she looks mildly upset about the delay in using the pump._

"I called Mommy Mania and told them to hold any of the mesh bras in Betty's size for me. I'll pick those up on the way back from getting the cones. Is there anything else you think I need to get?" Matt asks Joyce.

Joyce replies, "Actually, some faster flow nipples. The ones that come with the pump are slow, since that is what most babies need, but, since Rosalina sometimes has to catch her breath when Betty's milk lets down, I suspect she'll want ones that go a little faster."

"Feast or famine, apparently," jokes Betty as she tries to lighten her own mood.

Matt whispers in her ear, as he gives her another kiss, "I'll get something for you too, in addition to lunch, since these items are really more for Rosalina than you."

"Thanks, I could use a pick up me," responds Betty, smiling slightly at her husband due to his thoughtfulness.

_Matt first stops at the hospital, locates the Lactation Store in the maternity wing, and pays for the cones and faster flow nipples. He then goes to Mommy Mania and purchases the 4 bras in Betty's size that they have in stock-two are white, one beige, and one black; he also gets a pair of lacy black underpants and a silk material nightgown, which results in a smirk from the salesperson. He stops at a jewelry store, selecting gifts for both Betty and Rosalina. Lastly, he goes into a nearby Thai restaurant, insisting that the entrees are prepared with minimal spice. About a 10-minute drive from the town home, Matt calls to make sure nothing else has been added to his errand list._

Answering the phone, "Suarez-Hartley residence," Joyce states, "Rosalina just started nursing, so please head home now. I will start the water boiling to disinfect the cones and nipples. Betty should be able to try out the pump shortly after you get back."

_Matt comes into the town home, hands Joyce the cones and nipples, puts the food in the refrigerator, places the other "surprise" purchases in his dresser drawer, and then goes to check on Betty and Rosalina, who are in the nursery._

"Great timing," remarks Betty, "She is finishing up right now, still spending about twice as much time on the first side than the second one."

Giving both Betty and Rosalina kisses on their foreheads as he sits down next to them, Matt says, "As long as she continues to gain weight at a steady pace, she can be as particular as she wants to be. Perhaps the pump will help even that out some."

"True, and I hope you are right about the pump so that I will not be as lopsided. It may seem like a silly thing to worry about, but I do," comments Betty as she hands Rosalina to Matt so he can burp her.

"Not silly at all," replies Matt, "Your breasts are currently being rented by our daughter, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have as much control of them as possible."

Joyce enters the room and reports, "The cones are cooling. Lets give your breasts about 10 minutes to rest and then you can try to use the pump."

"Fine with me," responds Betty, "I want to see how it works and feels too."

_They proceed to the study. Matt plays with Rosalina while Joyce helps Betty get all the parts of the pump assembled. She reviews with Betty, and Matt, how the machine works, namely gradually increasing the pressure on the machine so that it remains tolerable yet gathers milk at the fastest rate. _

Taking a deep breath, Betty announces, "I think I am ready. I am going to try to do it myself, since there are no guarantees that others will be present when I use it."

_Betty turns on the machine and slowly increases the power level as Joyce instructed. Rosalina, who is in Matt's lap, turns her head towards the noise of the machine and then goes back to playing with her father's fingers. Betty and Matt glance at each other when the milk starts coming out, with Matt gasping slightly when it is apparent that Betty's milk let down, as the flow of the milk increases considerably. _

After about 8 minutes Joyce suggests, "Since the amount of milk coming out is slowing down, you want to gradually reduce the pressure on the machine. We can then see how many ounces came out, but from here it looks very promising, especially for the first time you used it."

_Betty does as Joyce instructed her to do, with Joyce taking the cones and plastic tubing to run them under hot water and clean them. Betty enjoys sitting in the chair topless for several minutes, with raised eyebrows from Matt making her laugh slightly._

"I take it you don't mind the topless look," jokes Betty.

"Of course I am enjoying it, but the big question is how does your chest feel?" asks Matt.

"Better than it has since the milk came in," replies Betty.

"While I certainly don't mind if you walk around like that all day," says Matt, which earns him a smile from Betty, "Here is the lanolin cream since your nipples had extra work today."

"Please put it on, that is still your job," retorts Betty, who then pulls him towards her and kisses him intensely when he is done.

Clearing her throat, Joyce reenters the room and comments, "You got 6 ounces from one side and 2 from the other, I've split them it into 2, 4 ounce bottles, one of which Matt can give to her this afternoon. That is a great amount for the first time using a pump."

Matt remarks, "I am looking forward to trying to give her a bottle, even if Betty did all of the work making the milk."

Matt adds, "I read we should try to use the bottle first, followed by Betty nursing her if needed since she'll be less likely to reject the bottle if she is hungry."

"Exactly right," responds Joyce. "I suggest you two go eat your lunch and then get a nap in before the bottle introduction."

"We will, thanks for your help," replies Betty, as Matt hands Joyce Rosalina and then helps Betty get up from the chair.

_Betty and Matt eat lunch, which both of them enjoy. They then go to their room and get a 2 hour nap before Joyce is at the door letting them know that Rosalina is awake and ready for Daddy to try to feed her. Joyce gives Rosalina to Matt and then fetches the bottle. They all go into the nursery. _

Joyce states, "Betty, I suspect you will want to watch, which is fine, but it is probably best if you sit back here since she will undoubtedly prefer nursing to the bottle."

"Yes ma'am," answers Betty, taking a seat as directed.

"Matt, you'll want to squeeze a little of the milk onto your finger and rub it on her lips and the nipple. You'll likely need to rub the nipple across her lips several times before she opens her mouth and tries to drink. You'll want to burp her after every ounce or so, since she is more likely to get air from a bottle than when nursing from Betty directly," informs Joyce.

_Matt does as instructed, after 5 times of rubbing the nipple over Rosalina's lips, she finally opens her mouth and lets Matt put it in. She starts to suck immediately, and then does some stopping and starting since it is a new experience for her. She finishes off the bottle in about 10 minutes. Matt then hands her to Joyce for additional burping while Betty takes a seat in the recliner. _

"It felt great to feed her! I am sure the fact that it was breast milk rather than formula helped her take to it so easily and quickly," comments a beaming Matt, as he gives Betty a sweet kiss.

"Here you go," remarks Joyce as she hands Rosalina to Betty, "You should see if she wants to nurse before using the pump again or you'll be really uncomfortable before the next feeding comes around."

_Rosalina nurses for about 5 minutes before spontaneously releasing herself from Betty's breast and emitting a contented sigh, which makes all the adults laugh._

"Apparently, she was hungry enough to take the bottle, but still prefers that it comes directly from me," states Betty with a smile.

"Of course she does, Rosalina likely loves being right next to you and she controls the flow of the milk more so than with the bottle," remarks Matt.

"You said you were going to get me something special while you were out, did you?" asks Betty.

Blushing, Matt replies, "I purchased a few things that I think we will both enjoy, but apparently I will need to give them to you later," as he points at the text message on both of their phones.

"Oh, Hilda, Bobby, Justin, Elena, and my Dad would like to join us for dinner. I'll have to wonder about the surprises for a couple of hours," states Betty.

She then whispers, teasing, "But based on the shade of red you just turned, I think it will be worth the wait."


	11. Chapter 11

_The Suarez's and Talerico's join the Suarez-Hartley's for dinner, with Matt having a meal delivered. They spend about an hour following dinner socializing before Rosalina awakens and spends a few minutes with her extended family. _

_Betty excuses herself to nurse Rosalina while Matt says goodbye to their guests, who need to leave since they have work and school the following morning. _

_When Matt opens the door, a delivery person from "Forever Flowers" is coming down towards them with a lovely bouquet of two dozen various colored roses in a vase. _

Bobby quips, "He shouldn't get a tip since he is late, dinner is already over."

"Actually, he is right on time," retorts Matt, "These," as he takes the flowers from the delivery man and nicely tips him, "are for Betty, and perhaps Rosalina too, but no one else."

"You are spoiling my Mija," comments Ignacio with a smile, "And keep on doing that since she deserves to be treated like royalty."

"Yes, she is the Queen and I want her to always remember how special and beautiful she is, which she has been having a little trouble doing lately with the pregnancy and breastfeeding," replies Matt.

"Bobby, you should take some ideas from Matt, you can never have too much romance, especially when your body is not totally your own," states Hilda.

Kissing Hilda and then rubbing her belly, Bobby replies, "I'll keep that in mind."

_Matt goes back inside the townhome. Zoe, whose shift started about 30 minutes earlier, smiles when she sees the flowers. _

"Is Betty still feeding Rosalina in the nursery?" whispers Matt.

Zoe quietly responds, "Yes, she is, so you can slip upstairs and get those in your room without being noticed."

_Nodding at Zoe, Matt goes to the master bedroom to put the flowers down, and then heads to the nursery. _

"Mommy is definitely how she most likes her milk delivered," comments Matt as he watches Rosalina eagerly nursing.

Smiling at Matt, Betty softly says, so not to disturb Rosalina, "As it should be, since it is a lot of work, but she is worth it."

As Matt burps Rosalina, Betty asks, "So, now that our visitors have left, can I get my surprise?"

"Certainly, I have several things for both of my ladies, actually, along with something that is just for us," replies Matt.

"Will I need to give Rosalina to Zoe related to our gift?" Betty inquires teasingly.

Blushing, Matt retorts, "I am hoping and expecting you will need to model it in private, but I'll let you make that call."

_Increasingly curious, Betty follows Matt, who is still holding Rosalina, to their room. Betty sees the flowers, with an enormous smile crossing her face. She sits on the edge of their bed while Matt gets out most of the items. He had the salesperson leave the three "regular" bras in a bag, but box the black bra, panties, and nightgown. He leaves the boxed clothing in the drawer. The jewelry is in two boxes._

Burying her head in the flowers, Betty deeply inhales their scent as she says, "These are gorgeous and would be present enough, but apparently there is more."

"Brilliant as always. First, I'll start with the practical. Here are three bras they had in the style that seems to work for you right now," announces Matt, giving her the bag.

"I don't think these would make you blush," jokes Betty, "so show me what else you got."

"You are correct," responds Matt, as he hands Betty the jewelry boxes.

He continues, "This one here is for Rosalina and the other one is for you, but you get to open both of them."

_Betty gently, yet eagerly opens Rosalina's present, and finds a child sized silver and gold chain. On the chain, is a heart shaped pendant with silver and gold trim that has Rosalina Isabel and 9-15-10, her birthday, engraved on the back and a blue sapphire, Rosalina's birthstone, on the front. _

Betty looks lovingly at Matt with tears in eyes as she says, "This is beautiful. Obviously, she will have to wait until she is a little older to wear jewelry. It will make her feel like a princess."

"I'm glad you like it," replies a grinning Matt.

"And now it is time for you to open yours," he adds, pointing to the other box.

_Unwrapping the next box, Betty pulls out her own heart shaped pendant, bigger than Rosalina's but fashioned in a similar manner with silver and gold trim and a blue sapphire on the front. The engraving on the back has Rosalina, Betty, and Matt's names encircling the date 9-15-10. _

_Betty is so overcome by the gift and the love it represents, she is speechless for several moments. Matt takes out the chain he had previously purchased for her wedding ring since hers didn't quite fit on her finger, and places the chain around her neck with the engraved sapphire heart. _

"Betty, say something please," Matt states softly, as he sits down next to her on their bed.

"It is perfect!" exclaims Betty, "I don't have the words to explain what this means to me."

_Betty climbs into Matt's lap and gives him a deep, sensual kiss that seems to go on forever. They are both glad they are sitting down since the kiss takes their breath away. _

_Rosalina, who Matt had placed on her belly in the middle of their king size bed while Betty opened the gifts, let's out a gurgle and then a giggle, which brings her parents out of their reverie with smiles. Betty nestles into Matt, enjoying his arms around her._

Looking at each other with pride, Betty and Matt remark in unison, "Rosalina just lifted her head briefly while on her tummy."

Matt places Betty down next to him and heads for the closet stating, "I'm getting the cameras just in case she does it again, a first moment."

"I think she just wants to be the star of the show," comments Betty with a smile.

"I think you are right, she will be an actress," states Matt, as Rosalina lifts her head again, with Matt getting several great pictures of their daughter's emerging skills.

"Matt, Thank you," states Betty, "I love the presents and I believe Rosalina will too, once she is old enough to appreciate hers. Apparently being wealthy has its advantages, such as excellent taste in jewelry."

"Mind telling me how come these gifts make you blush?" asks Betty. "I don't quite get it, unless, of course, you are wanting me to wear this," as she gently touches the pendant, "And nothing else."

Raising his eyebrows, Matt retorts, "I think that is an excellent idea, the necklace and pendant would accent your skin tone perfectly," which results in Betty blushing.

Matt continues, "You are right to be suspicious since I do have one more gift for you."

"I could wait until after you both pass your one month check-ups with flying colors or I can give it to you now, which do you prefer?" asks Matt.

"I'd prefer now and, depending on what it is, maybe I'll hold off on using it until after those appointments," responds Betty.

Matt goes over to his dresser, pulls out the remaining box, and hands it to Betty as he remarks, "Then here is our last gift, for tonight anyway."

Pulling the garments out of the box, Betty, turning a deep shade of red, says, "I didn't know they made lingerie for nursing mothers, especially given my current size."

"Betty," replies Matt, who knows Betty is worrying about the weight she gained while pregnant, "You are and have always been extremely attractive and sexy to me. Even when we are old and gray and chasing our grandchildren around, I will still find you irresistible."

Giving Matt an intense kiss, Betty comments, "You make me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the world. I just need some extra reminders of that occasionally, especially when my body is not fully my own."

"This gift set is worth blushing about it. Thank you for getting it and helping us keep our relationship as a priority even with the new responsibility of being parents," adds Betty, as she presses herself against Matt and kisses him again.

_The kiss lasts for several minutes, growing deeper and increasingly intoxicating, with time seeming to stand still. They eventually reluctantly end the kiss, but keep their arms wrapped around each other. _

"Apparently, great minds think alike," announces Betty, as she opens her dresser drawer and pulls out black underwear for him that is much more revealing than Matt is accustomed to.

Wide eyed, Matt comments, "I've never worn male lingerie before, but if you want me to, I will."

"Well, then this is a first for you," teases Betty, "because I definitely want to enjoy the view and help you remove it as well since I think we'll both find that pleasurable."

"Sounds like a fair exchange to me," retorts Matt, "We both get to look, touch, and assist the other in disrobing. That way we both end up in the state we prefer to find the other, naked, with the door locked, of course."

"Yes, the door had better be locked, especially since we are supposed to "seize the moment" according to the baby books and we never know when someone will drop by unannounced," states Betty.

"Are we putting our clothing, minimal though it might be, away for later or are you wanting to use it now?" asks Matt.

Betty says, "While I'd like it if we both modeled our gifts immediately, it is probably best if we wait until after my postpartum checkup. I am having enough trouble keeping my hands, and lips, to myself as it is, and that might push both of us beyond the boundaries set by the doctor. I don't want a lecture from Dr. Day."

"Logical and very true," responds Matt, who proceeds to kiss her so sweetly yet intensely that they both shiver.

"Well, then lets go put Sleeping Beauty, who is resting on her belly, not her back as directed, into her crib and then we can have some private snuggle time," suggests Betty.

"Agreed," replies Matt, "Privacy and snuggling are both allowed under the postpartum pregnancy rules."

_They walk down the hall to Rosalina's room together. Matt swaddles Rosalina and then places her in her crib, with Rosalina opening her eyes briefly, seeming to look at both her parents and smiling, and then going to sleep without a fuss. Betty and Matt then go back to their room and cuddle while they watch the 24-hour news channel. They both doze off quickly. Zoe smiles to herself when she comes in to wake Betty for the next feeding, finding them asleep, with Betty's head on Matt's chest and his arms wrapped closely around her. _


	12. Chapter 12

_The one-month anniversary of Rosalina's birth and their marriage is quickly upon them. Betty and Matt have managed to arrange the appointments so that Betty will see the OB at 11am and Rosalina will see the pediatrician at 1pm, giving them time to get a quick lunch out between the two doctor visits. _

_At 10:30am, as they are preparing to leave for Betty's appointment, her cell phone rings, with Matt answering it for her since she is finishing nursing Rosalina. _

"Betty Suarez-Hartley's phone, May I help you?" asks Matt.

"This is Dr. Day's office. She has been called to the hospital for two deliveries and needs to reschedule Betty's postpartum checkup to tomorrow afternoon or Friday morning. We apologize for any inconvenience," states the nurse.

"Glad you caught us, we were getting ready to leave, I think tomorrow afternoon should be fine," replies Matt, with Betty nodding in agreement.

"We have 2:30 or 3:30pm available," says the nurse.

Matt answers, "We'll take the 2:30. See you then."

As Betty hands Rosalina to Matt so that he can burp her, she announces, "At least we don't have to rush, but I was looking forward to having a certain restriction lifted just the same."

"Betty, you're blushing," teases Matt, "but I was also anticipating the same thing. We've done quite well with our alternate activities so one more day will help make it that much more special."

"Good reframe, my husband," retorts Betty as she kisses him. "We'll have our 1-month anniversary celebration just a little later than we expected."

"We can still get lunch out, if you want to," says Matt, "I know you have been feeling somewhat confined since the pediatrician wanted Rosalina to be out in public as little as possible for the first month."

"How about Gio and Dana's Cafe?" suggests Betty. "Their food is great, they don't have a lot of seating, which will cut down on exposure to germs, and we can show them how well Rosalina is doing since they haven't been able to drop by and visit."

"My mouth is starting to water by just thinking about their food and sweets," replies Matt.

_He calls the driver and tells him to arrive at 11:15 rather than the initial plan of 10:45 as well the change in their first destination. He asks him to return at 12:30 unless called earlier. _

_Betty opens the door to the café while Matt pushes the stroller, which has a sleeping Rosalina and all her accessories, into the restaurant. Matt holds the door open so Betty can walk in with them._

Gio, who is arranging items in the bakery case, smiles when he sees them and calls to Dana, "Matt, Betty, and Rosalina are here. Please take a couple minute break and socialize."

Dana, who is due in about 4 weeks and looking increasingly pregnant, joins them and remarks, "She has gotten so big! She looks healthy and is getting round. You are both looking tired but happy."

"You are showing a lot more than the last time we saw you, with you still working suggesting the pregnancy is going well," comments Matt with Dana, blushing slightly, nodding in agreement.

Matt continues, "Yes, she has changed a lot in the last month. Today is her one-month checkup-as of tomorrow she isn't even called a newborn anymore."

Betty says, "You are correct. We are both tired, but she is doing well and my recovery seems to be proceeding without any complications, unlike the pregnancy."

"We are looking forward to getting a full night's uninterrupted rest within a month or so, I hope," Betty adds wistfully.

"I take it you are still breastfeeding?" asks Gio, who is having trouble keeping his eyes away from Betty's chest, given it's increased size.

Blushing slightly, Betty retorts, "Yes, I am. We haven't had to supplement at all so far. I've been using the pump for a little less than a week, which allows me to get a break and others to have the joy of feeding her. And, while your eyes seem to be bugging out of your head, believe it or not, my chest was even bigger before I started to use the pump."

"Really!" exclaims Gio, who then blushes.

"Yes really. I see it as a side benefit to the whole nursing experience, at least for me, but I don't necessarily appreciate all the men looking at my wife's chest," states Matt, with a teasing tone.

"Sorry," responds Gio somewhat sheepishly.

"Is it wrong of me to hope that Dana is as successful as Betty in the breastfeeding department?" jokes Gio.

"Gio!" exclaims Dana, "I just want to be able to try nursing her, since that is supposed to be best for her. Whether or not you get your wish of a big increase in breast size remains to be seen."

"True," comments Betty with a smile, "But I guess we can't blame Gio for wanting you to join the temporary "they actually make bras that big club", he is a man after all."

All four of them laugh, with Matt saying, "Forgiven."

Matt then looks at Betty and embraces her, adding, "We both know they are hard to miss right now."

_Betty and Matt eat their lunch, enjoying it immensely. Dana sits at the table with them, putting her feet on a chair due to them being sore. The town car returns on time, with the family arriving at **Skyline Pediatrics **with 10 minutes to spare. Matt signs Rosalina in and then they wait inside since there is no one else present given that they are the first appointment after lunch._

"Please come this way," calls the nurse as she escorts them to a room.

"Naked baby, please," she instructs them, which rouses Rosalina, who glances around and becomes only mildly upset, at least for the moment.

"9 pounds, 3 ounces, that is excellent," announces the nurse. "Dr. Factor will be in momentarily to finish the exam. You can put her diaper back on but leave everything else off for now."

"Yes, ma'am," reply Matt and Betty.

_Matt walks around the room with Rosalina, pointing at the various pictures on the wall, since the movement seems to calm her. _

Entering the room, Dr. Factor tells them, "I am glad to see that Rosalina continues to gain weight at a steady pace and is hopefully sleeping for somewhat longer intervals," to which Betty nods yes.

"Let's check those emerging skills," announces Dr. Factor.

_She places Rosalina on her belly and watches her briefly lift her head. Dr. Factor waves a bright colored toy in front of Rosalina, which she tracks visually. _

"Right on target," comments the Doctor, which results in Betty and Matt glancing at each other and smiling.

"Any questions or concerns?" asks Doctor Factor.

"Just a few, mostly related to our need for international travel," responds Betty.

"Even though we will be back in the US at least monthly, we are needing to go back to England very soon. When is it safe for Rosalina to travel and any suggestions on making it easier on all of us?" asks Matt.

"If you can hold off until she is 6 weeks old, but preferably two months of age or older, that would be best. I believe you mentioned a private plane, which will certainly decrease the risk of her getting ill," says Dr. Factor.

Smiling at them, Dr. Factor adds, "Also, to help with the ear pressure change associated with air travel, have a bottle or Betty ready, since swallowing can provide some relief."

"Got it," replies Matt, as he writes down all the suggestions.

"She will need checkups at two and four months of age. If you will be in England, just make sure we have the contact information of the doctor on file so we can share records back and forth," instructs Dr. Factor.

"Her last task for today is to get her first, of many, immunizations. Two nurses will be in shortly to do that, since I don't want to be associated with it and Mom and Dad often feel uncomfortable assisting as well," states Dr. Factor.

"I agree that I do not want to have to help hold her still when she gets the shot. I suspect that with international travel and all, immunizations are even more important, I just don't like to see her cry," comments Betty.

"You are correct," replies Dr. Factor as she leaves the room.

_The nurses come in and give Rosalina the injection, which she loudly protests. Betty gets a little tearful herself since it is hard to see Rosalina in pain, even if it is briefly. _

Handing Rosalina to Matt, the nurse informs them, "You are done and able to leave once she calms down a bit. Walking or a bottle typically helps."

"Thank you," replies Betty.

With the walking not working, Matt asks Betty, "Do you want to try to feed her? That often makes her feel better."

"Sure," responds Betty, with Rosalina calming down immediately once she starts nursing, which results in both parents letting out sighs of relief.

Back in the town car, Matt gives Betty a kiss as he remarks, "Mommy definitely has the ability to soothe her. One checkup down, and one to go."

As she returns his kiss, Betty states, "At least mine, even if it includes an internal exam, shouldn't involve any shots to my knowledge. And, if it goes well, we get a reward."

Raising his eyebrows and winking at Betty, Matt replies, "I expect it to go splendidly. While the pregnancy and delivery had some unexpected obstacles, your recovery has gone great thus far. Couple time without prohibitions will hopefully be approved without delay."

_The ride home is relatively peaceful, with the motion of the car helping lull the now full Rosalina back to sleep. As Betty and Matt try to get a nap in themselves, Betty's phone rings, with caller ID identifying it as MODE magazine. _

"Hello, this is Betty Suarez-Hartley, may I ask who is calling?" she says as she answers her phone, with Matt smiling at her use of their combined last name.

"Betty, its Daniel and Claire," states Daniel. "We are calling to give you some good news, namely we have two confirmed advertisers for your magazine who have each agreed to at least 4 issues, namely a one year commitment."

"Wonderful!" exclaims Betty.

"Who are the advertisers?" asks Matt curiously, since their magazine is still in the beginning stages and not known to many.

"One of the advertisers is **Medical Miracles**, who sponsors medical missions to underdeveloped countries. The other is Hartley Enterprises, the technology division to be specific," replies Claire.

"Please give me your honest opinion of my father having a financial connection to this publication. I know there is a lot of history, some of which has left bad feelings for several people," states Matt.

Daniel responds, "I will admit that your father and I are not meant to directly work together, but he did recently apologize to my mother, Tyler, and me regarding some of his past actions. It is hard to get advertisers for new magazines with relatively unknown editors. I would say it is too good to pass up."

Claire adds, "Your father is certainly financially sound and will be an advertiser, not an owner. I'd say we should give him a chance. We can always have the contract written so that we can end it if he becomes too difficult."

Glancing at Matt, Betty whispers to him, "Let's go for it."

Matt says into the phone, "I'll trust your judgment on this."

Betty, taking the phone back from Matt, suggests, "How about we have a celebration dinner, for the magazine as well as Rosalina and I both having successful one-month checkups, here on Friday night, with you two, Wilhelmina, and both sets of grandparents?"

Claire replies, "Sounds great. We'd love to see the baby and all of you for that matter. I believe Victoria and I can be civil for a dinner, especially since we managed O.K. at the baby shower."

"We'll call everyone now. Let's plan on 7:00pm with Italian being delivered. Hopefully Rosalina will continue to assist everyone's efforts at cordiality," comments Matt, which results in laughter from all four of them.

After they hang up the phone, Matt asks Betty, "How come you went with Friday night instead of tomorrow night?"

Blushing slightly, Betty retorts, "I think you already know the answer to that question. With my appointment being tomorrow, I wanted that night to be for us."

Kissing Betty intensely, Matt says, "I was hoping that was the reason."

_They call and inform both sets of grandparents of how well their granddaughter is developing. They also invite them to the dinner on Friday night celebrating the two sets of advertisers for the Good Works magazine as well as both Betty and Rosalina's good health. Matt warns his mother that Claire will be in attendance and she promises to try to be polite since she welcomes every opportunity to see her granddaughter. They have their usual remainder of the day and evening, with Rosalina back to her typical self with no seeming lingering effects from the immunization. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Notes: Happy Valentines Day to all you UB fans out there, especially the dozen or so regular readers of this fic according to story traffic. The timing for this chapter being posted is great since it has a romantic aspect to it. I hope you are enjoying this story and both welcome and appreciate feedback, especially in terms of constructive reviews. Happy Reading!**_

CHAPTER 13

_Thursday afternoon is quickly upon them, with Rosalina accompanying them to the OB office since she still prefers Betty to the bottle. They also want Dr. Day and her staff to see how well Rosalina is doing. As they wait in an exam room, several of the nurses come by to offer their congratulations and good wishes._

"Look at that," announces Nurse Karen, "Your blood pressure is 114/58, firmly within the normal range for both numbers. And the baby seems to be doing great too."

"Dr. Day will be in momentarily and this time I don't need to tell you to lie down," she teases as she leaves the room.

"Betty, Matt, and Rosalina, you are all looking quite well even with Rosalina's baby sleep pattern," comments Dr. Day as she enters the room.

"Please come up here and I will perform your last internal exam for at least a year," states Dr. Day with a smile.

As she removes her gloves, Dr. Day remarks, "Everything is looking good, with the incision healing nicely and no signs of internal damage or issues."

"Any questions?" asks the Doctor.

Blushing, Betty says, "We are hoping that we are able to resume having sex, but also need to know about what types of birth control we can use since I am breastfeeding."

"Yes, you can resume your normal bedroom activities, or antics for that matter," teases the Dr. Day.

She informs them, "If you are breastfeeding exclusively, which means no supplementing or baby food at all, then your chances of getting pregnant is very low, but not impossible. On the other hand, breastfeeding does eliminate some birth control options, such as the traditional pill or hormone shots. Barrier methods such as condoms or a diaphragm are allowed."

Matt replies, "Since we are married and not worried about STD's, I believe we'd like to use condoms as a last resort," with Betty nodding in agreement.

"There is a single hormone birth control pill that can be used by breast feeding women or, if you are thinking of at least 2 or more years between children, which is what is recommended to promote the mother's health and her body's recovery from the stress of pregnancy, then an IUD is another option," responds Dr. Day.

Betty states, "Matt and I have agreed that we want at least two children, with a preference for three to four years between them."

"Do you have any materials on our choices, with an IUD seeming to be a good option since that would likely require less effort on a daily basis than a pill?" asks Betty.

"Here you go," says Dr. Day. "I'll give you about 10 minutes to look that over and then come back. Since you are here already, we could go ahead and put one in now if that is the method you end up selecting."

After discussing the various options with Matt, Betty informs Dr. Day when she returns to the room that, "We've decided to go with the IUD."

"Excellent choice given your relationship status and baby spacing ideas," remarks Dr. Day. "It is good for up to 5 years, if you want to try for a second child earlier than that, just contact the office for removal."

Dr. Day adds, "I almost forgot, you need to wait 24 hours to have sex, just to be certain that the IUD is in correctly and not unintentionally disturbed by your bodies interactions."

"Really? The only evident drawback to it then," replies Betty, trying to hide her disappointment.

Attempting to make both of them feel better, Matt whispers to Betty, "Well, now we will definitely make sure our dinner guests leave at a decent hour."

"Agreed," replies Betty as she sweetly kisses him.

Hilda calls while they are on their way home asking, "How did it go, are you able to be out and about more?"

"Dr. Day said that everything is looking just as it should and that I don't have any restrictions," replies Betty.

"You mean no restrictions after 3:30 on Friday afternoon, that is," Matt whispers with a smile, which Betty returns in kind.

"Great, because I have a favor to ask. Matt said that you would be getting us the nursery "stuff" for our daughter. **Baby Emporium **is having a sale this weekend and we were hoping we could go," says Hilda.

With Matt nodding his head yes, Betty replies, "Sure. Since Rosalina seems to have us up early, meet us at the townhome at 9am and we'll take the towncar in together. Maybe we'll even grab a late breakfast, brunch, or an early lunch when we are done."

"Sounds great, it will be nice to be out together and spend money that is not mine," announces Hilda, with the last part making all three of them laugh, prior to them ending the call.

_Late on Friday afternoon, Matt is "walking the floors" with Rosalina, as she is cranky even with a full tummy. _

Turning on the cd player, Betty suggests, "Since walking is not working, how about we trying dancing?"

"Fine with me," responds Matt, as he gives Betty a kiss, "but only if I have both of my ladies in my arms."

_The three of them move to the music, with Rosalina asleep within 5 minutes and Betty close to such herself too. Matt places Rosalina in her bassinet._

"Now, we get to dance by ourselves," announces Matt as he gently pulls Betty back up, bringing her body close to his.

"Mmm… this is so nice," says Betty softly as they sway together in time to the music.

"I couldn't agree more," replies Matt, as he brings her even closer and they move as if they are one with each other and the music.

_Betty finds herself running her fingers through Matt's hair while he gently runs his fingers across her back. They each tremble under the touch of the other. Giving Matt a sensual kiss, Betty leads him to an oversized chair, where she sits in his lap and they kiss even more intensely, oblivious to what is going on around them for the moment. _

_Meanwhile, Daniel, Amanda, Tyler, and Jennifer have stopped by the townhome to give their regrets in person about not being able to attend the dinner scheduled for that evening due to editors from another Meade publication unexpectedly showing up and Daniel being nominated to take them out on the town. Joyce answers the door and points them in the direction of where Betty, Matt, and Rosalina are, warning them that it is the baby's fussy time of day. The four of them pause at the door, as they watch the young family dancing together. They stand there for several minutes, with their presence not known to Betty or Matt. _

Daniel quietly announces, "I'm feeling like a voyeur, we should probably let them know we are here."

Raising her eyebrows, Jennifer retorts, "Lets wait a bit longer, I for one, find their dancing sweet yet arousing at the same time."

Giving her a deep kiss, Daniel says, "Me too, actually."

Amanda quips, "We will all need a room soon if we keep watching," as she kisses Tyler.

"Well, they do have plenty of rooms," comments Tyler, who then pretends to dance and dips Amanda.

_He covers her mouth with his to try to stifle her laughter, but he is to late, with Amanda's giggles heard by all. Startled, Betty and Matt quickly, yet reluctantly end their kiss._

Betty, who is facing the door, whispers to Matt, "It is Daniel, Jennifer, Amanda, and Tyler."

Matt quietly tells Betty, "You are going to need to stay on my lap for a few minutes or stand in front of me."

"Why? Oh!" remarks Betty, laughing as she feels him against her, "I think I'll play hostess from here."

After repositioning herself on Matt's lap so that his face can be visible as well, Betty asks, "How long have you all been here?"

"Long enough to see your family lullaby dance followed by your personal one," responds Daniel, who then pulls Jennifer close to him and kisses her, making them both blush.

"Please sit down," instructs Betty, "I am too comfortable at the moment to get up and greet you formally."

Matt states, "We weren't expecting you until this evening, but we are always glad to have visitors."

Tyler teases, "You may like visitors, but don't try to deny that we were interrupting a private, romantic moment."

"Yeah," adds Amanda, "You were giving us all some entertaining ideas for later on tonight," which results in everyone turning various shades of red.

Kissing Betty intensely, Matt raises his eyebrows and retorts, "No denial, we are happy that we could be inspirational."

Betty asks, "What are you doing here so early, anyway-is there a problem?"

"Not a problem, exactly," explains Daniel. "We actually have to take a raincheck on dinner. Our Editors from a European affiliate are unexpectedly in town and I am their guide."

Jennifer adds, "We did bring a gift for Rosalina," as she hands Betty a toy.

"We are sorry you won't be joining us. Thank you for the toy, I'm sure she'll love it," replies Betty.

"Lets all go into the dining area for a quick bite to eat before you leave," suggests Matt, who is now able to get up without embarrassing himself.

As they go into the other room, Betty whispers, "We'll finish later."

"Most definitely," responds Matt with a wide smile as he kisses her.

_The couples spend approximately 15 minutes socializing and catching everyone up on the happenings at Meade as well as Rosalina's development before they have to leave. _

_Glancing at the clock, Betty and Matt realize that their dinner guests are due to arrive in a little over an hour, with the caterers from **Viva Italia** expected in less than 30 minutes. Luckily, Joyce is able to let the caterers in so that Matt and Betty don't have to rush. _

_Claire and Wilhelmina are the first to arrive, a few minutes before 7pm. Both women admire the baby, with Wilhelmina then excusing herself, which allows Claire and Betty to have a more personal conversation. Ignacio, Elena, Cal, and Victoria get there at the same time, with Claire then having a pleasant conversation with Ignacio too. Matt is standing beside Betty, with their occasional gentle, loving touches to each other witnessed by all in attendance. _

As Rosalina starts to fuss, Matt comes over to the bassinet, picks her up, and then says, "Betty and Rosalina will be indisposed for about 20 minutes, I am going to assist them in getting situated. Please help yourselves to some food and drinks."

After Betty, Matt, and Rosalina leave, Victoria, nodding at Claire, asks her, "You seem to have a very close relationship with Betty. How have you managed to do that when you are so different?"

"I tend to think of Betty like a daughter. She is a very special person who relates to just about anyone if you give her a chance," remarks Claire.

Wilhelmina, who is standing nearby, adds, "Sometimes you just have to forget about all the societal expectations and go with what is right for you. Betty is someone who has helped others do that."

"I am making an effort to live in the present and focus on the happiness of my son and my granddaughter, which includes Betty as an important person in their lives. Letting the past go does have its advantages," states Victoria, with her last comment directed at Claire.

"I agree," replies Claire, "We all make mistakes, but we don't have to dwell on them or let them control us."

_Betty reenters the room, with an awake, and happy, Rosalina. All the guests want to lavish the baby with attention. _

"Grandparents get to hold her first," states Matt.

"I think that is an excellent idea," responds Cal.

"Yeah, I can go for that rule myself," adds Ignacio.

"Victoria, please take her, you tend to get the best giggles from our little princess," remarks Betty as she gives her Rosalina.

"Nice to know I am doing something right with her," replies Victoria as she gladly holds Rosalina. "You two certainly seem to be a good match, despite my previous doubts, and are co-parenting well."

"Thanks mother, that means a lot," responds Matt, with Betty nodding in agreement.

"Dinner is ready, please come into the dining room," announces the _Via Italia_ staff.

_Victoria reluctantly hands Rosalina to Zoe, whose shift recently started, so that she can join the other guests. Everyone enjoys the wonderful food, with all in attendance remaining on their best behavior during the meal and afterwards as well. _

_There is some discussion of the Good Works magazine, the primary reason for the group coming together and celebrating. There is also general "catching up" among those present, with everyone curious as to Matt and Betty's plans regarding where they will be living. They assure them that while such remains undecided at the moment, they will be spending at least half their time in the United States, since that is where their family is located and they want Rosalina, as well as themselves, to have those connections and support. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author Notes: This is my first attempt at writing intimacy (as opposed to implying it), so I welcome your impressions of how it is written. Happy reading. **_

CHAPTER 14

_After their guests leave, both Betty and Matt let out large sighs of relief and then laugh. Given the history among Victoria, Cal, and Claire they are glad all were on their best behavior, with some peace potentially reached between Claire and Victoria and none of the typical derogatory comments exchanged. The hired help take care of the dinner dishes and general clean up of the kitchen and dining areas. Heading to the living room, Matt and Betty are glad to be alone and have some couple time. They relax together on the loveseat. _

Snuggling against Matt, Betty whispers seductively in his ear, "I hope you are not too tired to try out our new clothing, especially since Dr. Day lifted our intimacy related restrictions as of today."

Kissing Betty sweetly yet passionately, Matt softly replies, "I am always ready for you. Just the thought of us together makes my heart beat faster."

"It really does, doesn't it," comments Betty with some surprise, as she feels his pulse speed up as she kisses him.

"You have and always will take my breath away," Matt replies somewhat huskily followed by him giving Betty an intense kiss.

"Unfortunately," remarks Matt, who enjoys feeling Betty's pulse quicken each time he kisses her, "We should probably keep our hands, lips and other body parts to ourselves until after Rosalina's next feeding since once we get started, I want us to take our time and not be interrupted."

Glancing at the clock, Betty reluctantly pulls back from Matt and replies with a deep sigh, "You're right. She will likely be up within an hour to nurse. Let's not start something right now that we can't finish in a manner that both of us prefer and deserve."

_To pass the time, since just glancing at each other gets their hearts racing, Betty decides to check her email while Matt excuses himself and goes up to the attic to work on his most recent painting, which is of Rosalina._

Matt calls "Come in," when he hears a soft knock on the studio door.

Zoe informs him, "It is 11:40, Rosalina just finished nursing and will hopefully be good until at least 3am. Betty asked me to let you know and to also remind you that you have an outing tomorrow with her sister and her husband scheduled for 9am."

"Thanks," responds Matt as he starts to put the painting supplies away, "I had lost track of time."

"No problem," retorts Zoe, who teasingly adds, "Since I suspect the OB gave you two permission to resume certain activities, try to get at least some sleep."

"We'll take that advice under consideration," replies Matt, who has turned a deep shade of red given the accuracy of Zoe's statement.

_Matt cleans up his art supplies in about 10 minutes, which is a record for him. He takes a deep breath and then comes down the stairs, slowly opening their bedroom door. _

Peeking her head out from the bathroom, Betty announces, "I'll be ready in a minute, I've picked out your clothing for tonight, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, even though wearing this is likely going to be like wearing nothing at all and certainly leaves nothing to the imagination. As long as you are wearing what I bought for you earlier in the week, I'll put this item on," retorts Matt as he sees the underwear she showed him previously on the bed, and nothing else.

_Changing out of his clothes quickly and putting on the black, form fitting underwear, Matt turns the lights down and then climbs into bed, eagerly waiting for Betty to finish in the bathroom._

Suddenly nervous, Betty asks, "Can you turn all the lights off except for the night light?"

"I could," states Matt as he gets out of bed, approaches the bathroom door and leans against it, "but seeing my beautiful, incredibly sexy wife model her newest lingerie is something that is best done with the lights on."

"I'm not sure I am ready to do that," responds Betty, who opens the bathroom door ever so slightly nonetheless.

Finding Matt standing there wearing the underwear she selected for him, and nothing else, Betty looks into his eyes and remarks, upon meeting his intense, adoring stare, "Or, perhaps I am after all."

"I'm glad," Matt replies softly as he gently kisses her hand and then takes her into his arms.

_As they embrace and make their way over to their bed, Betty trails her hands through Matt's hair while he traces his fingers from her bottom up to her neck as they passionately, yet delicately kiss. Once they reach the bed, Matt picks Betty up and places her next to him, with both of them on their sides facing each other. They manage to sustain their kiss the entire time. Both of them moan at the excitement and enthrallment they feel emanating from the other person, which intensifies even more as they remove each other's clothing. _

_As they use their hands and mouths to explore each other, tentatively at first and then with increasing fervor yet continued gentleness, Betty shudders against Matt while she climaxes. Grinning while he enjoys their closeness as well as his ability to help her reach such heights of ecstasy, Matt continues with his exploration of his wife, resulting in her climaxing a second time, which pleasantly catches her off guard. _

Betty, in a sultry whisper, announces, "Make love to me."

Matt, who has been exerting considerable effort to delay penetration until after he confirms Betty has climaxed, whispers back, "I thought that was what we were well on our way to doing. Nothing would make me happier than to make love WITH you, not to you."

"Not to ruin the mood or get technical or anything, but do you think you need more foreplay given what the doctors said about dryness?" asks Matt, as he runs his hands teasingly down her sides.

Opening her eyes followed by giving him a mind spinning kiss, Betty pulls Matt towards her as she replies, "I think we both know that dryness is not going to be a problem since you've already made me climax more than once."

"On the other hand," continues Betty, "I do think that there will be less pressure on your daughter's milk supply if I am on top while we make love WITH each other."

As they shift positions, Matt announces, "Whatever brings you the most satisfaction, and hopefully no discomfort, is what we will do."

_Gasping at her body's response to Matt's fondling of her chest even through the bra, Betty smiles to herself when she feels Matt quiver as she places her hands on him and guides him inside of her. Their bodies seem to mold together, becoming one as they are quickly in rhythm with each other. _

"Betty open your eyes, sweetheart," says Matt, "and look at me."

"What?" asks Betty, somewhat startled and puzzled by his instructions, but she does what he requested just the same.

"Oh my!" exclaims Betty, as her body arches against him while she experiences wave after wave of pleasure.

_While caught up in her own body sensations, Betty still manages to smile as Matt's body shudders against hers, with him climaxing essentially simultaneously with her. The highs last longer than either of them has EVER experienced._

"You can say that again," whispers a breathless Matt, somewhat haltingly, "I wanted us…to see each other's faces…when we came at the same time…together…and we did."

_As their movements and breathing slow down, Betty remains on top of Matt while he strokes her hair and back. Betty places her hands across his chest and rests her head there as she stares at him._

"Can we stay like this forever?" asks Betty, who then gives him an intense kiss.

"I am all for that," replies Matt with a grin, "but I don't think Rosalina will go for this arrangement given that her current source of nourishment and comfort will not be accessible."

"Unfortunately, you are right, but I suggest we stay like this for a bit longer anyway," remarks Betty.

Matt responds, "I guess remaining like this for a little while will do us both some good, since I enjoy being this close to you and you don't seem to mind either. A fulfilled couple makes us better parents, or so I'd like to think."

"My intelligent and handsome husband, I couldn't have phrased it better myself," states Betty as Matt continues to massage her back.

_While their plan was to remain joined in such a manner for only a few minutes, they are both so tired and spent from their lovemaking that they fall asleep as they are-naked-with Matt lying underneath Betty and his arms wrapped around her._

_At 3:15am, Zoe goes to open the master bedroom door, but finds it locked. She has to knock several times to get a response. _

Smiling, Zoe calls, in an increasingly loud voice, "Betty, Rosalina is waking up. I can give her one of the bottles from the fridge, but then I think you'll be extremely uncomfortable in the morning."

Clearing her throat, Betty manages to reply, "Give me less than 10 minutes, I'll meet you in the nursery."

"Will do," answers Zoe as she goes to Rosalina's room and gets her ready for Betty to nurse her.

"That was close to being a very awkward situation, I am glad we kept the door locked," comments Matt.

"Agreed," replies Betty, who lets out a giggle as she feels Matt become aroused as she shifts her body weight while preparing to get off of him and go feed their daughter.

"That minimal and mild contact is enough to wake you up," teases Betty.

Blushing, Matt sits up slightly, which results in Betty emitting a small moan, as he replies, somewhat huskily, "Yes, it is. If you hadn't figured it out yet, my just being near you, let alone inside of you, is enough to wake him up. He didn't stand a chance."

"Unfortunately," continues Matt as he gently removes Betty from on top of him and places her at his side, "Additional making love activities will need to wait until after our daughter's belly is full."

Sighing and raising her eyebrows, Betty announces, "Well then I am hoping she is very efficient tonight," with Matt smiling and nodding in agreement.

_Betty and Matt hand each other their respective underwear, smirking at the brevity of both garments. Betty puts on a more traditional nightgown and waits for Matt to pull on some shorts before opening the door. _

As Betty enters their room approximately 20 minutes later, she climbs into bed, comes up behind him, and whispers in Matt's ear, "Honey, I'm back."

_A chuckle escapes Betty's lips as she realizes that Matt is sound asleep. She decides to use the bathroom and then gets back into bed with her body in front of his. Betty lifts his arm and places it around her. He instinctively pulls her close and whispers her name in his sleep. Betty falls asleep quickly as well. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Waking up at about 6am, Matt smiles and then slips out of bed to use the bathroom. He climbs back into bed, with Betty snuggling her body against him. Matt tries to scoot backwards slightly as he feels himself growing hard due to the contact between their bodies and he wants to let her sleep. _

_Waking due to his proximity, Betty reaches behind her and pulls him against her as she runs her hands across him, which causes him to groan._

Turning to face Matt as she continues to explore him with her hands, Betty coyly asks, "And where do you think you were going?"

"No where apparently, which is more than fine with me," replies Matt.

Kissing her intensely and massaging her back, he adds, "I was trying to be considerate and let you sleep."

Glancing at the clock, Betty retorts as they mutually disrobe each other, "We should have at least a ½ hour before Rosalina gets up for the day and we can nap when she does. This is much more important than sleep."

"No argument from me," states Matt, as he rolls her to her side, since that is a more comfortable position for her, while he continues to touch her.

_In no time, their bodies are joined together again. Both of them want to prolong the ecstasy yet find the direct contact with each other is too enticing to take things slowly. Coming close in time with each other, they both gasp at the electric-like sensations that go through themselves and the other person._

As she tries to catch her breath, Betty cuddles against Matt and comments, "While I don't think I can handle waking up like this every morning, this was definitely an excellent way to start the day."

"I couldn't agree more," replies Matt as he kisses her neck, "An unexpected perk of our "family leave" that we should take advantage of while we can."

They both laugh and then lay in bed together for several minutes before Betty reluctantly remarks, "I need to use the bathroom and, if I am not mistaken, I hear Rosalina starting to make noise."

Sitting up together, with Matt giving her a sweet kiss and holding her in his arms, he says, "Well, apparently Rosalina is ready to begin her day. I'm just glad we started our day with couple time."

"An excellent experience to start the day with, that's for certain. Let's do our best to make a habit of it," suggests Betty.

"I'm up for that," retorts Matt, which makes them both laugh given his choice of words.

Turning to find Matt admiring her, which makes her blush, Betty states, as she throws him some clothes while she puts on her own, "For now, more appropriate clothing for both of us since these activities are for us only."

"True," replies Matt as he gets up from the bed and embraces her again, "I am eagerly anticipating having more alone time again very soon."

"Me too," replies Betty as she wraps her arms around him and kisses him, "but that knock on the door suggests that will have to wait until tonight."

"Be there in a minute," Betty calls to Zoe.

_Betty goes down the hallway and sits down in the recliner. Zoe hands her Rosalina, who begins nursing happily._

Zoe comments as she leaves the room, "I'll go downstairs and get breakfast started since I suspect you two built up an appetite last night."

Blushing, Betty replies, "No formal comment, but Matt and I are both famished. See you in a few."

Once Rosalina is done nursing, Betty goes downstairs and gives Rosalina to Zoe as she announces, "I think I'll use the pump briefly and then take a quick shower so that I'll be ready to go shopping with Hilda and Bobby."

Placing Rosalina in her bassinet, Zoe states, as she glances at the clock, "Probably a good idea, they should be here in a little over an hour from what you said yesterday. I'll cover the food and leave it for you two to reheat. I'll see you tonight, since Joyce should arrive within 15 minutes or so."

"Thanks for all your help," says Betty as she goes back upstairs.

_While Betty is busy nursing Rosalina, Matt sits on their bed and somewhat guiltily thinks about how nice it is to not have to worry about getting up for work. He is enjoying their family and couple time, emitting a deep sigh when he recognizes that Betty and he will have to start talking about childcare arrangements, work plans, and how much time they will spend in the UK and the US very soon. _

_Getting off the bed, Matt goes into the bathroom, turns on the fan, and gets into the shower, hoping that such will help clear his head and wake him up, with a smile crossing his face as he recollects why his sleep was more disrupted than usual the night before. Matt gets lost in his thoughts. _

_Betty enters the bedroom and hears the shower running. She decides to join Matt in the bathroom, with her excuse being that showering together will enable them to be ready when Hilda and Bobby arrive._

_Betty quietly opens and shuts the bathroom door, followed by disrobing. She then pulls back the curtain and admires Matt, who has his eyes closed as he is washing the shampoo out of his hair, for a minute before she gets into the shower with him. _

_Opening his eyes with a shocked expression at the feel of Betty's hands moving across his chest, Matt's face quickly has a grin a mile wide. _

"I hope you don't mind my taking a shower with you. I smell like our lovemaking and that is not appropriate for baby furniture shopping," announces Betty as she reaches up and gives him a sweet kiss.

"You mean we both have left the scent of our unbridled bliss on each other?" teases Matt.

Blushing, Betty replies, "Last night, and this morning for that matter, were beyond amazing, and will probably be obvious to others who know us regardless of whether we shower or not, but I'd prefer to not advertise it."

Raising his eyebrows suggestively, Matt says, "As you wish."

"Here, let me help you get that shampoo out," comments Betty.

_As she massages his hair, her naked body is pressed against him, causing them both to groan._

"Well, this is one way that I can get access to both of them at the same time even with the breastfeeding," announces Matt as he teasingly runs his fingers across her breasts.

"Very true," retorts Betty, with baited breath, as she directs his mouth to her chest and runs her fingers along his backside.

_Suddenly, Joyce, who has a wide grin herself given the update Zoe provided to her before she left, is knocking on the bathroom door._

"Sorry to disturb you," calls Joyce, "but Hilda and Bobby are downstairs. They know they are early, but apparently **Baby Emporium **has expanded hours today related to the sale and they thought you'd be up."

They both reluctantly pause their bodily explorations, with Betty whispering to Matt, "You are definitely up," which makes him blush.

Clearing her throat, Betty calls, "Thanks Joyce. Please tell them we'll be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Make that closer to 30 minutes, please," adds Matt, as he whispers to Betty, "We both deserve to finish what we started."

Having trouble restraining a chuckle, Joyce replies, "I'll let them know you'll be downstairs in a half-hour or so. I'll have them play with Rosalina in the meantime."

"Thanks," reply Matt and Betty as they give each other knowing looks.

"Now, where were we?" asks Matt, as he returns to his previous activity.

Gasping, Betty announces, "You figured that out quickly."

"Oh no!" Betty exclaims, as she feels her milk let down when she hears Rosalina gurgle as Joyce leaves the master bedroom.

"What's wrong?" asks Matt. "Oh! I was thirsty anyway, and it tastes delicious, like real milk and you, I can't think of a better combination."

Laughing, Betty replies, "Glad you approve and, since we are in the shower, we can wash off the milk that just sprayed into your hair."

"We'll clean each other in a few minutes, right now we have more important things to attend to," remarks Matt huskily.

"Acceptable," murmurs Betty throatily, with a surprised, yet excited expression as Matt lifts her up, with her legs wrapping around his waist as he leans against the back of the shower.

_Approximately 15 minutes later, Matt reluctantly turns the water off and assists Betty in exiting the shower. They help each other dry off and proceed into their bedroom to get dressed. They then head downstairs, grab something to drink and a muffin from the kitchen, and go to the living room, where they find Hilda, Bobby, and Rosalina. Hilda is holding Rosalina, who is looking sleepy._

"So nice of you to join us," comments Hilda, with one look at her sister and brother-in-law making her face break out into a wide smile.

"You both look sleepy, yet relaxed. Any secrets you care to share with us?" asks Bobby teasingly.

Embracing a blushing Betty, Matt, says, "No thanks. Everything you are curious about is meant just for us."

Betty quips, "We all need to determine our priorities and you can always catch a nap."

"True, but any hints on keeping that spark alive after the baby arrives would be helpful," responds Bobby, who is blushing himself given Betty and Matt's evasive responses to his question.

Glancing at his watch, Matt announces, "Rosalina is not due to eat again for at least another hour-and-a-half. We can get going now, with us needing to find a quiet, secluded place for Betty to nurse her while we are out, or we can wait until after the next feeding."

"What do you prefer?" Matt asks the group, but primarily directing the question at Betty.

"Given that we will be at a baby store, they hopefully have a designated nursing area or the equivalent. It seems silly to wait," replies Betty, with Hilda and Bobby nodding in agreement.

"I'll call for the towncar now," states Matt.

_Handing Hilda the baby bag, Matt welcomes Bobby's assistance in getting the stroller into the trunk. _

Bobby says, "For such small people, babies certainly have a lot of stuff. Thanks for letting us get some practice."

"You're welcome," responds Betty, as she sits next to Rosalina, who has fallen asleep, with Hilda on the other side of the baby's car seat.

_When they arrive at Baby Emporium, Matt gets out the stroller. They are glad that Rosalina's car seat is one that removes from the car and locks into the stroller since this allows her to continue sleeping._

"Hello, may I help you?" asks a saleswoman as they approach the furniture section.

"Yes," replies Hilda, "We were in here a couple of months ago to purchase my niece's nursery and now we are here to get our own."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar," responds the saleswoman, who can't help but smile since she remembers how large the Hartley-Suarez purchase was.

_Hilda has clear ideas of what she wants, with Bobby doing his best to keep his mouth shut and let her have her way, especially since Matt is paying. _

_As they are finishing the furniture and other baby selections, Rosalina wakes up and lets everyone know it is time for her to eat. _

Matt asks the salesperson, "Can you please charge all the items to this card? I will sign the bill once my daughter has had her mid-morning meal."

The salesperson answers, "Certainly, glad to assist. This way you all will be ready to leave as soon as she is done."

"Well, we almost made it back to the car," remarks Betty to Matt, as he pushes the stroller over to the area designated as the "Feeding Lounge," which has 3 dressing room-like areas containing two chairs each to provide nursing mothers with privacy.

Bobby, who followed them to see if his help was needed, jokes, "I guess I get to miss the show again, see you in a few."

"Hilda will provide you with your own viewings, on a regular basis, very soon, you'll just have to wait for those," Betty calls after him.

_After Matt changes Rosalina's diaper, having gotten much better at such during the past month, Betty nurses her. Rosalina quiets down immediately. She remains awake and alert, but content as they make their way to the front of the store and leave. Betty and Matt drop Hilda and Bobby off at their home, with the purchases that were in stock. They then go back to the townhome and nap when Rosalina does, as the last few days have been exciting, but not necessarily restful. _


	16. Chapter 16

_The next several days pass by quickly, with Betty and Matt both enjoying their resumption of "conventional" intimacy as well as Rosalina's increasing ability to interact with and respond to those around her. On Friday morning, Betty is sitting at the desk in the study/home office, deep in thought. Matt, who was putting the finishing touches on his painting of Rosalina, comes into the room and sits down next to her._

"Earth to Betty," calls Matt, in a somewhat teasing tone, as he waves his hand in front of her face. Startled, Betty turns and tries to smile at Matt as he asks her, "Anything you care to share?"

Taking a deep breath, Betty replies, "Just thinking about things-my job, our magazine, our married life, our daughter-and how to make them all work without any area suffering."

She continues, "I am feeling somewhat guilty about liking the fact that we have both been able to be home with Rosalina without having to deal with work, childcare, and being thousands of miles from our families."

"If it's any consolation," remarks Matt with a twinkle in his eye, "I was thinking about the same things when someone so graciously interrupted my shower not quite a week ago, and turned it into a joint adventure."

"Really?" asks Betty, blushing despite herself, "Did you come up with any solutions to our need to multitask so many priorities?"

Sighing, Matt says, "No, but I wish I did. I do think that your idea of you working "only" half-time at Dunne is probably best for our family life, but I don't want you to have any regrets about it."

Kissing him sweetly, Betty responds, "I am the one who suggested half-time, which means I would not regret it. Our daughter's and our happiness as a married couple are as important as any job."

Returning her kiss with fervor, Matt states, "I'm glad and agree that our family well-being is on equal footing or above any career success."

"With that said, our top options for childcare seem to include my being a stay-at-home dad, but that will likely slow down starting our magazine, or perhaps a nanny, since I don't want Rosalina in some kind of large childcare center," adds Matt.

"I think the nanny idea is better," replies Betty, "Our magazine will require extensive effort on both our parts and Rosalina deserves to have our undivided attention."

"Even if we work from home sometimes, meaning we can take a daughter or couples break when we need to," comments Matt with a smile, "A nanny would help promote a balance among job and familial responsibilities."

"I like the idea of couple breaks," responds Betty as she kisses Matt intensely.

"Perhaps a nanny who lives with us Monday through Friday, giving us the weekend to be full-time parents?" suggests Matt after he catches his breath.

"Seems like a good compromise to me," says Betty.

"Will you start inquiring about such help or shall I?" she asks him.

"I'll do it," replies Matt, "Maybe Zoe or Joyce would be willing to be our nanny initially, since we will likely be returning to England, at least for a few weeks, before the end of the year and they are familiar with both Rosalina and us."

Betty exclaims, "I think that is an excellent idea! It would give us time to interview possible nanny candidates for the long-term."

"Have you called Mr. Dunne and discussed when he expects you back at work and the dividing of your EOC duties if you change to half-time?" asks Matt.

Shaking her head, Betty replies, "No, I was sort of avoiding that, but our clarifying our childcare intentions just now means I should."

_Betty dials Mr. Dunne's phone number and is surprised, yet pleased, that he answers. She gives Matt a look that conveys, "You had better stay here with me during this conversation."_

"Hello Mr. Dunne, I wanted to check in with you and talk about both magazines and my role in them," states Betty.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us," teases Mr. Dunne.

Blushing, Betty responds, "Not at all, just trying to run through the various scenarios in my mind and review them with Matt prior to speaking with you."

"Just joking," retorts Mr. Dunne, "I was suspecting as much. I presume you still want to do the half-time employment with respect to your current magazine. As long as you don't have a problem being co-editor and chief with David, then we can divide the sections when you come back to town."

"Yes, I do want to be half-time until Rosalina is at least a year old and I would have no problem sharing the EOC title with David," says Betty.

Glancing at his wife, Matt informs Mr. Dunne, "Both Betty and Rosalina are doing very well, with the pediatrician suggesting that we wait until Rosalina is two months old before we travel internationally. Given the holidays and all I was thinking that we'd arrive back in England just after Thanksgiving."

"Makes sense to me," replies Mr. Dunne, "I'll plan on seeing all three of you, since we all want to meet Rosalina in person, on December 1st. That will make the first week a shorter one to assist with everyone's adjustment."

Smiling and looking relieved, Betty responds, "That is more than fair, given that I will be beyond any accumulated leave time way before then."

"We will contact you mid-November, to confirm everything. Thanks again for working with us on this," adds Matt.

"No problem," states Mr. Dunne. "I have a wife, four children, and even more grandchildren. I know how it would have helped them to have an employer who was accommodating-a win for both sides."

After they hang up the phone, Matt remarks, "One magazine seemingly taken care of, at least for now, and one more to go."

"What do you mean?" asks Betty.

Sighing, "I'm concerned that with a wedding to plan, you returning to work at Dunne even if "just" half-time, and your importance to the success of the Good Works magazine, publication of the first issue of our magazine in early 2011 is overly ambitious," states Matt.

"I am hoping that you still want to have that wedding?" asks Betty with a sly, expectant smile.

"Of course I do," replies Matt, who then kisses Betty so passionately that they both shiver. "You are dynamite and I want everyone on both sides of the Atlantic, and the world for that matter, to know that you are taken."

"You are pretty fabulous yourself," responds Betty.

Betty suggests, "Let's call Dunne and Meade early next week and discuss moving the initial issue of our magazine out a few months so that we can give ourselves and the magazine the attention they both deserve."

"Excellent idea, Mrs. Betty Suarez-Hartley," says Matt as he embraces her.

"I take it you don't have a problem with a winter wedding?" asks Matt.

"I'd like to lose a little more of this baby weight before the wedding," comments Betty, "but the sooner we have our vow renewal and celebration, the better."

"While we have to decide where, I was thinking we can aim for the two year anniversary of our first date, February 26th, which will give us both time to recover from the pregnancy given that Rosalina should be sleeping through the night by then," says Matt, who then watches Betty for her reaction.

"That is so sweet!" exclaims Betty as she sits in Matt's lap. "A date that already means something to us will now be even more special."

Entering the room, Joyce announces, "Rosalina wants her mommy again."

"Excuse me. With you two, I should have realized that I might be interrupting something," continues Joyce. "I could give her a bottle if you need some adult time."

Blushing, Betty replies, "We were just snuggling, at least for now. I'd prefer to feed her myself or else I'll have to use the pump."

_Rosalina nurses happily, with Matt and Betty glancing at each other proudly at her increasing number of spontaneous smiles. _

"Joyce, please come here," calls Betty.

"All done, I take it," remarks Joyce with a smile as Rosalina emits a loud burp, resulting in all three of them laughing.

"Yes, she is finished, and I think Matt and I will now go take a nap," comments Betty, which results in Matt blushing and smiling at the same time.

"I'll make sure you are not disturbed in the event you two actually get some rest during your nap," teases Joyce as she leaves the room.

As Betty takes Matt's hand and leads him upstairs she asks, "You don't mind seizing the moment, do you?"

"I'd be crazy if that was a problem," replies Matt, as he locks the door behind them and takes Betty into his arms.

_They proceed to slowly remove the other's clothing, with both finding their light kisses and gentle touching of each other extremely arousing. Gazing into each other's eyes as they climax together, they softly call the other person's name. _

As they cuddle in bed, Matt whispers, "Still, and will ALWAYS be worth the missed sleep."

As her breathing returns to normal, Betty remarks, "Now that is the kind of nap I can go for, but only with you, of course."

"It had better be only with me!" exclaims Matt, trying to act insulted but unable to hide his grin.

"I've never found trying to rest so exhilarating yet relaxing at the same time," continues Matt as he massages Betty's back.

"Me neither," responds Betty as she gives him an impassioned kiss.

_They lay together in bed for several minutes, both enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, before very reluctantly putting their clothing back on since they are never certain when people will stop by. After unlocking the door and climbing back into their bed, Betty leans against Matt, with their arms wrapped around each other. They then actually get some much-needed sleep. _

_Around 1pm, Victoria and Ignacio arrive at the townhome almost simultaneously. Nodding to each other, Victoria knocks on the door since Ignacio's arms are full with homecooked meals for the young family. _

"Greetings to both of you," remarks Joyce in a quiet voice as she opens the door. "I believe all three of them are still napping, but they should be up shortly since Rosalina last ate nearly four hours ago."

"What do you mean believe they are napping?" asks Victoria with a puzzled expression on her face.

Pointing Ignacio in the direction of the kitchen to put the food away, Joyce, after clearing her throat, replies, "Let's just say I suspect that Betty and Matt were going to enjoy each other before they got some sleep."

"Oh," respond Ignacio and Victoria as they glance at each other.

"Well, they are young, clearly in love, and married, so that is to be expected even if I still occasionally try to deny that my baby girl is a grown woman with a child of her own," comments Ignacio.

Smiling slightly at Ignacio as she follows him into the kitchen, Victoria announces, "I, too, find it difficult to believe that my baby has a wife and baby, but I agree that that they seem to be in love and complement each other nicely, so they can do what they want in their own home."

Entering the kitchen, Joyce states, "Rosalina is starting to stir. If you two can let Betty and Matt know I'd appreciate it."

"And, I don't think you need to worry about interrupting something. They've been careful enough so far to lock the door if they are occupied with each other," Joyce adds with a smirk.

"I hope Joyce is right about Betty and Matt being discreet regarding their intimate activities since I don't want see my daughter having sex anymore than she would want to see me having it," states Ignacio.

"Same here," replies Victoria, "There are certain things that parents and their children do not need direct, visual knowledge of even if such is a natural, expected, and acceptable activity."


	17. Chapter 17

_Ignacio and Victoria ascend the stairs and go towards the master bedroom._

Victoria lightly knocks on the door and calls out, "Matthew, it is Mother," getting no response.

Ignacio softly says, "Betty, it is Papi. Victoria and I both stopped by to say hello and play with our granddaughter, who wants her Mommy."

Glancing at Matt who remains sound asleep with a grin on his face and his arms wrapped around her, Betty replies, "Come in."

Having not heard the door open and keeping his eyes closed, Matt pulls Betty closer to him, kisses her neck, and then gently runs his hands across her chest as he questions, "Apparently I need to share you with Rosalina, since she is seemingly ready for the mommy store again?"

Turning a deep shade of red as she quickly brings Matt's hands to her waist, Betty states, "Yes, you do since our daughter wants to eat and your mother and my father are here for a visit."

Opening his eyes to find Victoria and Ignacio smirking at them, Matt sheepishly says, "Obviously, I didn't know you were in here, give us a few minutes please."

"Of course, just following Joyce's instructions," replies Victoria as she raises her eyebrows, with both grandparents turning around to leave the room.

"Wait, would you like to give Rosalina a bottle?" Betty asks Victoria.

"Really? Yes, I definitely would!" she exclaims, unable to hide her excitement about getting to feed her granddaughter.

As Matt and Betty continue to lie in their bed, Matt informs her, "Mother, the bottles are in the fridge. Just go tell Joyce you need one and she'll get you settled in the nursery. We'll join you down there momentarily."

"Dad," Betty softly calls to her father, "You can give her a bottle over the weekend sometime if you want to."

"I'd love that, Mija," replies Ignacio.

He quietly adds, "I can see why you would offer that privilege to Victoria first since she has had more trouble accepting you than I have had accepting Matt."

"Thanks, Papi, I knew you'd understand," states Betty as Ignacio closes the door.

Both Betty and Matt let out deep sighs of relief, with Matt remarking, "Close to an embarrassing situation, especially since they are our parents. Luckily we were fully clothed even if I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

"We've seemed to do that quite a bit lately, namely having others uncomfortably close to interrupting couple time. I guess that is bound to happen with how often we engage in such activities," says Betty with a smile.

"True," replies Matt as he gives her a hug and intense kiss, "but, since neither of us is complaining about the frequency or intensity of our intimate activities, I would say it is worth the risk."

Slowly getting out of bed, Betty raises her eyebrows and retorts, "Our pleasure, on our terms, is definitely a priority that makes me see the value in strong door locks."

"Yeah, we should buy some stock in interior door locks," teases Matt as he sits on the edge of the bed and looks adoringly at Betty.

Betty says, "Perhaps I'll invest some of my marriage and prenuptial agreement money in that then, I've never had the funds to consider investments of that nature before."

"Your money, your decision," responds Matt as he embraces her.

"I am going to check on how my mom is doing with feeding Rosalina. Since Rosalina gets distracted if you are nearby when she is drinking from a bottle, maybe you'll take a few minutes to yourself before coming to the nursery," suggests Matt, as he grabs a camera.

"I can always use a few minutes of me time," replies Betty. "I will meet you down there in about 15 minutes. Come get me sooner if you need to."

"I will," says Matt, "Rosalina will undoubtedly want to top off her bottle with a stop at your breast given that she has done that with every bottle feeding so far. I certainly don't blame her, since I love them myself."

As Matt goes to reach for Betty she holds her hand up and orders, "Stop right there Mister, since we have visitors and a tendency to get carried away. I know you love my breasts, particularly at their current size, but you'll just have to delay playing with them until later."

Pretending to pout, Matt states, "You are right, but you can't fault a guy for trying."

_Matt heads down the hallway and slowly opens the nursery door, looking at the proud expression on his mother's face as Rosalina drinks from the bottle Victoria is holding. He comes in and sits down next to them, burping Rosalina once the bottle is empty. _

"Feels wonderful to feed her, doesn't it?" asks Matt.

"It definitely does, and she is a good eater too," responds Victoria, smiling about how natural her son seems to be with his daughter.

Betty enters the room and announces, "To keep with our routine and increase Rosalina's time between feedings, it is now time for me to see if she is still hungry."

Getting up from the recliner, Victoria responds, "Certainly. Thank you for letting me give her a bottle, I really enjoyed helping taking care of her."

"She drank the whole thing, as usual," states Matt, "so you must have it positioned correctly. The fact that it was breastmilk and tasted good to her rather than formula, which I am told tastes awful, likely helped."

Glancing at Matt, who is rocking Rosalina while Betty gets seated, Victoria asks, "How do you know that breast milk tastes good?"

"Wait, forget I even asked, I don't think I want to know the answer," Victoria states quickly.

Blushing, Matt can't help but laugh out loud and says, "You are correct, you'd prefer not to know."

"I am actually making more milk than we seem to have space to store right now. You are welcome to take a little from the fridge and try it if you would like," comments Betty with a smile.

"Not how my son likely tasted it, I suspect," teases Victoria, "but I may try it just the same. Breastfeeding was not "in vogue" when Matt was a baby, but I'm glad it is now since my granddaughter seems to be doing so well with it."

"See you downstairs in a few minutes," calls Victoria as she leaves the room to give Betty some privacy.

"Hearty appetite," remarks Matt as Rosalina nurses for almost 10 minutes.

"Yes, she does," replies Betty as she hands Matt their daughter and gives him a kiss. "Similar to her father, she can't get enough of them."

_The family of three go downstairs and briefly join Ignacio, Victoria, and Joyce in the living room area. _

Handing Rosalina to Ignacio, which makes him smile, Betty says, "Excuse me for a few minutes. I need to use the pump or I will be very uncomfortable before Rosalina wants to eat again."

"Did Rosalina nurse after she finished the bottle?" Joyce asks Matt.

"Yes, for nearly 10 minutes," states Matt.

Joyce suggests, "I think we need to get out those bigger bottles and start putting 6 rather than 4 ounces in them since Rosalina will not always have the luxury of Betty being nearby to make sure she is full."

"Fine with me," responds Matt, "And you are right, once Betty goes back to work, Rosalina will have to get accustomed to bottle-only feedings."

Ignacio asks, "While I'll admit to wanting you nearer than England, especially when my grandbaby is so young, have you decided when you are going back to London?"

"Actually," responds Betty, who has returned to the room and sits down close to Matt, "We spoke with Mr. Dunne earlier today and we'll go back for several weeks right after Thanksgiving. We'll return to the States at least a few days before Christmas since I want Rosalina, and us, to have her first holiday season in NY with her family."

"Good, then I have more time to build up my airline miles," jokes Ignacio.

"We'll be calling Mr. Dunne again, along with Meade, on Monday or Tuesday to suggest moving the first issue of our magazine to mid-2011 given recent and future events," comments Matt.

Victoria states, "I hope those future events includes a wedding. I know it is customary for the bride's family to pay for the wedding, but with all the galas we've had to attend and the large number of business associates of Cal's that we need to invite, Cal and I would like to pay for Matt and Betty's extravaganza."

Betty replies, "Yes, we do plan on having a wedding, likely sometime in the later part of the winter. It is overly generous of you to offer to pay for it."

Glancing at Matt, Betty asks, "Can you give us a few days to think about it?"

Insulted, Victoria says, "I've been trying my best to be cordial and pleasant, but apparently I have failed."

"No, that is not it at all. You have done a 180-degree turn around when it comes to how you treat me and I am appreciative and grateful. Instead, I am just concerned because you and I tend to have dissimilar tastes in things," replies Betty.

"Oh, that makes sense. Would you agree to Cal and I paying for the wedding as our gift to you and Matt if you two get the final say?" Victoria asks.

"Mother, are you sure you can do that?" asks Matt.

"Matthew, I can compromise and keep my mouth shut when I decide to. Your father and I have the resources to do this and want to," retorts Victoria.

Looking at her father and then lovingly at her husband, Betty announces, "With that condition, we accept your unexpected offer."

"Let's wait a few days to discuss things in more detail," suggests Matt.

"Excellent," responds a relieved Victoria, "and you all have permission to call me out if I unintentionally try to take control, old habits die hard, you know."

_All four of them laugh. They eat lunch, with Victoria and Ignacio leaving shortly thereafter. Betty and Matt embrace, giving each other knowing looks since wedding planning will likely prove to be entertaining in and of itself._


	18. Chapter 18

_The weekend speeds by, with an early dinner on Sunday afternoon at Betty and Matt's home that includes Bobby, Hilda, Justin, and Ignacio. Elena is teaching a class and unable to attend. _

As they are finishing their meal, Rosalina awakens from her late afternoon nap, with Betty suggesting, "Dad, do you want to feed her?"

"I'm glad you remembered," responds Ignacio, "and I most definitely do."

_Matt warms up a bottle and brings it to Ignacio, who is sitting in the recliner in the family room. With Betty, Hilda, Bobby, and Justin watching, Matt assists Ignacio in convincing Rosalina to open her mouth. She finishes the 6oz bottle in no time. _

"Here, Bobby, you try burping her since you could use the practice," states Ignacio as he hands him Rosalina.

"Sure," replies Bobby, who initially taps so lightly on Rosalina's back that no burps are heard.

Teasingly, Matt tells Bobby, "Don't worry, she won't break. You need to pat her harder than that."

"Alright," says Bobby, with everyone laughing when Rosalina loudly belches.

Justin asks, "Can I hold and play with my cousin?"

"In just a few minutes," says Betty. "I need to see if she is still hungry before I use the pump."

_Matt and Hilda stay with Betty while the others go into the dining room to start on the dessert Ignacio prepared. After less than 5 minutes of nursing, Rosalina is done. _

Betty announces, "Apparently, 6oz is the perfect serving size for her right now."

"I'll go give her to Justin so you can pump," states Matt as he gives Betty a sweet kiss.

"I think I'll limit the pumping to 10 minutes since this tends to be one of her hungrier times of the day," comments Betty as she enters the study.

"Wait for me," calls Hilda, "I want to see the milking machine in action."

"Very funny," retorts Betty, who can't help but laugh at her sister's wide-eyed expression as she assembles the pump and especially when her milk lets down.

Lightly knocking on the door, Matt announces, "Just me. I've come to get the parts to clean them and to put the milk away."

"Cream me," orders Betty, which results in both Matt and Hilda blushing.

"You are both continuing to enjoy that benefit of breastfeeding," jokes Hilda.

"Yes, we are, and there is no harm in that," replies Matt.

"Are you really going to let Matt's parents pay for, and then likely try to control, the wedding?" asks Hilda.

Matt replies, "My mother has been on her best behavior and it seems silly to spend our money if they want to foot-the-bill. She has given her word that we get the final decision on things."

"I'll admit to still being a bit nervous it won't be totally us," adds Betty as she glances at her husband, "but Matt is correct, his mom's been great of late and it would be wrong of us to decline her offer."

"Don't worry, I still want you to be my matron of honor and I'm expecting your honest opinion on things as we go," continues Betty.

"Good, because you know me, I will have trouble keeping my mouth shut if I think the wedding doesn't fit the great couple in front of me," responds Hilda.

"You, not able to hold your tongue? Never," retorts Betty playfully.

Smiling, Betty tells Hilda, "At Matt's suggestion, we are hoping to have the wedding on February 26th, the second anniversary of our first date."

"How romantic!" exclaims Hilda. "That should give me plenty of time to plan the bridal and bachelorette parties."

Looking at Matt, Betty states, "I don't know if we need a bridal shower, it would seem unnecessary and greedy since we have most everything we need for the house already."

"Oh. Do I still get to do the bachelorette party?" asks Hilda.

"I'll agree to those for both of us as long as they are in a somewhat toned down fashion. They will be more for the other attendees then ourselves since we have what we need and then some in that department," responds a slightly red Betty.

"I promised Robert he could plan the bachelor party, but agree with Betty that we are doing wonderfully in the intimacy area and don't need to spice that up," adds Matt as he kisses his wife.

"I guess some party planning is better than none at all," retorts Hilda. "I'll do my best to keep it rated PG-13 or less since mine did go a bit overboard."

_They all laugh and then rejoin everyone else in the dining room, finding Justin comfortably holding his baby cousin._

Smiling at her son, Hilda remarks, "I'm glad you are getting some baby practice. I know you'll make a great big brother."

"Thanks mom," replies Justin.

"Unfortunately, we should get going, with work and school tomorrow," comments Bobby.

As they are putting on their coats, Betty asks her father, "Dad, are you doing anything at the house for Halloween this year?"

"Of course I am. I will be doing my typical decorations since I want to win the neighborhood award you know," responds Ignacio with a smile.

"Matt has never gotten to share Halloween with us. With it being Rosalina's first Halloween too, I was hoping we could leave candy here and maybe join you in Queens," suggests Betty.

"I'd love that," replies Ignacio, "but you will have to be in costume."

Raising his eyebrows and looking at Betty, Matt remarks, "I think Betty should be Elvira and I could be the Prince of Darkness."

Blushing, Betty retorts, "I take it you are seeing an advantage to breastfeeding being that I won't need any help filling out the top of the costume."

"Correct," replies Matt as he embraces her and then whispers in her ear, "and the outfit will give both Rosalina and me easy access too," with his comment resulting in Betty turning an even darker shade of red.

"No, I will not be sharing what Matt just whispered to me," announces Betty given the quizzical looks on Bobby and Hilda's faces.

She continues, "I actually saw some adorable infant costumes online," states Betty.

"Well then, it is settled. I'm sure we'll see and talk to you several times before then. Please plan on being at the house by 5pm so we can eat before the trick-or-treaters start arriving," suggests Ignacio.

_They say their goodbyes and relax for the rest of the evening, with some emailing to friends at home and abroad. After Rosalina's midnight feeding, Betty and Matt go to their bedroom._

"Close your eyes please," orders Betty.

"OK," replies Matt, curious as to what Betty is doing.

"You can open them now," Betty informs Matt.

_Betty is wearing a long black wig and black dress, which is too tight across her chest. Both Betty and Matt burst out laughing._

"So, you really think I should be Elvira for Halloween," states Betty.

After he stops laughing, Matt replies, as he pulls her close to him, "I want you to be you. I love you. No way anyone, including Elvira, can compete with you."

"Good, because I love you too, just as you are," responds Betty, giving him an intense kiss.

_Matt picks Betty up and lays her down on the bed, with the wig falling to the floor. Their clothes follow the wig to the floor in quick succession. They proceed to make extensive, pleasurable use of uninterrupted couple time. _

_At 8am Monday, with Rosalina having had them awake for nearly an hour, Betty calls London to speak with Mr. Dunne._

"Didn't expect to hear from you so soon, is everything all right?" asks Mr. Dunne.

"Everything is fine. The reason we are calling you is to discuss the Good Works magazine and possibly moving the publication of the first issue out from early 2011 to June or so," replies Betty.

"With Rosalina's arrival and our wanting to have a wedding sooner versus later, we are thinking that delaying the debut of the Good Works magazine by a few months is the best way to make sure we give it the time and consideration it deserves," adds Matt.

"Seems reasonable and good business sense with those competing demands," responds Mr. Dunne, "particularly if we, at your London affiliate, will be invited to the nuptials."

Mr. Dunne asks, "Have you spoken with the people at Meade about this yet?"

"No," replies Betty, "We called you first. We are going to speak to them about it soon. And, of course, we hope you all will attend our wedding."

"Well, a June debut of the magazine is fine with me. I'll assume the Meade group is fine with it as well unless I hear otherwise from you. See you in about 5 weeks," states Mr. Dunne as he hangs up the phone.

"How about we visit MODE in person and show off Rosalina since so many people have been asking about her?" suggests Matt.

"Fine with me, I would like to get out, plus maybe our little charmer will make them more willing to accept our wanting to delay our magazine's first issue," comments Betty as she kisses Matt.

"Glad we agree that we should use Rosalina's cuteness to our advantage," responds Matt with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

_At 10:40am on Tuesday, Betty, Matt, and Rosalina, who is in her stroller, get off the elevator on the MODE floor since that is where they are most likely to find Wilhelmina. Several of the staff, who are familiar with Betty and, to a lesser extent Matt, come over and admire Rosalina, but don't try to touch her since she is sleeping. _

Marc, who is at the reception desk, remarks, "She's adorable."

"Yes, they both are, thank you," replies Matt, which makes Betty blush.

"You don't need to seem so surprised that Rosalina is cute," Betty teases Marc.

"I guess I shouldn't be since you both have come into your own in terms of appearances," retorts Marc.

"I suspect you want to see Willie, Daniel, and Claire. I'll see if they are available, I don't think they are expecting you," adds Marc as he goes down the hall with them.

"You are correct. We need to talk with them regarding our magazine. We could've called but decided that an outing would do us all some good," states Matt.

"Luckily you've caught us at a good time," says Daniel as he ushers them into the conference room.

Clearing her throat Betty says, "Sorry for the lack of notice. We are here because we are suggesting that the debut of the Good Works magazine be pushed back a few months, perhaps to mid-2011, since we want to make sure we give it our undivided attention and that will prove difficult with a young child and wedding planning. Mr. Dunne says he's fine with it if you all are."

"As long as you have the financial stability to delay the 1st issue, that is fine with us too," replies Wilhelmina, with Claire and Daniel nodding affirmatively.

"That is, if we are invited to the wedding," teases Claire as she watches Rosalina, who is starting to wake up.

"Finances are not a problem," responds Matt with a smile, "and of course we expect all of you at the wedding."

Leaning into Matt, Betty states, "We are aiming for 2-26, the two year anniversary of our first date."

"My parents have offered to pay for it, which we agreed to after my mother promised that we will have the ultimate decision on things," adds Matt as he kisses Betty's forehead.

"Sounds like the planning may be an event by itself," says Wilhelmina with a smirk as she excuses herself.

"Rosalina is getting hungry," remarks Matt as he picks her up when she starts to cry.

Daniel offers, "You can feed her in my office if you would like. It should give you some more privacy."

"Thanks," replies Betty as they start to leave the room, "Apparently, the fact that I am still breastfeeding is obvious."

Blushing, Daniel says, "Yes, you are quite blessed in that department at the moment."

After Betty finishes nursing Rosalina, Matt asks, "Daniel, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure," Daniel says as he enters the room.

"We wondered if her Uncle Daniel, who is one of my wife's best friends, wants to burp her," states Matt.

"Uncle Daniel? I can handle that title. I'll give it a try," responds Daniel, with laughter from all three of them as Rosalina emits several loud burps.

_They visit for the next half-hour with the people at Meade and MODE. Rosalina, with a full belly, is happy and gives virtually everyone who interacts with her a smile or giggle. The Suarez-Hartley's then leave, with both Betty and Matt letting out brief sighs of relief that their personal and professional obligations seem to be complementing each other for the moment. _

Back at the townhome, Betty asks Matt, as she is sorting through the overabundance of clothing Rosalina has, "since we have the time, do you think we can arrange for Rosalina's first professional photos?"

Matt replies, "I'm sure Robert would be open to it. They even allow for several wardrobe changes, so our little princess can make use of some of those great outfits, especially Christina's, before they are too small for her."

"Let's select her Halloween costume, then we can get some pictures of her in that too," suggests Betty.

"Excellent idea!" exclaims Matt.

He adds, "Please show me what your top preferences are," as he pulls Betty into his lap and turns on the computer.

Giggling, Betty teases, "I'll show you, but you'll need to keep your hands to yourself or we'll end up buying the wrong item."

"I'll do my best, but you are very hard to resist," retorts Matt as he nuzzles her neck.

"So are you, but business before pleasure," says Betty.

"Here we go," announces Betty as the Halloween website comes onto the screen. "My top three infant costumes for Rosalina are the Butterfly, Fairy, and Angel."

"They all are adorable," states Matt. "I think the angel would be the least likely to be cumbersome or uncomfortable, plus it will complement our costumes."

"Fine with me," replies Betty, "She'll look sweet in it."

"What do you think about getting the Chili Pepper costume as well?" asks Matt as he looks at all the choices.

"Does she really need two costumes?" questions Betty.

"She doesn't need two costumes," acknowledges Matt, "but the Chili Pepper does look like it would be warm and also goes with your heritage."

"Goes with my Mexican heritage meaning she is spicy?" asks Betty with a smirk.

"Well her Mommy certainly is and Rosalina sometimes does show a temper," responds Matt with a smile.

"I'll agree to both, but the angel is my top one for the pictures and my Dad's house too," replies Betty.

As he kisses Betty and then picks up the phone, Matt remarks, "Acceptable. I'm going to call Robert and see what times and dates they have available for her portrait session."

While on the phone with Robert, Matt covers the mouthpiece and asks Betty, "Which date do you want-October 30th or November 5th?"

Betty instructs him, "Please tell him we'll go with the 30th. I don't want to risk Rosalina ruining one of her costumes or outfits before the pictures."

_October 30__th__ is quickly upon them. In addition to the two Halloween costumes, Betty and Matt have also brought along three dresses in fall colors, all courtesy of Christina. They decide to let the photographer, Jessica, assist them in outfit selection._

"Welcome back," states Robert when Betty, Matt, and Rosalina arrive at the studio. " She is a gorgeous baby, we may want to use her pictures in our advertisements just as we used yours."

Blushing when she sees their engagement pictures displayed on the wall of the studio, Betty replies, "I just want great pictures like last time."

"We won't care if Rosalina is in your advertisements too, but we may need to start charging a modeling fee," jokes Matt, making all three of them laugh.

_The photo session commences with Rosalina tolerant of her multiple wardrobe changes. In addition to the classic towel on the head picture, there are several great photos of Rosalina in various outfits, with Jessica eliciting dazzling smiles from her._

_As they are waiting for the pictures to be uploaded, Rosalina starts to fuss, with Robert directing them to one of the unoccupied rooms so that Betty can nurse her. When Rosalina is done eating, they sit quietly for a few minutes. Matt is standing behind Betty as they both stare adoringly at their daughter and each other. Jessica snaps a few pictures of the family of three and adds them to their choices, unknowingly to either of them._

"The pictures are wonderful, just as good as the engagement ones," remarks Betty as they select their favorite photos of Rosalina.

After Betty and Matt pick one Halloween picture, two dress pictures, and one towel picture, Jessica says, "I actually got several pictures of the three of you too."

"You outdid yourself, another great set of candid shots," comments Matt as he kisses first Betty, and then Rosalina, on each of their foreheads.

"I agree with Matt, we'll take that family photo also," indicates Betty, with Matt nodding affirmatively.

Once back at home with more photos than they anticipated, Matt suggests, "How about we give out the Halloween pictures now, but wait until Thanksgiving to distribute the rest of them since we may need to lighten the mood with that much family togetherness."

"Glad you are thinking of a diversion everyone can agree on," responds Betty.

_On Saturday, Halloween, Joyce, followed by Zoe, remains at the townhome to greet trick-or-treaters. Betty, Matt, and Rosalina arrive at Ignacio's around 5:15pm. They give Ignacio his set of the Halloween pictures, which he displays immediately. Betty nurses Rosalina in her old room around 5:30 with Matt observing with fondness from nearby. The adults then eat dinner. Betty and Matt put on their costumes and dress Rosalina in the angel costume, leaving the halo off of her head due to her protestations. They decide to take turns answering the door and tending to their daughter. Trick-or-treaters start arriving around 6:30pm._

_As neighbors stop by who have known Betty for years, they offer her congratulations on the birth of Rosalina and her engagement. Many of the male visitors have difficulty not reacting to Betty's costume as seen by both their comments and body language._

Matt softly states, "I am tempted to get you a sign that reads, "They are real, they are mine, and they are off limits."

"You may need too," jokes Ignacio, "I've never seen some of the neighbors so awestruck before."

Blushing, Betty says as she embraces Matt, "Very funny, both of you. I believe it is very clear that I am with Matt."

Betty then whispers to Matt, "Off limits to everyone but you, that is."

"Darn right," replies Matt as he intensely kisses her and then blushes given the expressions on Ignacio and Elena's faces as they shake their heads and leave the room.

Arriving back at home around 10:30pm, Betty suggests, "Let's shower together. We can help each other get this makeup off."

"Mmm…and I also get access to both of your assets at the same time," teases Matt.

"Something that benefits both of us, then," retorts Betty as she motions for Matt to join her in the bathroom.

Finding themselves doing more bodily explorations than actual cleaning, Betty comments haltingly, "Perhaps this wasn't the best idea since I have to nurse Rosalina shortly and the water lessens some of the arousing and enjoyable sensations I get when our bodies are together in bed."

"I get a better feel for you as well in our bed than here," announces Matt somewhat breathlessly.

"Also, if we finish after Rosalina has eaten, it is an excuse for another couples shower later tonight or in the morning," adds Matt.

Back in their bed around midnight, Matt, as he looks at Betty with adoration while he kisses her repeatedly from various angles and runs his hands from her head to her toes and back up again, remarks, "You feel so good, I think I'm in heaven."

"Then we are both there," replies Betty, as she touches Matt everywhere with increasing urgency.

_Their bodies join together, tenderly yet passionately. Both are excited that they can give and receive such pleasure from each other._

"Now that is the kind of treat I can go for," comments Matt as he pulls Betty even closer to him.

"Yes, making love with you, my handsome husband, is always sweet and satisfying," responds Betty.

_They drift off to sleep in each other's arms, content in the belief that they are with their soulmate. _


	20. Chapter 20

_The next few weeks pass quickly, with Matt finishing several paintings and Betty starting to go over the various components of her present magazine personally so that she can be prepared to discuss which portions she wants to maintain control over when she meets with Mr. Dunne upon their return to England. She emails him and confirms that her first day back at work will be 12-1._

_Approximately a week before Thanksgiving, Matt gets a call from his mother stating that she had done some research related to wedding venues and she would like to discuss what she has found with them in person. He invites her over for lunch that day._

"Mother, welcome," announces Matt as he opens the door and lets her into the townhome.

Escorting her to the dining room, Matt informs Victoria, "Betty is finishing giving Rosalina her lunch and then they will join us so we can eat."

Coming into the dining area, Betty hands Rosalina to Victoria as she comments, "She wants to play with grandma for a few minutes before we put her in her bouncy seat."

"I can't say no to this little princess," replies Victoria, with a broad smile as Rosalina grins and pulls at her necklace.

"I made some sandwiches and here is some fruit," indicates Joyce as she brings the food into the room.

"Simple, but it will do nicely, thank you," states Victoria as she nods at Joyce, who then leaves.

Taking Rosalina from his mother and placing her in her bouncy seat where she can still see the adults, Matt tells Victoria, "Let's all start eating while we can since that will give us more time to discuss what you've found out about ceremony locations so far."

After they are done eating, Victoria informs them, "With business associates and family, we are looking at over 200 people just from the Hartley's alone."

"I am thinking we then need a location that holds about 350 given the family, friends, and work connections from my side too," responds Betty.

"Now you know why I wanted Cal and me to pay for it. It will be an event and you two have enough to keep you busy already with your jobs and this sweet baby," states Victoria.

Nodding at his mother, Matt suggests, "We could try to do something smaller and less glitzy."

With some of her old haughtiness coming through, Victoria emphatically says, "Matthew, in addition to wanting to upstage some of our peers, for your father and me it is either a much smaller wedding, with only close friends and family, or something on this much bigger scale. There is no in between for us."

Raising his eyebrows and trying to not to laugh, Matt retorts, as he glances lovingly at Betty, "I know that mother and that is why Betty and I agreed to you and dad having a role in the planning and paying for it. Since money is not a problem, it will be nice to show off my lovely ladies to the world. I was teasing you just a bit."

"Oh, well, it is not nice to scare me like that, " replies Victoria, smiling again despite herself.

Pulling out packets of materials, Victoria tells them, "Here is a description of the wedding packages at **The** **Four Seasons, The Ritz, The Waldorf Astoria, **and** The Plaza**."

"Certainly going for the top of the line, Mom," says a smirking Matt.

"Of course, nothing but the best for our family," responds Victoria.

She then asks, "Betty, do any have a preference regarding any of those locations I just mentioned?"

Pausing, Betty admits, "Those venues are all almost like a dream for a girl from Queens."

"Can we have a few days to look over the materials and then get back to you on how we rank them?" asks Betty.

"I would like to have your answers soon since, even with the wedding planner that comes with the hotel, the details can be time consuming. How about you give me your rankings when we all meet at my home for Thanksgiving in a few days," suggests Victoria.

"That should give us sufficient time to look over this information," replies Betty, "Thanks for your patience."

"Likewise to you, too," responds Victoria with a nod, "I will continue to do my best to put both of your wishes first, but, since I don't have a daughter of my own, this is my chance to shine."

"Well, now you have a granddaughter and daughter-in-law to spoil, so party planning opportunities have arrived," jokes Matt.

_All three adults laugh, with Rosalina giggling herself. Betty, Matt, and Victoria stop talking and listen to Rosalina, with wide smiles all around. Victoria plays with Rosalina for about 20 minutes before she has to leave. _

"Our ceremony is going to be all over the papers, isn't it," comments Betty somewhat nervously.

Embracing her, Matt replies, "Yes, it is, one of the negatives of marrying into money."

"Not necessarily a negative, just different. I guess I'll have to get used to being in the public eye. Well, now everyone will see how much we love each other," responds Betty as she kisses him intensely.

"I think they all got a hint of how we feel about each other from our engagement, but that has only grown stronger with time," states Matt as he returns her kiss with a similar one.

As they begin to look over the wedding materials that Victoria left with them since Rosalina is now sleeping, Betty comments, "It looks like a whole evening affair at all places."

"Correct," says Matt, "but we both deserve this event and so do those who love us."

"Agreed," replies Betty, "And certain people would never forgive us if we forgo it."

Betty continues, "From looking at this information, my first choice is **The Plaza**, followed by **The Ritz** and then **The Four Seasons**."

"Fine with me," responds Matt, "Women tend to dream about their weddings much more than men, so I'm going to say very little, especially because we are already married and that is what is most important."

"Smart man, my husband," answers Betty with a wide smile.

_Thanksgiving is a cool, but sunny day. Having given Joyce the day off, Matt, Betty, and Rosalina head over to Victoria's home with a trunk full of baby supplies given that they are unsure of the length of the visit. The Hartley staff, who had yet to meet Rosalina, take a few minutes to admire the baby before continuing on with their tasks. Grandma Stone is already there. Ignacio, Elena, Hilda and Bobby arrive about an hour later, with Justin having Thanksgiving with Austin's family. Shortly before dinner, Betty excuses herself to nurse Rosalina, with Victoria disappointed that she can't give her granddaughter a bottle._

Seeing the look on Victoria's face, Matt states, "Mother, you can give Rosalina a bottle the next time you come to our house. One thing we did not bring with us is the breast pump and we will need to leave early since Betty will be uncomfortable if she does not feed her personally."

"Oh, that makes sense, I just so enjoy doing that with my little sweetie," responds Victoria.

"Trust me, from watching the breast pump in action, you are glad she left it at home," teases a very pregnant Hilda.

"True," retorts a blushing Betty, "but you'll be glad to have one too, trust me."

"While I never thought I'd say this, enough talk of breasts for now, please," comments Cal, "Let's go into the dining room and eat."

"Dad!" exclaims Matt, who turns a deep shade of red, "Not necessary, but I agree it is time for dinner."

_The meal is catered, with two kinds of just about everything, including turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and vegetables. Cal says a brief thanks for family and then everyone, but Betty, starts eating._

"Pardon me," asks Betty, "I am not trying to be difficult, but is there any way to get a list of ingredients since some things do not agree with Rosalina?"

"Certainly," replies Victoria. "George, please come here. My daughter-in-law needs to ask you some questions about the food."

"Thank you," says Betty, "My main concern is whether there is cabbage, broccoli, or similar vegetables in any of the dishes."

"Actually, that stuffing has vegetables as its main ingredient, everything else is as it appears," responds George, who then excuses himself and returns to the kitchen.

Matt whispers to Betty, "I'm glad you remembered to ask or our daughter would likely be uncomfortable and let everyone know about it."

Giving Matt a brief, sweet kiss, Betty replies, "I wanted to avoid a repeat of the Chinese dinner if possible."

_After dinner, which is enjoyed by all, they retire to the living room area to let their meal settle before eating dessert._

As he distributes the professional portraits, Matt announces, "Here are pictures we took at _**Perfect Portraits**_ a few weeks back."

"These are wonderful," remarks Grandma Stone, "I think you should talk to Robert about his family doing the photography for the wedding."

"I've thought of that too," replies Matt, who then takes several pictures of his grandmother with her great granddaughter.

"Speaking of weddings, did you two decide which of the four hotels you would like to have the reception at?" asks Victoria expectantly.

"Yes, we did, Mother, and our first preference is **The Plaza**," states Matt.

"I think **The Plaza** is an excellent choice. I will contact them tomorrow and see what dates they have available," says Victoria.

Unable to hold her tongue, Hilda exclaims, "**The Plaza**! You really are going to have that wedding all little girls dream about aren't you."

Blushing, Betty replies, as she glances at Matt, "While the venue is what most girls fantasize about, what is more important is that I am renewing my vows with the man I love and sharing that with family and friends."

Nodding and kissing Bobby, Hilda asks, "Do I still get to help with the colors and decorations?"

"Of course," responds Betty, "You are the matron of honor. I am hoping to get Christina to design my dress and the bridesmaid dresses as well."

"Did Christina make the dresses for these pictures?" asks Elena.

"Yes, she did and also the outfit Rosalina is wearing right now," replies Betty.

"Well, then, they should prove to be breathtaking since these certainly are," announces Victoria, as she plays with a cooing Rosalina, who weighed 13lbs, 1oz at her recent 2 month check up, and is being passed among the adults.

"Excuse me, it is time for dessert," announces George, pointing everyone in the direction of the dinning room.

"Ignacio, you really should open your own restaurant, this apple pie is superb," states Cal as he helps himself to another piece of the dessert that Ignacio provided in addition to those from the caterer.

"Thank you," responds Ignacio.

Ignacio then teases, "I've been thinking about that, but my daughters have given me a few surprises in the past year that have diverted my attention."

"Very funny, Dad," reply both Betty and Hilda.

_The remainder of the visit proceeds without incident, with everyone heading home around 8pm. When they get back to their townhome, Betty and Matt are thankful for the driver's assistance in bringing Rosalina's "things" inside. They decide to go to bed early since they have many things to do before leaving for London on Saturday evening. They are glad that Zoe has agreed to come to England with them as their nanny, at least for this first trip abroad. _


	21. Chapter 21

_The next 3 days pass quickly, with Matt, Betty, Rosalina, and Zoe boarding the Hartley jet on a cool, but storm free Saturday evening. Zoe takes a few minutes to get accustomed to the posh surroundings before settling into the seat next to Rosalina, who is strapped in her baby carrier, with Betty on the baby's other side. As the plane begins its ascent, Rosalina awakens and starts to cry._

"I think the change in air pressure is bothering her," remarks Zoe as she gets up and carefully removes Rosalina from her carrier.

"Dr. Factor said that might happen and her primary suggestion was that Betty try to nurse her even if she is not exactly hungry," states Matt as he glances at his wife.

As she puts Rosalina to her breast, Betty comments, "Well, having a private plane certainly has its advantages in this case, since I am not having to exhibit myself to the entire world."

_All three of them let out sighs of relief as Rosalina quiets down immediately and drifts off to sleep again. Betty, with Matt's assistance, rearranges her clothing and enjoys having her daughter in lap. _

Betty suggests in a whisper, so she doesn't wake Rosalina, "We can take turns holding her, since that usually makes her happy too or at least happier than being in her baby seat."

"Good idea and I'll go first since I have a feeling your breasts are going to be her pacifier frequently during the flight," replies a smirking Matt as he kisses Betty sweetly before sitting back down in his seat with Rosalina.

_Rosalina starts to stir slightly, so Matt puts her on his chest and tilts the chair back, with Rosalina's sigh resulting in stifled laughter all around._

As she leans her head on Matt's shoulder and kisses him intensely, Betty teasingly says in his ear, "I take it you don't want my breasts to get too sore."

"Definitely not, since I want them to myself later," retorts Matt.

Looking at Zoe, Matt comments, "I like holding my little princess, with the plane giving me an excuse to do so for an extended period of time without being accused by some of spoiling her."

"She does need to learn to soothe herself," remarks Zoe, "but at the same time, the flight is a reason to bend those rules a little."

_Soon all of the adults end up falling asleep too, with the rest much needed. Rosalina wakes up once during the flight to nurse, but not due to discomfort, as they are at the flying altitude. She actually plays with the adults, and her toys, for several minutes with her squeals of laughter being heard in the cockpit._

"I take it Rosalina is feeling better," jokes the pilot over the intercom, with Rosalina turning her head towards the noise and getting a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, I suspect that the climb up and down will be the times where she is the most grumpy since that is when the change in air pressure is the most obvious," states Betty, with Matt and Zoe nodding in agreement.

_Betty's premonitions prove correct, with Rosalina nursing for the last 30 minutes of the flight. The plane touches down without incident. Matt gets a text, which he shows to Betty, indicating that his parents have arranged for transportation for them to their apartment in London. It is approximately 8am in London when they arrive, but the middle of the night to the travelers._

"Please tell them thank you and let them know we'll call them a little later, once we are settled in," says Betty.

_Arriving at their apartment, Betty and Matt are relieved that Kelly was able to get all the baby related items in their specified locations at Betty's direction as well as stock the fridge and freezer._

"Our second home feels like home already thanks to Kelly," announces Betty as she wraps her arms around Matt.

"Yes, it does. I believe Kelly learned from the master of assistants about organization," says Matt as he kisses her.

He then continues, "she'll get a big bonus for her efforts which saved us a lot of time and aggravation."

Betty remarks, as Rosalina starts to cry since she last "officially" ate about 4 hours ago, "Our daughter appears to want to let everyone know that she is in charge no matter what continent or country we are in."

"Of course she does, she is stubborn, in a good way, just like her beautiful mother," replies Matt as he helps them get situated in the recliner in the sitting room.

_While Betty nurses Rosalina, Matt and Zoe empty the suitcases and put things away. Zoe gets a tour of the home and starts to make a list of a few more items that she thinks would be helpful from a baby perspective. Matt then proceeds to send a brief email to friends and family to let them know they have arrived safely in England._

Handing Rosalina to Zoe, Matt states, "Since it is the middle of the night for us, I think we should all try to get some more sleep before officially starting our first day in London."

Smirking, Zoe calls out to Matt and Betty as they leave the room, hand-in-hand, "Fine with me, but try to follow your own advice, at least a little bit," which results in both of them blushing but not replying.

Picking Betty up and carrying her over the threshold of their bedroom, Matt remarks, after locking the door, "I need the practice with our wedding coming up in just a few months."

"Anything else that you want to study?" asks Betty teasingly as she glances around their room and sits down on their bed.

"I can think of a few things that I can never get enough of and all are related to you," replies Matt, who then proceeds to give Betty a kiss that is tender yet deep, seeming to go on forever.

Upon catching her breath, Betty sultrily comments, "I can never get enough of you either."

_Smiling at each other, they remove the others' clothing and take things slowly, savoring their first time making love in their English home as husband and wife. Betty snuggles closer to Matt as they enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking. They lie there contentedly for several minutes, with speaking not possible or necessary for either of them._

"Apparently it doesn't matter what side of the Atlantic we are on, our love for each other is powerful and somehow just keeps getting better," says Betty as she runs her hands across his chest, making him shiver.

"I couldn't agree more. In fact, your touching me has woken him up already," announces Matt with a sly smile.

"Well, then, I'll have to do something about that. We can't have you uncomfortable when you are trying to nap, now can we," replies Betty as she climbs on top of him and begins kissing him everywhere.

"Betty, you are gift that I will never get tired of unwrapping," gasps Matt as he calls out her name while they climax close in time with each other.

Smiling at Matt as she lies on top of him, Betty kisses him passionately on the lips and states, "You make me feel like the most expensive piece of jewelry in the world, cherished and adored."

"Good, because you are and I don't want you to ever forget it," answers Matt.

_Lying in each other's arms, they manage to get two hours of sleep before Zoe is at their bedroom door letting them know that Rosalina is ready for their first day in London to begin. _

While Betty is nursing Rosalina, there is a knock on the front door, with Matt opening it and saying, "Christina, what a welcome surprise! I know Betty will be very excited to see you. She is feeding Rosalina right now. Please come this way."

Gesturing for Christina to wait for a moment, Matt comes into the room and quietly tells Betty, "There is someone here to see you."

"Well, I've looked better, but I suspect we'll have many people stopping by to meet Rosalina and confirm for themselves that we are back," states Betty, who hands Matt their daughter as she has finished nursing and is ready to be burped.

Matt waves his hand at Christina, who enters the room, with Betty yelling out in happiness, "Christina! Is it really you? I can't think of anyone else who I would want as our first visitor here."

_The women hug for several minutes, with tears of happiness on both of their faces. _

Handing Rosalina to Christina, Matt remarks, "I'm going to let you ladies have some private time. I'm sure Betty will also show you the great pictures of Rosalina in your designs."

"She is a sweetie and probably has everyone at her beck and call, now doesn't she," comments Christina as she admires Rosalina.

"She is wonderful and we are really enjoying her," replies Betty.

Giving Betty another hug, Christina states, "You are looking pretty good yourself for having given birth just a couple months ago. Motherhood and being in love are a good combination for you."

Blushing slightly, Betty replies, "I still have more baby weight than I would like, but I agree that I am in love and also love being a mom."

"Matt, can you come here a moment please?" asks Betty.

"Your bidding, my ladies," states Matt as he comes to Betty's side, gives both her and Rosalina a kiss, and then pretends to bow, resulting in laughter from all three of them.

"While we didn't get to know each other very well before I returned to Scotland, I am thinking you are going to be a lot of fun. As I've already told Betty, I want to see her happy and you seem to be doing that," comments Christina.

"Thank you," replies Matt, "I know Betty considers you a great friend and I trust her judgment."

Glancing lovingly at Matt, Betty informs Christina, "We are going to have our vow renewal and party at **The Plaza**, hopefully on February 26th, the two year anniversary of our first date."

"We are hoping that you will design my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses, with you wearing one of them yourself, of course," continues Betty.

"I'd be honored to do both," responds Christina. "And, since you may still be nursing, it will be an extra challenge to make the dress accessible for Rosalina, which I'm sure Matt won't mind either."

"Of course I like that idea, a bonus for me," retorts a slightly red Matt. "Hopefully working on the dresses for our wedding will have the side benefit of promoting your career too."

"Any thoughts on colors?" Betty asks Christina.

"Being a winter wedding, I am thinking aubergine and possibly also midnight blue," replies Christina.

"I apparently did not work at a fashion magazine long enough, please define aubergine for me," says Matt.

Laughing, Christina responds, "Aubergine is deep purple."

"Those sound like a lovely combination, especially for a winter wedding," responds Betty, with Matt nodding affirmatively.

_Christina visits with them for most of the afternoon and early evening, with the women doing general catching up and discussing their ideas for the wedding, particularly the clothing, in greater detail. Christina's presence allows Matt to go get some art supplies and most of the baby related items that Zoe requested. Christina reluctantly leaves shortly after dinner to catch her flight home to her husband and son, promising to try to return with preliminary designs before Betty, Matt, Rosalina, and Zoe go back to the United States for Christmas. _


	22. Chapter 22

_On Monday, the adults continue to experience minor issues with the time change and their internal clocks while Rosalina seems to be having an easier time adjusting to London time._

Awakening at 6am with a start, Betty exclaims, "Matt, please check on Rosalina! She last ate at 12:30. I want to make sure she is alright."

"Sure," replies Matt as he gives Betty a quick, yet sensual kiss. "She weighs enough now that perhaps she just slept through the night for the first time."

As Matt opens the bedroom door, Zoe is about to knock on it, with both of them jumping slightly and uttering, "Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you."

"Rosalina is waking up and ready for her mommy," comments Zoe.

Looking down at her chest, Betty remarks, "I am really engorged. She has never gone this long without eating."

Zoe suggests, "Go use the pump for about five minutes. She'll likely have trouble latching on with your breasts that full."

Matt comments, "I'll get the pump set up for you, it looks like it hurts to move."

"You are correct," replies Betty, "so don't try to touch them right now."

_Betty lets out a sigh of relief as using the pump immediately results in her chest feeling better. Rosalina nurses eagerly and for longer than typical with Betty using the pump for about 5 minutes after the feeding as well._

As he plays with a cooing Rosalina, Matt teasingly says, "You look like you went down a couple of cup sizes from earlier this morning."

Putting Rosalina on her baby gym, he comes up behind Betty, embraces her, and continues, "And now I can touch you without worrying it will be painful, " as he runs his hands gently across her chest.

Shivering, Betty replies, "Yes, between the pump and Rosalina, they are now ready for you to enjoy too."

"Excellent," responds Matt, "An activity we both find pleasurable."

Zoe enters the room, and upon observing a suddenly very red faced couple, comments, "Apparently, intimacy remains a priority for you two. Before Rosalina and I give you some privacy, please come eat because I want to start establishing a routine for the Princess."

"Yes ma'am," answer Betty and Matt.

After breakfast, Betty suggests, "Let's go visit Dunne. It will allow us to get out and show off Rosalina without having to worry about the competing job duties I'll have on Wednesday."

_Betty, Matt, and Zoe proceed to get dressed. Betty nurses Rosalina before they leave the apartment to decrease the chances of needing to find a location to do so while they are out. _

As they get off of the elevator at Dunne, Kelly, upon seeing them, exclaims, "Betty and Matt are here! We finally get to meet their infamous little lady."

_Word of their presence spreads quickly among the staff. Mr. Dunne directs them to the conference room to decrease the commotion in the lobby._

"Please use this if you want to touch or hold Rosalina," instructs Matt as he and Zoe both hold up hand sanitizer.

"Do you think our germs are worse than those in the States?" asks Joe with a smirk.

"No, I just want to decrease the chances of her getting sick. You can ask our friends and family back in New York, same rules apply there and here," answers Matt.

_After about 30 minutes, the majority of the staff have had a chance to admire Rosalina and catch up, to varying degrees, with Betty and Matt. Betty also introduces Zoe, as she will be coming by and phoning the office occasionally as Rosalina's primary childcare provider._

Mr. Dunne, as he joyfully bounces a giggling Rosalina on his knee, states, "I know you don't officially start work until Wednesday. With that said, have you given any consideration to how many days per week you plan to work?" he asks.

"Actually, I have," responds Betty. "Although five, 4 hour days would likely be best for Rosalina since I am still nursing her, I think that spreading the hours over three days will be better from a work perspective."

"I agree that 4 hour days are often too short to get much done. While we can alter things occasionally if need be, I suggest Friday be one of the days with the other two at your discretion," says Mr. Dunne.

"What about 9:30 to 6 on Monday and Wednesday or Tuesday and Thursday and 8:30 to 1 on Fridays?" asks Matt.

Matt informs them, "Betty will run into less traffic with the later start and end times, with the Friday being earlier just in case it is needed."

"I'd prefer the Tuesday, Thursday, Friday scenario, with the hours suggested by Matt, since it will allow for two consecutive days if there is a project," comments Betty.

"Fine with me," replies Mr. Dunne, "but this week we'll do Wednesday and Friday since I already scheduled time to meet with you and David about the distribution of the EOC duties at 11am on Wednesday."

Betty states, "See you on Wednesday at 9:30. We appreciate you continuing to be so accommodating regarding our family needs."

_Matt takes Rosalina from Mr. Dunne's arms and returns her to her stroller. She protests loudly, yet briefly, with several staff turning their heads at the noise. They say their goodbyes and get take out for lunch on their way back to the apartment. _

_On Tuesday, they get an e-announcement from Dana and Gio, stating that their daughter, Rachel, was born on Saturday and that both Mommy and baby are doing well. In addition to selecting an item off of their baby registry, at Matt's suggestion, they pay for a month's worth of nursing services from the same agency that employs both Zoe and Joyce. _

_Wednesday morning is quickly upon them, with adrenaline assisting Betty in being awake and alert since Sunday is the only night thus far without a middle of the night feeding. Matt, at Betty's suggestion, will accompany her to the office so that they can discuss any reviewer responsibilities for him._

"I'll see you later on," Betty tells Rosalina as she kisses her again, somewhat delaying going to work.

Giving Betty a quick hug, Matt asks, "Harder to leave for work than you thought it would be?"

"Yes, it is," replies Betty. "I know she is in good hands, between the two of you, but I'm afraid I'll miss something."

"You will all do just fine," Zoe informs Betty in a reassuring tone.

Arriving at Dunne, Betty turns to Matt and quietly says, "Thanks for coming in with me today. It makes things seem a little more "normal."

"You are more than welcome. Leaving Zoe alone with Rosalina shows her that we trust her and gives us a few minutes alone too," responds Matt.

_Matt briefly speaks with Mr. Dunne, who requests that he remain on staff as a reviewer the equivalent of one day per week. Matt agrees and then leaves to go home, check on their daughter, and do additional research for their Good Works magazine. _

_The 11 o'clock meeting with Mr. Dunne, Betty, and David goes very smoothly. They agree to alternate on who writes the letter from the editor. They also decide to divide the features based on each of their preferences._

"One of the advantages to us being co-EOC is that we can then provide the readers with both a male and female perspective on the various topics," states Betty.

"Very true," responds David. "Similar to your recent personal experiences impacting your last EOC letter positively, let's hope that our male-female dynamic will do similarly for the magazine sales."

_After eating a late lunch, Betty uses the breast pump, with her very glad to have an office door that locks, especially given two knocks on the door while she is otherwise occupied. Upon returning to her office after trying to discreetly wash the pump parts, Betty places a call home._

"I just gave Rosalina her second bottle, which she finished, but I have a feeling she will be very excited to drink directly from the source later today," Matt informs Betty.

"Well, I hope she'll be happy to see me. I certainly prefer her to the pump," replies Betty with a smile.

Zoe tells Betty, "Since you don't want to increase your already abundant milk supply, I suggest limiting pumping at work to one time per day."

"I have no problem with that suggestion as long as I don't get too uncomfortable," responds Betty.

"See you in less than 4 hours and I love you," says Matt.

"I needed to hear that and I love you too," replies Betty.

_Matt and Zoe decide to surprise Betty and bring Rosalina to the office at closing time._

"There's my sweetie!" exclaims Betty as she eagerly takes Rosalina into her arms. "I'm not nearly as tired as I was just moments ago."

"Good," states Matt as he gives both of them a quick kiss. "We thought she'd be a welcome visitor."

"You all are, but most especially her," replies Betty as she kisses Matt intensely and then blushes when there is a teasing holler from Joe and David.

_As she holds Rosalina while directing Matt to put items in her bag for her to finish at home, Rosalina starts to fuss and pull at Betty's blouse. Matt gets up, closes the door, and locks it. _

"Apparently, my office will serve as both a pumping and nursing station today," remarks Betty.

Matt announces, when Rosalina is finally finished nursing, "She definitely wanted you much more than that last bottle."

"Just as she should," retorts Betty with a proud smile.

_They head home and enjoy some quality family and couple time. Betty and Matt are glad that there are no formal work obligations for either of them for the following day since Wednesday was rewarding, yet draining for all of them. _


	23. Chapter 23

_On Thursday and Friday, Betty and Matt discuss with Zoe Rosalina's daily routine. By the end of her shorter workday on Friday, Betty is feeling more confident in her ability to balance job and family responsibilities. Rosalina sleeps through the night again on Friday, with Betty needing to use the pump in the morning after trying to let Rosalina nurse first without doing so, which proves unsuccessful._

"If you were in need of extra money, you realize you could be a wet nurse," teases Zoe as she puts over 10 ounces of milk into the refrigerator after Rosalina has nursed.

"Perhaps, but I'm glad I don't need to worry about money. The fridge is getting rather full, is there anyplace where we can donate some of this milk?" asks Betty.

"Unfortunately, most places would insist on you pumping there, which isn't convenient given your schedule," responds Zoe.

"Should we buy a separate freezer?" suggests Matt. "If frozen, the milk can last three months or more, at least per the information that came with the pump and on the breast milk bag package."

"That is a good idea," states Zoe, "It is a shame to have to throw out breast milk, which is liquid gold to many."

"Fine with me," replies Betty as she gives Matt a sweet kiss. "I'm going to go take a shower so that we can keep with Rosalina's routine."

_While Betty is showering and getting dressed, Matt calls local appliance stores and arranges for a frost-free freezer to be delivered on Monday morning. The store has an affiliate in the US, with arrangements for a freezer being delivered to the townhome before Christmas. Matt tells Zoe that he plans on taking Betty out for a surprise dinner that evening, with Zoe giving him the thumbs up on the thought. They have a relatively quiet Saturday, with Betty and Matt both napping when Rosalina does. _

After Rosalina's 5:00pm feeding, Matt exchanges a knowing nod with Zoe as he announces, "We need to go upstairs and get dressed since tonight is date night."

"Date night-really? How thoughtful! Where are we going?" asks Betty expectantly as she wraps her arms around him and gives him a passionate kiss.

Once he catches his breath, a smiling Matt replies, "A surprise, but I think you'll like it."

_Matt takes Betty to **Universal Bistro**, with Betty getting slightly teary-eyed at the sentimentality of his restaurant choice. After enjoying their meal immensely, with them making only one call to Zoe during dinner to confirm that Rosalina is doing fine, Betty and Matt go home._

"How was dinner?" asks Zoe when they return.

"Wonderful," states Betty. "We went to **Universal Bistro**, which is where we had our first real date here in England when Matt returned from Africa."

"Sounds romantic and sweet," responds Zoe. "And speaking of romance, Rosalina should be ready to nurse again very shortly and then you two can finish your evening."

Blushing slightly, Matt comments, "We plan on that, thank you. I'll do a little painting to pass the time," as he kisses Betty prior to leaving the room.

"Time for bed," Betty tells Matt as she comes to his art area about an hour later.

"Bed? Always a pleasure to be in bed with you," he replies teasingly.

_Once back in their bedroom, Betty wraps her arms around Matt's neck with his hands on her back. They kiss, which starts out slowly with their lips brushing lightly against each other. The kiss rapidly intensifies, with both of them moaning at their bodily reactions to the other. They lay down on their bed, helping each other remove their clothing, trying to balance taking their time and savoring the sensations with the increasingly growing need to feel their spouse's naked body against their own. Looking into each other's eyes with adoration, they climax together._

"We definitely need to make a habit of date night," announces Betty as her breathing returns to normal while she snuggles against Matt.

"I couldn't agree more," replies Matt as he massages Betty's back, "Susan did tell us that we need to make time for us so that we don't lose each other as we get used to be being parents."

_Sunday is a lazy day, with calls and emails to friends and family updating them on the Suarez-Hartley's adjustment to England. Victoria informs them that she has reserved __**The Plaza**__ for February 26__th__ and sends them some materials to review prior to visiting the site when they are back in New York in about two weeks. _

_Over the next couple of weeks, Betty, Matt, and Rosalina, with the help of Zoe, establish a routine that seems to work well for all of them. Matt tends to go into Dunne with Betty on Tuesday mornings and Friday to do his part-time reviewing responsibilities. Comfortable with who is caring for Rosalina, Betty manages to call home only once or twice per day. The staff all seem to enjoy Rosalina's visits, where she willingly sits with most anyone, particularly those wearing any shiny jewelry. _

_They speak with Christina during the second week of December, with Matt arranging for Christina, Stuart, and William to come to London late on 12-15 and leave on the evening of 12-16 so that they miss only a day of work yet also provide Betty with dress ideas that they can show to friends and family when they return to the US on the 17__th__ for the holidays. _

_Around 8pm on Wednesday the 15__th__, they are finishing Rosalina's bath, when there is a knock at the door. Zoe shows the McKinney's to the family room, where they are joined shortly thereafter by the Suarez-Hartley's. Betty introduces Matt to Stuart, with William initially hiding behind his father._

"Baby," says little William as he points at the pajamed Rosalina.

"That's right, Rosalina is a baby," responds Betty, "Come here and give your Aunt Betty a hug and then you can play with her."

"OK," replies William, who then sits down on the carpet and seems to enjoy waving her toys for her.

"We can handle these two if you need some women time to review what Christina has come up with so far for wedding clothing," states Matt.

"Thanks for the offer, but I managed to leave those at that hotel so we'll just do a little visiting today and look at them tomorrow," remarks Christina.

"We will have plenty of time to go over them in the morning. I am just glad you all made it in without a problem," says Betty.

_The McKinneys arrive at the apartment around 10 the next day, with William finding many of Rosalina's toys of interest. The women go to another room to look over the designs, with Betty impressed by all of them. They also enjoy their "girl time" in general._

"Matt, and Stuart for that matter, we would like your opinion on something," state Betty and Christina.

"Yes, what is it?" asks Matt as he lays a now sleepy Rosalina in her bassinet and allows William to hand him a stuffed animal to keep her company, which leads to all of the adults chuckling a bit.

"Well first, William looks like he'll be a great big brother someday," comments Betty, which results in William smiling and Christina and Stuart nodding in agreement.

"Betty is having trouble deciding which bridesmaid dress design she likes best. A relatively new concept is having the same material so you get matching colors, but allowing each member of the bridal party to pick from among a few designs. What do you think?" asks Christina.

As Matt gently embraces Betty, he says, "I can see why she can't pick just one, they are all great."

Betty announces, "I think several designs would be a great option, since I've heard many women complain that they wear the dress only once since it is not a style that fits for them. Maybe the "choose your style" will make the majority of the bridesmaids happy."

"Go for it," states Matt, "You know the women better than I do and the less excuses for whining the better."

"I suggest four choices maximum for the bridesmaid dresses, with each of these having a slightly different cut so that everyone can find one that will flatter her body shape," Christina informs them as she puts the sketches on the table.

"You are the designer so we'll do as you suggest," responds Betty.

"What about the wedding gown, any thoughts on that yet?" asks Matt curiously.

"Yes, Christina has shown me some preliminary sketches, which all include a very subtle butterfly pattern, but I think you shouldn't see it until our wedding day. There should be some surprises, you know," teases Betty.

"I guess I'll have to wait to see it then. I am sure that whatever the design is you'll look spectacular," replies Matt, making Betty blush.

_The families take in some of the historical sites of England and enjoy lunch at a local restaurant, with William's natural curiosity, exploring, and comments resulting in all of the adults laughing several times. _

As William pushes the stroller, he announces to those who pass by that "I am William. I am a big boy and this is my new American friend Rosalina."

_The families say their goodbyes, with Betty getting reassurances from Christina that they will meet again the first weekend in January to do the initial fitting of the wedding gown. Betty and Matt promise to try to get Christina the choices and measurements for the bridesmaid's dresses before the end of the year._

_On Thursday evening, Matt, who is taking a break from packing, is on the floor with Rosalina, encouraging her to reach for one of the toys on her baby gym. As she is doing so, she suddenly rolls over from her back to her front, letting out an exasperated yell that she didn't get the toy._

Betty gets up quickly and exclaims, "She just rolled over! I'll go get the camera and maybe we'll get to see her do it again. She might not be happy that she didn't get the toy, but I am definitely happy that I didn't miss this moment."

"Me too," responds Matt, who has picked Rosalina up and is helping her hold and shake a rattle, which is similar to the one she was reaching for just moments before.

_Betty gets on the floor, with Matt handing her Rosalina and taking the cameras. Betty places Rosalina back on her baby gym and points towards the hanging toys. Rosalina rolls over again, with Matt able to capture the skill on film. They immediately email out the "minivideo," with responses from both sets of grandparents that they can't wait for their own in person demonstration by Rosalina in less than 48 hours. _


	24. Chapter 24

_Betty and Matt's work days on Friday, December 17th, go relatively smoothly, but are not over until around 3pm since they have loose ends to tie up before leaving for the US and not returning to the UK until 1-2-11. _

_Luckily, they packed most of their items the evening before and their flight does not depart until 11pm. Betty, Matt, and Zoe are hopeful that Rosalina will sleep for most of the flight since she has not had a middle of the night feeding in over a week. They all manage to get nearly a full night's sleep while in the air, with Rosalina only waking briefly during the plane's climb up and down due to the change in air pressure. _

_They arrive at the private airport at 11:30pm EST on 12-17 given the time difference. Betty and Matt text their families to let them know of their safe arrival. They drop off Zoe, who has the next week off, at her apartment and then go to the townhome. They both let out sighs of relief when they get everything inside. It is 3am before they can get Rosalina to go back to sleep, with her back up at 6am letting everyone know it is time to start their day. _

Joyce arrives around 7am, remarking, "You are all looking well and, overall, more rested. Rosalina has gotten so much bigger in just a few weeks. I am sorry I missed it."

Watching Rosalina turn over, Betty states, with pride evident in her voice, "Yes, we are all doing well, especially Rosalina, who has gotten the rolling over thing down in the last day or so."

"That means the bassinet needs to be put away and you'll want to use the pack-n-play instead," Joyce informs them.

"Thanks for the reminder, we wouldn't want to risk her falling out now that she is more mobile," replies Matt as he kisses Rosalina on her forehead and Betty on her lips.

As they are finishing their breakfast, the phone rings, with Matt handing it to Betty, telling her, "It is your dad."

"This early, that is odd, I hope everything is alright," she says quietly.

"Papi, glad to hear from you, is everything OK?" Betty asks somewhat worriedly.

Ignacio replies enthusiastically, "Everything is fine, better than fine, actually! Just calling to let you know that Hilda checked into the hospital last night around 10pm and your niece, Rosemarie, was born about 30 minutes ago."

"Really!" exclaims Betty, "That is wonderful. They are both doing well given the happiness I hear in your voice."

"You are correct, Mija, both Mommy and Baby are doing great. She was able to deliver her regularly. Hilda says she is looking forward to you coming by and giving her some pointers on breastfeeding," relays Ignacio.

"We'll go over in a hour or so. Joyce is already here so she'll watch Rosalina for us. We'll likely see you there," Betty tells her father.

_Betty and Matt get dressed rather quickly since they are eager to meet the newest family member. Betty nurses Rosalina one more time before leaving for the hospital. They arrive, with a cookie bouquet in hand._

_Bobby, who had left the room briefly to get hot chocolate at Hilda's request, gives both Matt and Betty enormous hugs and accepts their congratulations. _

"Look who is here, bringing cookies to go with your cocoa," announces Bobby as the three of them enter the room.

"Betty, come give me a hug and then you can formally meet your niece. I guess she wanted to make your homecoming extra special," states Hilda, who then has trouble stifling a yawn.

Matt teases, "If you are tired now, we had better hire some help for you immediately, since you've got at least a couple months of disrupted sleep ahead of you."

"We'll take you up on that," responds Bobby.

"Hey, I had to push a baby out while Betty didn't," answers Hilda with a smirk.

"True, but your recovery should be easier than mine," says Betty.

"She is adorable," remarks Matt as he and Betty take turns holding Rosemarie. "She looks a lot like Rosalina did, but not too much either."

"Thanks, I happen to think she is the most gorgeous baby in the world, but I might be a bit biased," says Bobby.

Rosemarie starts to cry, with Matt announcing, "I'll give you some privacy, since that sound and movements are familiar."

"Yes, apparently she is my niece, since my milk just let down with her cries. Luckily the nursing pads seem to be working," comments Betty, with everyone laughing at her body's reaction to Rosemarie's noises.

_Rosemarie nurses, with Betty suggesting the football hold even without the c-section when the baby seems to have difficulty latching on. They visit for a few more minutes before leaving, as Bobby's parents have arrived and the room is getting very noisy. _

_The rest of Saturday and Sunday are relatively uneventful, with the Suarez-Hartley's doing their best to adjust to the time change and being back in NYC. On Monday, Betty and Matt decide to visit Hilda at the hospital before she is discharged as well as have lunch with some of the people from Meade. _

"I take it you don't mind helping Joyce watch Rosalina for the next several hours while we are out?" Matt, who is grinning, asks his mother.

"I am honored to help watch this little beauty. I missed her, and you two of course, while you were in England. She has changed so much since I last saw her," comments Victoria excitedly.

"Yes, she is developing new skills right on schedule. Some of which are good and some of which I could deal without," replies Betty as Matt helps rescue her hair and glasses from Rosalina's fingers.

_As they enter the warm lobby of Meade Publications, which is a sharp temperature change from the NYC winter outside, Betty's glasses fog up, with Betty letting out an exasperated sigh._

"There are a few things we could do to eliminate that hassle," says Matt as he takes her glasses, cleans them off, and hands them back to her.

Kissing him sweetly, Betty asks, "Such as what?" while she puts her glasses back on.

"Contact lenses or, better yet, lasik," replies Matt.

"You don't like how I look!" exclaims Betty, close to tears.

Grasping her chin and looking into her eyes, Matt retorts, "How, after all we have been through can you think that, even for a moment."

Letting go of her face but still staring at her somewhat dejectedly, Matt continues, "You are amazing and gorgeous and have always been that way to me. I was only suggesting contacts or lasik since your glasses have become a toy for Rosalina and the weather messes with them too. It would be odd to see you without glasses, even though I do get that opportunity in our bedroom. I was thinking it would make your life easier."

Pulling Matt towards her and kissing him intensely, Betty says, "I'm sorry. You always make me feel beautiful. I guess I've still got some lingering self doubt about my appearance," admits Betty.

"Forgiven. Let me know whenever you need a reminder of how spectacular you are. I'm always glad to help with that," Matt states with a smile as he tries to catch his breath.

Blushing, Betty responds, "I think how you'd show that to me is meant for us only."

"Correct, definitely for us alone and to share in private," answers Matt as he embraces her.

_As they exit the elevator, Daniel, Amanda, Marc, and Tyler witness the intense kiss and embrace, but are unable to hear the words exchanged between husband and wife._

Clearing her throat, Amanda asks in a teasing tone, "Excuse us. Are you going to be joining us for lunch as planned or do you need your own private one instead?"

Reluctantly ending their embrace, Betty turns towards Amanda and says, "We are looking forward to our adults lunch."

Matt whispers to Betty, "We will finish this discussion later," resulting in her turning a deep shade of red.

"Where is Jennifer?" asks Betty as they are seated in the restaurant.

"She actually had something come up at work and sends her regrets," responds Daniel with a dreamy smile.

"I take it your relationship is going very well based on the expression on your face," teases Betty.

"It is," replies Daniel, "I am beginning to believe both of you when you said even I'd find the right person for me. I guess you've both forgiven me for thinking for a brief period of time that was Betty."

"There is nothing to forgive, Daniel. I agree that Betty is a unique and very wonderful woman and don't fault you for having a crush on her. We've found our happiness and you deserve to be happy too," states Matt as he grabs Betty's hand and squeezes it.

Blushing, Betty adds, "Enough with the complements please, but I agree that all of us will find the right person for us eventually, with Amanda and Tyler seeming to have done that too," as she watches the looks exchanged between them.

Tyler comments, "Yes, I believe I have found my soulmate in Amanda and I think she feels the same way. Jennifer and Daniel seem well suited for each other as well."

"So, your wedding is the talk of the town. How is the planning going with you two so far away?" asks Amanda.

Glancing at Betty, Matt remarks, "We are luckily shielded from some of the publicity in England. The planning is going very well, with my mother sticking to her word, at least for now, regarding us having the final say."

"In fact," continues Betty, "We wanted to speak with you regarding the wedding. We are hoping that all of you will be in the bridal party."

"I can understand Marc, Amanda, and even Tyler, given that he is Matt's brother, but you want me in the bridal party?" asks a surprised Daniel.

"Yes, we would like you to be one of the groomsmen. Even with your luckily unrequited crush on Betty, you are one of her best friends and, with Tyler and all, family to me too. We hope you'll consider it," says Matt.

"The answer is yes, I'd be honored. Betty became like family to me when she worked here and I'm glad to be part of her, and your, celebration," answers Daniel with a smile.

"Count both of us in too," says Amanda. "I will never turn down a chance to dress up and show off. And for people who I care about too."

"Me three," comments Marc, "I love a great party and will try to not steal all the attention since I am dashing," which results in laughter from all of them.

"How big will the bridal party be?" asks Tyler.

"We aren't 100% certain yet, but at a minimum 12 but possibly 16 total not including us. We plan on an even number of bridesmaids to groomsmen, with the matron of honor being Hilda and the best man being Robert," Betty informs them.

Matt says, "For the women, we are certain about Hilda, Christina, Trina, Allison, and now Amanda. For the men, Robert, Bobby, and Justin are "confirmed," with Daniel, Marc, and Tyler now being added. We still have to talk with Dana, Gio, Michael, Rachel, and Kelly, Betty's assistant in London."

"Sounds like an interesting mix of people, but we all did well at the baby shower, so it should be fun," comments Daniel.

"Is Christina designing the dresses?" asks Amanda.

"Yes, she is," replies Betty. "We are leaning towards a choice of several different styles from the same fabric in aubergine with a midnight blue accent."

"Any chance I get to help decide on the accessories?" asks Amanda in a hopeful tone.

Smiling, Betty tells Amanda, as she hands her a card, "Here is Christina's number and email address. I'll let her know you'll be contacting her and want to contribute your talents."

"Thanks," responds a blushing Amanda, "If Christina gets to promote her career through your wedding, I'm glad I can as well."

_They finish their lunch, with Betty and Matt heading back to the townhome to check on how Victoria is doing with her granddaughter while Daniel, Amanda, Marc, and Tyler continue on with their respective workdays. Matt provides Betty with a list of doctors who do Lasik. Betty gets a consultation appointment for December 23__rd__ after explaining that she will only be in the US until January 2__nd__. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Late morning on Wednesday, December 22__nd__, __**Appliance World**__ arrives with the frost-free freezer Matt ordered. Ironically, Betty is nursing Rosalina at the time of the delivery, so she is pleasantly surprised when she enters the kitchen and finds the freezer connected and cooling._

"When she is done nursing, we'll have extra food storage space," comments Matt as he and Betty examine the freezer.

"Yes, we will, but that is not an excuse to go get a membership to one of those warehouses," teases Betty.

"Yes, ma'am," replies Matt with a smirk.

"It arrived just in time," remarks Joyce, "You are running out of space in the fridge and the regular freezer is already half full of your milk."

"Any suggestions on how to maximize the amount of milk we fit in there?" Betty asks Joyce.

"Actually, yes I do," responds Joyce. "If you lie the bags down flat to freeze them, you can them stack them in boxes within the freezer. You label each bag with the date so you use the oldest first. I had one family that I worked with previously where the Mommy was as prolific with milk as you are and that is what she did."

"Only one, well then that woman is in excellent company since Mrs. Gorgeous here does everything at 150%," comments Matt as he gives Betty an adoring look and sweet kiss.

Blushing slightly at Matt's compliment, Betty retorts, "While I'd like to think that my attitude is contributing to the volume of milk I am currently producing, I suspect that some of it is luck and some is due to our wonderful daughter."

"Both of my beautiful ladies have a role in your breastfeeding success thus far," says Matt, with Rosalina, who is in Matt's arms, cooing and giggling, seeming to know that the adults are talking about her; this results in laughter all around.

_Following Joyce's instructions, Matt and Betty both take turns flipping the filled bottles into the breastmilk bags, squeezing them to get out any air, holding them over the sink to make sure they are sealed, and then placing them in the freezer. They leave 2-plus bottles worth of milk in the fridge, yet still have 5, 6oz bags in the new freezer. _

Picking up the phone, Betty calls Ignacio and asks, "Papi, any chance you, and maybe Elena, would like to watch your now middle grandchild for a few of hours tomorrow while Matt accompanies me to the eye doctor for my lasik consultation?"

"We'd love too!" exclaims Ignacio, "Rosalina and Rosemarie are so close in age, they are almost like twins. With you all spending time in England, I want to treasure every opportunity to be with her."

"We'll see you at 10am, then. That should give us plenty of time to get to the clinic and maybe get some lunch too," states Matt.

_Ignacio and Elena arrive at the town home at 9:50, with Betty informing them that Rosalina will likely be up within the hour and want to eat. Betty and Matt leave, getting to the eye clinic a few minutes early. They complete the paperwork, read over the materials, and wait to see the doctor._

After finishing the exam, Dr. Salvo tells them, "Betty is definitely quite near sighted, but her vision is still well within a correctable range. I know that you will be returning to England shortly, so we could schedule the surgery, which is done on an outpatient basis, next Monday."

Glancing at Matt, Betty replies, after taking a deep breath, "Let's go for it. I've worn glasses since I was 8 years old, so it will be a bit weird to not need them, but, as my husband has pointed out, they have recently been somewhat of a necessary nuisance."

"Wonderful," responds Dr. Salvo. "I think you'll find the convenience of not needing glasses well worth it."

"Now it says here that you have a baby," states Dr. Salvo.

"Yes, our daughter, Rosalina, is a little over three months old and has begun to grab at Betty's glasses," answers Matt, with pride evident in his voice when speaking of their daughter.

"This may seem like an odd question, but are you breastfeeding?" asks the Doctor.

"Yes, in fact, exclusively, thus far," replies Betty. "Is that a problem?"

"Not necessarily a problem, but, since you are given a mild anesthetic for the procedure, you will not be able to nurse her for about 4 hours after the surgery. We recommend that you use a breast pump and then throw away the milk you get at that 4-hour or so mark. Some women are reluctant to go that long without nursing, don't want to discard the milk, or both," remarks Dr. Salvo.

Betty and Matt look at each other and laugh, with Matt informing the Doctor, "Betty is currently making enough milk to feed at least twins. Even if Rosalina prefers getting her milk directly from Betty and not from a bottle, she'll make do with an extra bottle feeding or two."

Smiling, Dr. Salvo says, "May be uncomfortable at times for Betty, but will serve her well in terms of this procedure. Please make arrangements with the receptionist for a time to arrive. If you are able, you can even bring your daughter here to the appointment and nurse her right before we start, decreasing the chances of her having an extra bottle-feeding. You would want someone to be able to take her home though since you'll be here for at least two hours."

"Thanks for the suggestion and we will likely have her help drop her Mommy off before leaving with a full belly," comments Matt.

_Arriving back home after enjoying a lunch out, just the two of them, and some shopping, Betty and Matt find Ignacio on the floor playing with Rosalina. Betty motions for Matt to be quiet so that she can observe her father's loving interactions with her daughter, getting a bit misty-eyed with how natural and comfortable Ignacio is with Rosalina. _

Clearing her throat, Betty softly says, "Papi, we are back and have my surgery scheduled for Monday."

"Mija, that is wonderful," responds Ignacio. "While your glasses are almost like a part of you, I'm sure you'll get used to not needing them very quickly."

"Would you be able to accompany us to the doctor's office and then watch Rosalina for a few hours afterwards?" asks Matt.

Betty informs him, "Because of concerns with the anesthesia getting into my milk, they suggested that I nurse her at their office right before the procedure and then she'll need to have a bottle for the next feeding after that."

"I'll arrange, rearrange my schedule if I have to," replies Ignacio, " Any extra time with Rosalina, and you too, is worth it."

"Thanks, Papi, we appreciate it. We'll see you on Saturday at Hilda and Bobby's for the first Christmas with the girls," Betty tells her father as they warmly embrace.

"I wouldn't miss it," states Ignacio. "Even though there will be two babies there, it will be hard to compete with the excitement of a dropped pregnancy test at last year's gathering," teases Ignacio as he gets ready to leave.

As Betty opens the front door so that the driver can bring in their various purchases, Ignacio asks, "What is all of that?"

"We decided to make use of modern convenience with a New York twist on things. We ordered gifts over the internet during the last few days, but had them hold the presents for those we will see between now and Christmas. We had them ship the gifts to those overseas or to those who we might not see," answers Matt.

"You avoided the crowds but still got to enjoy shopping, something all women seem to like, smart move," comments Ignacio.

"Yes, we decided to not have any big surprises or shockers like last year. You had to remind us of that, now didn't you," retorts Betty with a smile.

_After sorting the purchases into piles so that they know which to bring to Matt's mother's home on Christmas Eve and which they will take with them to the Talerico's on Christmas Day, Betty and Matt enjoy the rest of the day as a young family, playing with their blossoming daughter and getting some personal time in as well. _

"She's had her last planned feeding of the night," comments Betty softly as she enters Matt's art studio, comes up behind him, wraps her arms around his waist, and plants a kiss in the middle of his back.

_Shivering reflectively, Matt, with a wide smile, turns around, and embraces Betty, lowering his mouth to hers, giving her a sultry kiss that leads both of them to groan._

Betty seductively whispers, "We need to get to our room NOW. Even though it is very tempting to stay here, there is no bed and only a hardwood floor."

_Matt, who is unable to speak, nods his head and follows Betty to their room, where he locks the door and then takes her back into his arms. They resume their ardent kissing, but then take their time to undress each other slowly, layer by layer. Finding the other extremely responsive, they are rapidly both engulfed in an avalanche of passion._

As they lie together, wrapped in each other's arms, Betty runs her hands across Matt's back as she announces, "I don't know how my not needing glasses will impact things, but I don't see how things can get better between us."

"I agree. I am not sure how things will change without your glasses, other than it will be easier for me to glance into those amazing eyes of yours. You are fantastic for who you are. I love you for who you are and not what you look like. With that said, any positive changes in your appearance are an unexpected bonus for both of us," replies a still slightly breathless Matt as he gives his wife an intense, yet sweet kiss and pulls her even closer.

_They fall asleep in each other's arms satiated and satisfied with the knowledge that they are with their partner for life. _


	26. Chapter 26

_Thursday passes quickly, with a few last minute gift purchases and a little "down time" for all of the Suarez-Hartley's prior to Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Given the young age of Hilda and Bobby's daughter, namely not quite one week old, Betty and Matt decide to spend Christmas Eve with Matt's parents and his grandmother at his mother's home and Christmas Day at the Talercio's. They have chosen to forgo any nursing/nanny help for the entire weekend since that is their plan once the new year starts, namely "help" Monday through Friday with "full time" parenting duties on the weekends. _

As Matt is gathering the various baby items to bring to Victoria's for the evening, he answers his phone, "Mother, glad to hear from you."

"Of course it is, dear," states Victoria with some of her old haughtiness evident.

Rolling his eyes and smirking at his mother's tone, which he mimics to Betty, making her laugh, Matt asks, "To what do we owe the pleasure of this lovely call?"

"I wanted you to know that we have a pack-n-play and bouncy seat for my home now, so you do not need to bring those items. You looked like you were getting ready to move in at Thanksgiving," Victoria informs him.

"How thoughtful of you. I appreciate you telling us since I was going to bring both with us tonight," states Matt.

"You are welcome," responds Victoria. "Also, George is catering this meal and since Rosalina has still yet to have anything but breastmilk, at least to my knowledge, he has assured me that there is no hidden gas producing vegetables in any of the dishes."

"Thank you for taking care of my current dietary restrictions, since even if certain items agree with me, that doesn't mean Rosalina feels the same way and she lets everyone within ear shot know it," says Betty.

"Yes, let's give her the opportunity to use her giggling and cooing skills and hopefully not her discomfort and screaming ones. Although I'll admit that she is perhaps the only one who I would permit to have a temper display in my home, other than myself, of course," replies Victoria.

"Yes, it is obvious that Rosalina has you under her spell," teases Matt, which makes all three of them chuckle, with Matt then hanging up the phone.

Betty announces, "I was worried there for a moment when I heard the attitude in her voice initially that our "honeymoon" was over in terms of her snobbishness. Luckily, I seem to be wrong."

"I was thinking the same thing, but it appears as if Rosalina is her priority right now," states Matt, who then gently embraces Betty and gives a soft, yet sensual kiss.

Reluctantly ending their kiss, Betty tells Matt, "Unfortunately, we'll have to continue our private Christmas celebration a little later given that we don't want to be late for dinner with your family."

_Betty, Matt, and Rosalina arrive at Victoria's penthouse a few minutes early. Cal, who is already there, offers them some drinks, which Matt declines, since he and Betty have agreed that neither of them will use alcohol while she continues to exclusively breastfeed. Rosalina willingly goes into both of her grandparent's as well as her great grandmother's arms, but does seem most comfortable when she can see at least one of her parents. After Betty nurses Rosalina, the adults sit down to eat in the dining area, with Rosalina happily playing in her new bouncy seat. _

Matt remarks, "Mom, you did a great job in picking out a bouncy seat, I think she likes that one even more than the one we have at home."

"Thank you, I did have the help of the salesperson who surprisingly did not try to convince me into the most expensive one," indicates Victoria with a smile.

"This food is excellent," comments Betty, "Perhaps we can hire George to cater the rehearsal dinner if we have trouble finding a restaurant that we all agree on."

Cal says, "Actually, I was thinking the rehearsal dinner could be at our country club, which has sufficient space but a more intimate atmosphere than ending up at some loud restaurant. George is one of the chefs there."

Glancing at Betty, Matt replies, "That is an idea we will give considerable thought to since the rehearsal dinner itself will likely have close to 100 guests given that there are so many people coming from out of the local area."

Grandma Stone, who has been busy tickling Rosalina's feet and enjoying her giggles, informs them, "I plan on paying for the rehearsal dinner, no matter where it is held, as part of my wedding gift to you."

"That is overly generous of you and truly not necessary," responds Betty.

"I insist," states Grandma Stone. "I am a stubborn, aristocratic woman who gets what she wants most of the time. Just like Victoria is trying to do with the wedding, I promise to let you two decide on the specifics of the rehearsal dinner."

As Betty shrugs her shoulders, Matt answers on their behalf with, "Grandma, we'll accept your gift as long as you are able to follow in Mother's footsteps with regards to the details being under our control."

"Excellent," replies a grinning Grandma Stone, "I knew you'd see it my way."

Everyone tries to stifle their laughter at Grandma Stone's last comment with minimal success, especially after Victoria adds, "Thank you for recognizing how well I have done in following the rules I set for myself regarding the wedding," since there is no doubt where Victoria gets some of her self confidence.

"And speaking of weddings, it seems to be a good time to review the menu options with so many adults here to entertain her Royal Highness," announces Cal.

"Glad we can still agree on a few things," continues Victoria as she takes out the food list and hands copies to Betty, Matt, Cal, and Grandma Stone.

"Wow," says Betty, "There are so many choices for each course I am not sure where to start."

Grandma Stone suggests, "Having been involved in planning a party or two in my time, it is often easiest to begin with the first course and then move on from there."

"Fine with me," comments Matt as he glances at Betty, pulls his chair closer to her, and wraps one arm around her, with Betty smiling at him and nodding in agreement with Grandma Stone's statement.

"There will be an open bar, of course, that accompanies the appetizers and will be available until dessert is served," indicates Cal.

Victoria tells them, "For our expected number of guests, the wedding package includes a dozen appetizers, 3 soup choices, 3 salad choices, 6 main course choices, as well as at least a dozen assorted pies, cakes, and cookies for dessert in addition to the wedding cake. They also allow three food stations as part of the appetizers."

"I would think a mix in terms of seafood, poultry, red meat, and vegetarian choices at each course would help make virtually all the guests feel welcome with a decreased need for special requests," states Betty.

"I think that is an excellent idea," remarks Matt, who then gives her a brief, sweet kiss that results in slightly raised eyebrows from the other adults in the room.

"Practicing for the ceremony I take it," teases Cal.

"Very funny Dad," retorts Matt, who proceeds to give Betty a much more intense kiss that leads her to blush.

Rosalina lets out an excited squeal, with everyone laughing when Matt comments, "Rosalina likes to see us kiss."

"In terms of the food stations," announces Victoria who decides to change the topic, "I would like one to be Caviar, the other two would be up to you, but I was thinking perhaps the Spanish one since that is Betty's background."

Betty responds, "That is fine with me since I am not sure how many of the guests from my side have ever even tried caviar. Perhaps the cheese display as the third one, since it is relatively neutral."

"Even though we just ate, this discussion is making me hungry. I am in favor of the chocolate fountain as part of dessert, with fresh fruit to dip in it since that will make it somewhat healthy," comments Matt.

"You'll likely enjoy the dessert George has made for tonight then, French Silk pie," states Victoria.

"I'm sure we all will," replies Matt.

"Well, it seems like we've got a good start on things. We'll want to make arrangements to go over to **The Plaza **to do some taste testing," indicates Victoria.

"We'll need to do that the 29th or later, with my eye surgery on Monday, the paperwork suggests taking it easy for at least 48 hours," remarks Betty.

"I have nothing specific on the 30th, do you think you can get someone to watch Ms. Perfect here so that you'll both be able to give the food choices your full attention?" asks Victoria.

"I'm sure that we can find someone to watch her, whether it be my Dad, Zoe or Joyce, or even someone from Meade," responds Betty.

"I'll call you when they confirm a time, but I suspect around 11am. Now, lets eat dessert and then we'll exchange gifts so that you can get home shortly. I suspect you won't get much rest at your sister's tomorrow with a one week old infant," states Victoria.

"I think you are correct, Mother, so we do need to head home within the next hour," answers Matt.

_They exchange gifts, which means gift cards from Victoria, Cal, and Grandma Stone for Matt, Betty and Rosalina, thus allowing them to choose their gifts. Matt's gifts for his family consist of a reminder of their new roles as grandparents and great grandparent, respectively, and are well received. They say their goodbyes, with Betty and Matt glad to be home by 10pm. _

_After Betty nurses Rosalina, who fell asleep during the car ride and then woke up very alert once back at the townhome, at 11:30pm, she goes to use the pump so that she won't be engorged in the morning. Matt manages to get their daughter into her crib with minimal fuss. Both adults let out big sighs of relief, since the day has been somewhat tiring given the social niceties involved. _

"That went about as well as it could regarding the reception and food choices," comments Matt as he pulls Betty close to him while they lie in their bed.

"Yes, given our different tastes in things, I would say we were all trying to be accommodating," responds Betty as she gives Matt an intense kiss.

Looking into each others eyes, they announce, almost in unison, "And now time for us to practice some of the wedding night activities meant just for us," with mild chuckles from both of them given that they had similar thoughts.

_Matt and Betty make love, enjoying the fact that they don't have to lock their door. They cherish their time together, glad to have no distractions. They both manage to tune out responsibilities and upcoming events for a while, instead focusing on each other and their mutual happiness and pleasure. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Luckily, Rosalina, who is too young to understand Christmas and gifts, doesn't wake up until shortly after 7am on Christmas morning, enabling all of them to get a full night's sleep. Matt awakens around 6:45 and enjoys resting in bed with a soundly sleeping Betty, who is snuggled against him. Hearing Rosalina starting to make noise, Matt quietly slips out of bed and goes to the nursery._

"Good morning, my beautiful princess, and Merry Christmas," states Matt softly as he enters Rosalina's room.

Rosalina smiles and lifts her arms towards her father, which makes Matt grin as he remarks, "I don't often get to be the first one to see you in the morning, but I may start doing so more often."

_As he changes her diaper, Matt has a running dialogue with Rosalina regarding their exciting day with relatives, especially her new cousin. Rosalina adds a coo and babble occasionally seeming to enjoy the conversation. _

"Now, let's go wake up Mommy, I am sure you are hungry," comments Matt as he carries Rosalina to the master bedroom.

"Betty," calls Matt softly, "Rosalina is awake and wants you."

Opening her eyes, Betty smiles at both of them and says, as she gets out of bed and sits down in the recliner, "She's already freshly diapered, that makes my job easier. Thanks for doing that and letting me get a few extra minutes of sleep at the same time. I'm still making up for her middle of the night feedings."

"You are more than welcome. I received a warm greeting from her that made me feel important, but I still don't compete with your breasts," responds Matt in a teasing tone as Rosalina happily nurses.

"Yes, they seem to be quite popular with both of you," retorts a smirking Betty.

_Matt and Betty take turns showering, which demonstrates to each of them one drawback of not having live-in baby help on the weekends. They then have breakfast, with Rosalina playing contentedly in her bouncy seat. They decide to give Rosalina a quick bath since the likelihood of pictures and video at the Talercio's is very high. After being up for about two hours, Rosalina lies down for her morning nap. Betty and Matt cuddle on the couch followed by putting a few more ornaments on the small tree they selected the other day. _

Around 11am, Bobby telephones and asks them, "Any chance you all want to come over in about an hour and we do a late lunch instead of a dinner?"

"If that works better for you, sure," replies Betty agreeably.

"Thanks for changing the plans slightly. For the last two days Rosemarie, and Hilda, have both been at their grumpiest in the late afternoon and I don't want our guests to have to endure that if at all possible," Bobby informs them.

"I heard that!" shouts Hilda with definite attitude, "You would be grumpy too if your chest was being rented, your whole body hurt, and no matter how often you feed her, your daughter always seemed hungry."

Sighing, Bobby responds, "I know, I wasn't picking on you, I was just explaining why I was asking them to join us for lunch rather than dinner."

"I guess that is OK then. Maybe we can pick their brains about the whole lack of sleep and breastfeeding thing. I just don't remember being this exhausted when I had Justin," remarks Hilda.

"We'd be glad to share any insight from our recent experiences, but we are certainly not experts. We muddled through, like most parents of newborns. It was obviously much harder on Betty than me, since, between her breastfeeding and the help, my sleep was much less disturbed," comments Matt.

"Yes, Hilda reminds me quite often that she's much worse off than me, but that doesn't mean I like either of them to be upset. We'll see you in a bit," states a tired sounding Bobby as he hangs up the phone.

_Arriving at the Talercio's at 12:30, it takes Matt two trips to get all of Rosalina's things, namely her baby gym, pack-n-play, bouncer, assorted toys, and baby bag, inside. Ignacio eagerly holds Rosalina while Matt sets up her various supplies._

Giving Bobby a hug, Betty asks quietly, "How is it going?"

"Alright, I guess. Rosemarie seems to eat every couple of hours, even during the day. Hilda is exhausted, and testy, and I am not at my best either. The nurses have been very helpful, but Hilda is set on breastfeeding exclusively, so there is only so much they, or I, can do," Bobby informs her.

"Rosalina went a little longer between daytime feedings, but similarly to what you are describing for nighttime feedings for the first couple of weeks. As long as Rosemarie is gaining weight and healthy, that is what is most important," Betty tells him reassuringly.

Motioning towards the other room, Bobby says, "I needed to hear that, but I think Hilda needs to hear it even more so. She is in there."

Betty enters the room, smiles at Hilda and asks in a soft tone, "How are the new mama and baby?"

"Exhausted, but I keep reminding myself that she is worth the effort," replies Hilda.

"You are right, Rosemarie is worth it and so are you," responds Betty.

"How long does she tend to nurse?" asks Betty curiously.

"I'm lucky to get 10 minutes out of her, which I think is part of the reason she wants to do it so often, but I am not sure how to get her to do it longer," comments Hilda as Betty burps Rosemarie.

Betty tells her, "Stroking Rosalina's cheek and having Matt or the nurse make sure we both stayed awake helped us."

"I'm willing to try just about anything," states Hilda as she and Betty, who is enjoying holding her niece, get up and go to the family room.

Meanwhile, Matt suggests to Bobby, "If you have the energy, you can play with her Royal Highness here for a bit, it may remind you that your daughter will become much more interactive and fun very soon."

"Not a bad idea," responds Bobby, who is laughing along with Matt and Ignacio at Rosalina's efforts to grab her toys and rolling over at will when Hilda, Betty, and Rosemarie join them.

Getting off the ground, Bobby comments, as he gives Hilda a kiss, "All of the other beautiful ladies have now arrived. It won't be too long before the girls can play together."

"You are right, by the time they are two, the variability in their abilities due to their small age difference likely won't be obvious at all. Right now I just want our sweetie to take some lessons in sleeping from her older cousin, especially at night," remarks Hilda.

_Betty picks up Rosalina, who immediately goes for her glasses that Matt has to rescue once again. Betty lets out a small yelp when Rosalina grabs some of her hair when the glasses are no longer within her reach. _

As he pries Rosalina's fingers from Betty's hair, Matt teases, "Some of the emerging skills are great and others we can do without sometimes. I suspect the eye surgery is looking more and more appealing to Betty with each time Rosalina takes a swipe at her glasses, especially since she is getting more successful in grabbing things each day."

Giving Matt a slight, playful push, Betty retorts, "Yes, I am good with the idea of not needing glasses. While Rosalina will eventually be old enough to understand not to grab them, it will be nice to wake up and not have to worry about putting them on or what the weather will be."

"Time for our late lunch," announces Ignacio, who has been busy cooking their Christmas meal.

_Everyone sits down at the dining room table, with both sets of new parents physically close to their respective spouses. Rosemarie is placed in her bassinet, where she drifts off to sleep after about 5 minutes of protesting, with her crying seeming to be of interest to Rosalina. Rosalina seems content in the pack-n-play, with several toys to entertain her and the adults where she can see them._

"That was incredible," compliments Matt as they finish eating, "My parents might have had the dinner last night catered, but this was by far superior."

"You are aware that you have Ignacio's blessing to marry his daughter and have already given him a grandchild, you don't need to inflate his ego too much," jokes Bobby.

"I always appreciate it when my food is well received. I can never hear it enough, so keep it coming," says Ignacio with a smile.

"If someone would have placed bets last year that we would be sitting here as two married couples, each with a gorgeous baby, I would have told them they were crazy," comments Hilda.

"Then commit me to the asylum, because I can't think of anything better," responds Betty as she gives Matt a sweet, yet intense kiss.

Raising his glass, Bobby toasts, "To 2010, what a wonderful and surprising year."

"Most definitely," comments Matt, "And we are so glad that we are sharing this holiday with all of you, who have helped me understand what family truly means beyond the gatherings and social niceties my parents have been overly generous in demonstrating to me throughout my life."

_As they are taking a break between the meal and dessert, both Rosalina and Rosemarie let everyone know they are getting hungry._

"The couch actually has a built in recliner, so you two can nurse at the same time if you would like to," Bobby informs them.

"As long as you two keep your eyes on your own wife, then I am fine with that if Hilda is," says Betty, which makes everyone laugh.

_The rest of the visit goes very smoothly, with Hilda excusing herself for a brief nap and joining the group about an hour later, seeming more relaxed albeit not fully rested. They snap many pictures of the girls together, along with the girls in the arms of the various adults. Ignacio beams with pride at the women, and caring mothers, both of his daughters have become. Gifts are then exchanged and well liked by all. They say their goodbyes around 7pm, which allows Betty, Matt, and Rosalina to go back to their home and have some time to themselves as a family of three on Christmas Day. _


	28. Chapter 28

_On Sunday morning, Matt awakens around 6am and smiles as Betty is cuddled close against him with her head resting on his chest. Matt stares at her adoringly for several minutes before kissing her sweetly, resulting in Betty emitting a sigh and soft moan followed by her eyes fluttering open. _

"Mmm…Good morning, my handsome husband. What time is it?" Betty asks Matt as she snuggles even closer to him.

"About quarter after 6, I didn't mean to wake you," Matt tells her as he kisses her again, this time more intensely.

Betty informs him, "Well, I'm glad you did because we should have nearly an hour's worth of couple time before Rosalina wakes up."

"Couple time, I like the sound and feel of that too," teases Matt as he runs his fingers down her back, resulting in Betty shivering slightly.

"What did you have in mind?" questions Matt as he continues to rub Betty's back.

"For starters, a complete body massage will do nicely and we can take it from there," responds Betty somewhat sultrily.

"More than acceptable to me," retorts Matt.

_It takes only an instant for their bodies to be stunningly alive and throbbing, with possessive kisses and urgent caresses. Both of them lose themselves in the multitude of sensations that are familiar, yet new._

"Definitely an excellent and pleasurable way to begin our morning," murmurs Betty.

"An advantage of married life I will always savor," replies Matt.

"What is on our agenda today?" inquires a still slightly breathless Matt.

"One thing is that I plan on calling Christina to talk about the dresses," states Betty.

Matt says, "I suspect you are still going to make me wait to see your wedding gown, but I know it will be worth it."

"You are correct," retorts a smirking Betty. "And now, based on the noises I just heard, I believe our princess is ready to start her day," she adds as she reluctantly gets out of bed.

"Let's go greet her together," suggests Matt.

_Rosalina stops crying and smiles upon seeing her parents, but starts to protest again as Matt changes her diaper._

"You'll be feasting at the mommy store momentarily," Matt tells her and then gives her to Betty, who is sitting in the recliner.

"That's for certain," remarks Betty softly, as Rosalina eagerly nurses.

_Matt and Betty get dressed, followed by Matt dressing Rosalina while Betty calls Christina. _

"Christina, hope we are catching you at a good time. It is looking like the bridal party will be 14 to 16 not including us, with Hilda wanting her dress design to be different from the others and the remaining women each liking one of three other designs, so there will be a total of 4 designs used. I've gotten most everyone's measurements, with the help of Amanda, and will send those to you today," Betty informs her.

"Wonderful," replies Christina, "that will allow me to get to work immediately. Hopefully, everyone can be in NYC at least a day or so before the wedding for any last minute alterations. And, yes, Amanda and I have spoken and she's in charge of accessories as long as she runs it by me first."

"I expect that can be arranged," comments Matt, who holds up Rosalina so that Christina is able to see the baby wearing one of her **McKinney Munchkin** originals.

"I'm designing a white gown for that adorable little beauty too, I hope," states a smiling Christina.

"Of course you are," responds Betty.

"How was your first Christmas with the baby?" inquires Christina.

Betty tells her, "It went very well. We spent Christmas Eve with Matt's family and Christmas Day with mine, including Hilda's one-week-old daughter, Rosemarie. Hilda and Bobby have the overtired look of parents of a newborn. Rosalina is too young to understand all the fanfare and couldn't get into the decorations, which I'm glad about."

"Remember that next year, as Will's curiosity means we had to put a fence around the tree to make sure that he didn't accidentally knock things over," comments a laughing Christina.

"We'll see you the weekend of the 8th for Betty's next dress fitting. Thanks for being our designer for this very special occasion. It means a lot to both of us," remarks Matt.

"I'm more than glad to do it. You all deserve the best and, knowing Betty so well, will help me do that," answers Christina as she hangs up the phone.

"Next task?" Matt asks Betty.

"I'm going to call Amanda and talk about her accessory ideas. Even with Christina giving the final approval, Amanda can be rather pushy," states Betty, with Matt smirking and nodding in agreement with her comment.

Betty says, "Hey, Amanda, I hope it is not too early to call. We just got off the phone with Christina who says you are working with her on the accessories, especially for the women, related to our wedding. I wanted to set a time to meet with you before we go back to the UK to make sure we are thinking similarly."

"No, it is not too early. I am actually at Claire's home having brunch before Tyler leaves for a few days to be with his adoptive parents. I've already met them and can't get away this time. Since I suspect I'll be a bit lonely until he returns on Friday, you name the time and place so that I can show you my ideas so far," responds Amanda.

Glancing at Betty, Matt asks, "What about Thursday? We are meeting my mother at **The Plaza** on December 30th around 11 to do taste testing and check out the facilities. You could baby-sit Rosalina while we are at **The Plaza** and then you two could review things when we get back. Betty's dad is already watching Rosalina tomorrow when she has her eye surgery and can't get another day off."

"You are trusting me to baby-sit," teases Amanda, "I won't disappoint you, especially if you bring me a snack. I'll see you at 10:30 on Thursday. I may try to draft some people to help me since my baby experience is limited. Everyone at Meade is off this week, so it will be easier for me to find some helpers."

"Yes, we trust you, as well as your "assistants" for that matter, with Rosalina. I think you, or perhaps all of you, should be able to handle her just fine. Just try not to inflate her princess tendencies too much," jokes Betty as she hangs up the phone.

Matt suggests, as he pulls out the camera, "How about a few last pictures of you with glasses, since that will not be possible after tomorrow?"

"I have plenty of those, but why not, especially if you get several with Rosalina too, since she is starting to push herself up," remarks a smiling Betty as she watches their daughter.

Getting several good shots, Matt replies, "Yes, she is pushing herself up on her elbows. I'll see if we can arrange for more professional pictures before we leave, which can also be your first ones without your glasses."

"I'm glad we have a lot of rooms to hang the photos in since we seem to be getting them done quite frequently, but I wouldn't miss capturing these moments either because they will never come again," comments Betty.

"Yes, we've had lots of "big moments" during the past few months, but I wouldn't change that for anything. While Rosalina's changes are the most obvious, we are a family and growing together," states Matt who then gives Betty a romantic kiss which leads her to catch her breath.

_The rest of Sunday is uneventful, with Betty doing her best to not worry about her eye surgery scheduled for the following day. She confirms with Ignacio that they are meeting at Dr. Salvo's office at 12:30, with Ignacio and Elena taking Rosalina back to the townhome for the afternoon. _

_At Dr. Salvo's office, Betty and Matt thank the staff for giving them some privacy by permitting them to use one of the exam rooms for Rosalina's feeding. _

Elena holds Rosalina while Ignacio tells Betty reassuringly, "I am so proud of you. I am sure this will go smoothly. You have become such an accomplished, graceful woman and mother during the past year and this is just one more step in that direction."

Briefly hugging her father, Betty says, "Thanks Papi, that means a lot, and I agree it is a step I need to take right now for myself even if I am a little nervous about it."

Matt informs them, "I'll call you as soon as they are done even though we need to remain here for an hour or so after the procedure. Thank you for watching Rosalina for us. I hope Betty, after using the pump and throwing away the milk, will try to rest during Rosalina's next feeding since she will have to have a bottle."

"I'm sure we will figure that out, but you are correct that Betty should not be in the room when Ignacio or I give her the bottle since she will want her Mommy instead," answers Elena as they leave the doctor's office.

"Please come in here," instructs the nurse, "and lie down. The drops are now in your eyes and Dr. Salvo will be in about 15 minutes to do the surgery. Your husband can stay with you or wait outside, whichever you prefer."

Grasping onto Matt's hand, Betty says, "I'd much prefer that he is in here with me. He managed to get through a c-section delivery, so this should be easy, relatively speaking."

Giving Betty a sweet kiss, Matt announces, "I am staying even if I have to look away during the actual procedure since I have been known to get faint at times," with his added comment resulting in all three of them laughing.

_The surgery goes very smoothly taking only 20 minutes from start to finish. Dr. Salvo explains the need for sunglasses and the importance of the eye drops for the next several weeks. After waiting the required time, Betty and Matt get into the towncar. _

"How about we pick up some sandwiches from **Gio and Dana's Café** and perhaps invite them over for New Years. We can invite Hilda and Bobby too since, with all of our girls being so young, I'm thinking none of us needs to go out on the town," comments Betty as she rests her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Fine with me, as long as we get some couple time at some point on New Years," replies Matt with a wink, making Betty chuckle.

Having called in their order on the way, Matt tells the driver as he exits the car, "I should be less than 10 minutes. It is likely best for Betty to stay in the car to avoid the sun."

Opening the door to the restaurant, Matt says, "Hello Gio. I hope the sandwiches are ready since Betty is supposed to try to get home and rest given that she just had lasik done."

"Betty without glasses, that will be a little weird, but I'm sure everyone will adjust," comments Gio as he places the sandwiches in a bag.

"We want to know if you and Dana, along with Rachel, would like to join us, and Hilda, Bobby, and Rosemarie, at our home for New Years Eve. Betty is thinking none of us will be quite up to a big party given the age of the babies," remarks Matt as he pays.

Gio replies, "I'll need to check with Dana, who just started back part days this week, and went home at 1pm. Please put us down as a tentative yes just the same. It will do us good to get out, but I agree that we are not up to some fancy thing either."

"Great, I'll let Betty know that we will likely be expecting you. I'm pretty sure Hilda, Bobby, and Rosemarie will join us, since I would guess Hilda is becoming a bit stir crazy by now. Let's say 7:30," indicates Matt as he leaves the restaurant.

Getting back into the towncar, Matt gives Betty a sweet kiss and informs her, "Gio gave a yes to your invite, but does have to check with Dana. I told him 7:30."

"Wonderful, sounds like we will have some couple friends with young kids. They can certainly understand the joys, and challenges, of a young child even if we are the first to be doing most of it," responds Betty with a slight yawn.

_Betty and Matt arrive home, with Rosalina very happy to be handed to Matt, as she likes his method of walking with her late in the afternoon. They eat their late lunch with Ignacio and Elena joining them. Matt assists Betty with the eye drops and insists that she takes it easy, with minimal reading, while her eyes acclimate to the surgery. Betty needs little encouragement to do so. Ignacio and Elena agree to stay for a while longer so that Matt can nap with her at her request. _


	29. Chapter 29

_The remainder of Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday pass by relatively quickly and uneventfully. Betty does her best to follow the doctor's orders regarding getting lots of rest and avoiding activities that could strain the eyes, such as reading fine print. Matt continues to assist her with her eye drops._

_As she nurses Rosalina around 7 on Thursday morning, Rosalina looks at Betty curiously, seemingly trying to figure out how her Mommy has changed._

Betty softly announces, "I think Rosalina is undecided as to whether she likes me without my glasses."

Giving Betty a sweet, yet intense kiss, Matt says, "Rosalina is just trying to get used to your new, non-glasses look. She loves you regardless, just like her Daddy does."

Smiling at Matt as she returns his kiss, Betty remarks, "I have no questions about how you feel about me, you show me your love all the time and I am grateful for that."

_As Betty and Matt get ready for their visit to __**The Plaza**__ and confirm the dinner arrangements for their "Family Night" on New Year's Eve, Betty's phone rings, with caller ID indicating that it is Mr. Dunne._

"Hello Mr. Dunne," answers Betty, "I will be back at the office this upcoming Tuesday as we discussed previously."

"Glad to know that we remain on schedule for your return," he replies.

Mr. Dunne then continues, "My main reason for calling was to see if you two had discussed what you wanted to feature in the first issue of your magazine, because that will come up before you know it."

"Well, time has certainly gone by quickly of late. It is hard to believe that Rosalina is already over 3 months old. With our wedding coming up shortly, that will take a lot of our time and could distract us from selecting a primary story for our magazine," responds Matt.

"I've actually been giving it some thought and was going to suggest having the Hartley Foundation's work in Botswana be the main focus of our first issue. Matt has done some great research already, including pictures and interviews, which would make it a bit easier," remarks Betty, who then glances at Matt to see his reaction.

Smiling and whispering, "I am glad you liked what I gathered so far," Matt says aloud, "I think that the good works in Botswana would be an excellent charity to start with. Since Betty is one of the best writers and interviewers I know, I would like Betty, Rosalina, and myself to take a couple of weeks trip to the village I volunteered at so that Betty can get some of the material first hand."

Blushing slightly at his compliment, Betty softly says to him as she kisses his cheek, "You make it seem like I am ready to win a Pulitzer, but I do appreciate your confidence in my interviewing, writing, and editing skills."

"Sounds like we are all on the same page, with a job related family vacation shortly after your wedding. We can discuss it in more detail when you get back to England," comments Mr. Dunne as he hangs up the phone.

_At 10:30, Betty opens the front door and finds Amanda, Daniel, and Marc on their doorstep._

"So, you decided to bring your reinforcements, smart move. Please come this way," comments Betty as she leads them to the "babyfied" room on the first floor.

"Does she really use all this stuff?" asks Marc as he sweeps his arm in a circle and gestures at all of the toys and baby "equipment."

"Most of it she uses already and the rest she will be ready for very soon," replies Matt.

"Thanks for helping us out and we'll do our best to bring you all back some food samples," says Betty as she leads them to Rosalina's bedroom and shows them where the diapers and clean clothing are located.

"I believe Amanda shall have the honor of any diaper changes, but I'll help with the bottle. I'm much better at eating than cleaning," jokes Daniel.

"However you divide up the "baby chores" is up to you three, I'll just be glad to come home and find everyone, but most especially Rosalina, in one piece and no worse for wear," retorts a smirking Matt.

"I think we can manage that. It is a ratio of one infant to three adults," responds Marc.

"Two last things. Here is a key in case you decide to take a walk, making sure that she is warmly dressed, and these are our contact numbers. Please call with any questions, no matter how silly they may seem," instructs Betty.

Standing at attention and saluting Betty with a "Yes, Ma'am," Marc, Amanda, and Daniel make all the adults laugh, with Rosalina, who is in Amanda's arms, giggling too.

_Betty and Matt take the towncar to __**The Plaza**__, where Victoria, and the wedding planner with the hotel, Ben, greet them. _

"Please come this way," Ben tells them. "Here is the reception ballroom for a party as large as yours is anticipated to be. This room here is typically where people will have their ceremony. Of course, things look very different at night than during the day."

Betty is speechless for a few moments before she whispers to Matt, "It is still hard for me to believe this is real."

Embracing Betty, Matt softly says, "It is real and we all deserve it-a chance to show off our love to everyone."

"Please sit down and I'll have the chef and his staff start to bring out the appetizer samples," instructs Ben.

_Matt, Betty, and Victoria proceed to taste the various appetizers, which are primarily seafood with some vegetarian and poultry choices mixed in._

"There are 4 different skewers with veggies, how about one with eggplant and the other with beef since there is relatively little red meat among the appetizers we've tasted so far," suggests Matt.

"Excellent idea," responds Betty with a smile. "I have several relatives who are allergic to shellfish, so I want to make sure that the seafood choices include non-shellfish varieties."

"I'll make a note of that and have them indicate ingredients as needed. Are you aware of any other dietary restrictions?" asks Ben.

"Not that I can think of, other than a friend of ours, Marc, is allergic to walnuts," answers Matt, with Betty nodding in agreement.

Ben states, "After dining on the appetizers in this area outside of the main hall, guests will be told to go inside and then they will have a choice among the Cesar, House, or Spinach Salad followed by Roasted Tomato, Seafood Bisque, or Wild Mushroom Soup. The Intermezzo is a Melon or Lime Sorbet. Next will be the main course, which will be selected ahead of time via an insert in your invitations, with dessert finishing out the eating experience."

"Here are samples of snapper, salmon, sea bass and mahi mahi, please tell me which you like best," indicates Ben.

"I like the snapper the best and the mahi mahi the least, the other two are in between," responds Betty.

Victoria, who has done her best to remain quiet, comments, "I agree that the mahi mahi was the least flavorful, so that is eliminated."

"The snapper is quite tasty. Let's go with that if it is available," states Matt.

"This prime rib is excellent, I definitely want that among the entrée choices," remarks Victoria, with both Betty and Matt nodding in agreement.

"I suggest eliminating the veal chop, a bit too powerful in its aroma," says Betty.

Matt asks, "Is it possible to go with 7 entrée choices rather than the 6? I agree with Betty that the veal chop was the least impressive, but I am having trouble eliminating any others. I think that two seafood, two meat, one poultry, and two vegetarian dishes would decrease the number of special requests."

"I'm sure that can be arranged at a slight cost so we will go with 7 entrees," states Victoria, with Ben nodding affirmatively.

"Now to most people's favorite part of the meal, the desserts," announces Ben with a smile as sample sized treats are brought out.

"It says we could do a chocolate fountain or fondue, which would you like?" Victoria asks Matt and Betty.

"The Chocolate Fountain," reply Matt and Betty virtually in unison, which makes all of them chuckle.

As Ben packs up several items for them to take with them, Betty's phone rings and she remarks, somewhat worriedly, "It is Amanda, I hope everything is alright."

"Hey, Betty, your Royal Princess here does not want to take her bottle. She keeps trying to grab my boobs whenever I try to give it to her and won't open her mouth for Daniel or Marc," says Amanda, with Rosalina's cries heard in the background.

"She is thinking you are going to nurse her," responds Betty, having trouble concealing her laughter.

Matt instructs them, "Have Daniel or Marc sit in the recliner, squeeze a little of the milk on their finger and rub it on her lips. That may get her to open her mouth."

"That did the trick!" exclaims Marc, "She is drinking the bottle down right now. Daniel seems to have the magic touch. Apparently he is the most talented one amongst us in terms of getting her to eat. He is known for his way with women, so I guess I shouldn't be that surprised."

Keeping his voice quiet so as not to disturb Rosalina, Daniel announces, "My reputation in relation to women has nothing to do with this. She just likes her Uncle Daniel, now doesn't she."

Raising her eyebrows and glancing at both Matt and Victoria, Betty says, "I'm glad she took the bottle. We should be home within the hour with goodies for all of you."

After hanging up the phone, Matt teases, "I do believe our daughter has Daniel wrapped around his fingers already, but she is talented with that."

Nodding at Ben to indicate that he is no longer needed, Victoria informs them, "We are pretty much done here. While I did send out a save the date announcement for those who have not been paying attention to the celebrity pages, I do need you two to select a wedding invitation design within the next week since we need to mail them out by January 17th. I'll email you with my preferences."

"Thanks for all your hard work, Mother. With an infant, Betty's job, and trying to start our magazine, planning a wedding was a big task that neither of us had time to do," says Matt as he briefly hugs Victoria.

"Yes, thank you for following your rules and getting this rolling. If left up to us, with our current schedules, we might have had two children by the time we got things arranged," jokes Betty as they get up and leave **The Plaza. **

"You are both very welcome. I do enjoy party and event planning. I know that you managed to get married before Rosalina arrived, but lets try to keep such surprises to a minimum," replies Victoria.

_Arriving back at the townhome, Betty and Matt come in to find all three adults on the floor with Rosalina, who is showing off by rolling over. _

"It looks like you have all survived your "adventures in Rosalina sitting" very well. I've put the food samples in the kitchen if you are hungry," comments Matt.

Marc, with Amanda closely behind him, announces, "I will never turn down food, especially when sample sizes allow me to preserve my figure."

As he watches Daniel play with Rosalina, Betty comments, "You are doing really well with her. You'll make a great Dad someday."

"Thanks," replies a slightly red Daniel, "Since I think Jennifer is the one for me, perhaps that day will be sooner rather than later."

Amanda reenters the room and says, "That really hit the spot. Betty, please come look at my accessory ideas so far. We will then get going so you all can have family time."

"Sure," responds Betty, who reviews with Amanda her accessory ideas. "You apparently know me pretty well, because I like all of them. And, no, I am not just saying that. Let's wait until we see the dresses and we can decide then."

"Fine with me as long as I'll have at least two days to work with," answers Amanda.

Matt replies, "We'll do our best to make sure that happens. Christina wanted a couple of days to do final dress alterations too. Thanks again for all your help. We really appreciate it."

"No problem. I even admit it was sort of fun, especially since I did not get stuck on diaper detail," comments Marc as they leave the townhome.

_They make quick calls to Bobby and Gio regarding their New Year's Eve plans. Betty invites Hilda and Bobby to show up anytime after 4pm, which results in Hilda sounding the happiest she has in nearly a week. Betty, Matt, and Rosalina have an enjoyable rest of the day. _


	30. Chapter 30

**_Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the current fic, being posted on the one year anniversary (date wise) of the premature ending to Ugly Betty. I hope you enjoy it. A third story in this series will be appearing shortly. Feedback welcomed and appreciated. _**

_On Friday morning, Betty and Matt put their Christmas decorations away after snapping a few more pictures of Rosalina in her holiday outfits. They are looking at the few New Year's favors they recently purchased when Matt's phone rings._

"Matt, I am honored that you are going to use my family's company for the photography for your wedding. While I don't think we want them taking pictures at the bachelor party, we could do Rosalina's 12 week pictures before you go back to England," states Robert.

"I'll agree that pictures of a bachelor party are not a good idea even though I would not be one of those embarrassed by them," retorts Matt as he looks lovingly at Betty.

"We'd love to do some more portraits of Rosalina, especially since she is now pushing herself up, which I believe is a classic pose, just like the towel picture, but would have to do it today since we leave for England on Sunday," remarks Betty.

"Jessica is here this morning if you can get here by 11. Would that work?" asks Robert.

Glancing at each other, Matt replies on their behalf, "It should, we'll see you in just over an hour. I also want a few pictures of my ladies together since Betty is now "glasses free."

"I'm sure we can manage that, and perhaps another great family photo too," comments Robert before hanging up the phone.

"Make sure you keep your sunglasses on," instructs Matt as he is placing Rosalina's wardrobe changes and baby bag into the car, "your eyes might still be sensitive."

"Yes, my handsome husband and apparently my doctor too, that is a good idea," responds a smirking Betty, "and I expect a full exam later."

"I think I can manage that and, in fact, will even do a house call," teases Matt.

_The visit to **Perfect Portraits** goes smoothly and is as successful as their prior two portrait sessions, with Betty and Matt leaving with excellent pictures of Rosalina, mother and daughter, and the family of three. They pick up take out on the way back to the townhome and then all of them manage to get at least a 2 hour nap. _

_At 4:30, Matt answers the door, finding Bobby, Hilda, and Rosemarie, with the baby sleeping and both adults looking like they are close to such themselves._

"Come in please, let me help you with that," remarks Matt as he takes the baby bag.

"I promise you will get more sleep eventually even though right now that seems very far away," states Betty as she looks at Hilda and a yawning Bobby.

Bobby comments, "That can't come soon enough, if you ask me, since she is still wanting to nurse every two hours during the night and that is wearing on everyone's nerves, most understandably Hilda's."

"Speaking of wanting to nurse, apparently Rosemarie is hungry now," indicates Hilda.

Betty tells Hilda, "Come with me, I'll help you get settled."

Staying in the room with Hilda while she nurses Rosemarie, Betty asks, "Is she going any longer between feedings?"

"Not really," says Hilda with a sigh, followed by her bursting into tears. "We had her two week checkup today and the doctor wants me to start pumping and giving her a bottle after each feeding to see if she drinks more. If she is still not back up to her birth weight in another week he said that I will need to add in formula after each nursing if I don't get enough from pumping."

Embracing her sister, Betty reminds Hilda, "Formula is not the end of the world. As long as Rosemarie is healthy, that is what is most important."

"Easy for you to say, you are like a "super producer" and will likely never have to supplement at all," responds Hilda with some jealousy in her voice.

Trying to ignore Hilda's tone, Betty responds, as they join Bobby, Matt, and Rosalina in the "baby" room, "Yes, I am among the "overproducers," but it is much more common to not make enough than to make too much."

"Yes, Betty is making so much milk that I am afraid we'll end up having to throw some away because it will get too old. I'm sure Betty would be more than glad to give you some for Rosemarie if your doctor would permit it," suggests Matt, who notices some mild tension between the sisters.

"You'd do that for me, even when I just acted nasty to you?" asks Hilda somewhat sheepishly.

"Of course I would. You are my sister and Rosemarie is my niece. We are more than happy to "donate" breast milk to you," responds Betty.

"Bobby, please see if you can reach the pediatrician's office before it closes to see if that is alright with them," instructs Hilda, with Bobby giving her the "thumbs up" sign as he hangs up the phone.

"We'll give you a cooler with some before you leave tonight," states Matt as he plays with Rosalina, whose laughter brings smiles to everyone's face.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it. While Hilda will continue to nurse Rosemarie before offering her the bottle, it will take some of the pressure off and hopefully prevent us from needing to use formula for at least a little while," states Bobby.

_Betty and Matt both exchange some quick phone calls with their respective parents, assuring them that they are welcome to visit the following afternoon and can even watch Rosalina while they pack for their return to England. The caterers arrive at 6, plating the meals and agreeing that they will return for their supplies the next day. This will help the couples feel less intruded upon on their first New Years Eve as married individuals, each with a daughter. _

_At 7:30, Matt greets the Rossi's and assists Gio in bringing in Rachel's baby supplies._

Gio jokes, "You could advertise this as a childcare center, you certainly have enough supplies for it."

Matt says, "Yes, babies seem to have more and more "necessities" these days and right now, with both of your girls visiting, we do have multiple versions of some of the items on a temporary basis."

"It is interesting, with about a month and a half between each of the girl's births, the changes in their development over that brief a period of time is amazing to me," comments Dana as she watches Rosalina rolling over and pushing up off the floor while on her baby gym.

"I agree," states Betty, "They change very quickly when they are so young and I am afraid I am going to miss something, but I admit to not missing the interrupted sleep."

Bobby announces, "Betty, I wasn't sure how I'd feel without you wearing glasses, but I am getting used to it already."

"Thanks, I think," replies Betty, "Other than Matt making sure I continue to use my eye drops as directed, I have already become accustomed to waking up and not needing to immediately grab glasses off of my nightstand."

"I agree with Bobby, your glasses were definitely you, but being without them is the new you at the same time," states Gio.

_Dinner is enjoyed by all, with many a joke, smile, and tease, particularly by Gio and Bobby. The men take the dishes to the kitchen while the women go to the other room and nurse their daughters. Upon everyone returning to the living room, they decide to have some decaffeinated tea and hold off on dessert for a little while. _

"Let's flip among the New Year's Eve celebrations in New York, some of which we can hear from here but having the advantage of not going out in the cold," suggests Hilda.

As the couples are snuggling with their respective spouse on the couch while all of the babies take a brief rest, Betty asks, "We all seem to get along so well. We are wondering if you two would be in our bridal party?"

"Really?" replies Dana, somewhat surprised, "I do agree that we all get along quite well even with our shared history. I'd be honored to do so."

"That is a yes from both of us," adds Gio, "I have been in several wedding parties given the size of my family but I have a feeling this one will be a bit fancier than what I am used to."

"Perhaps, but, since my mother has managed to keep to her word about Betty and I having the ultimate say thus far, it hopefully won't be gaudy or too over the top," indicates Matt, which results in laughter all around.

Betty informs them, "We ladies are going to go in the other room for a minute so that I can show Dana the dress designs since Christina needs to be get working on them right away."

"I think you are all just trying to get out of diaper duty," teases Bobby as the women leave the room.

_Dana picks out her preferred dress design, with Betty and Hilda doing their best to get her measurements. The couples eat dessert and then watch the ball drop, with each of the babies in their mother's arms. The men give their spouse an intense kiss as the clock strikes midnight. Rosalina's happy squeals at being included in her parent's hug make all of them smile. Matt escorts their guests to their vehicles shortly after midnight. _

Betty suggests to Matt, "How about you do a little more cleaning while I give Rosalina one last feeding, maybe that way we can enjoy the rest of our night and sleep a little later tomorrow morning."

Kissing Betty intensely, Matt replies, "Sounds like an excellent plan to me."

_When Matt comes into their bedroom about 30 minutes later, he finds the lights are low and Betty lying on their bed wearing her lingerie. _

"Wow!" he exclaims as he sits down next to her, "If I am dreaming, don't wake me up because this is a fantasy."

"Not a dream," responds Betty as she pulls Matt towards her and passionately kisses him.

"I'm hoping you don't mind me taking the lead tonight," adds Betty as she starts to remove her husband's clothes and runs her hands across his chest.

"Not at all," replies Matt with wide eyes and bated breath.

_Betty proceeds to take off Matt's clothing, one article at a time, with her gently massaging each body part as it is revealed. Matt takes slow deep breaths and has to exert considerable effort to keep himself still under her ministrations. Her mouth follows her hands, which is an incredible aphrodisiac for both of them. As she trails her hands, and lips, down his body, Matt can't help but quiver and say her name when she removes his underwear._

"Do you want me to stop?" Betty asks him.

"Definitely NOT," responds Matt, somewhat haltingly.

Shifting his body position slightly, Matt remarks, "I do think we should rearrange ourselves so that our feet are no longer touching. I want to help you reach the same heights of pleasure you are bringing to me."

"Acceptable," murmurs Betty, shivering as Matt's hands and mouth envelope her as she continues to do similarly for him.

"I need you inside me," Betty calls sultrily to Matt.

"I need you too," replies Matt huskily.

_They alter their body positions once again, as Matt does his best to enter her slowly to prolong their mutual ecstasy. Both of them keep their eyes open, smiling as they witness each other's expressions as they climax simultaneously. They then close their eyes and allow themselves to be immersed and revel in the waves of pleasure coursing through both of them, with one conclusive shudder after another. _

"Happy New Year," Betty announces in a sensual whisper.

"That is an understatement," Matt replies softly as his breathing slows down and he pulls Betty even closer against him.

"I can imagine no better way to welcome in the new year than making love with my incredibly beautiful, sensual, and brilliant wife," says Matt.

_Grinning at Matt, Betty lays replete in his arms. They stay intertwined with each other for what seems like both a millisecond and an eternity. They drift off to sleep holding each other, eagerly looking forward to 2011. _


End file.
